wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złota Maska/02
Rozdział II Fronton wielkiego gmachu jarzył się od świateł. Wzdłuż gzymsów wrzynały się jaskrawe linie rozpalonego neonu, wycinając kontury ostre i strzeliste. Nad wejściem, niczym rozżarzone do białości perły, zwieszały się sznury matowych lamp, nad portykiem piętrzyły się w ażurowy baldachim, spadając po obu stronach sutymi girlandami. Stąd, z samego dołu podrywały się błyskawicznym biegiem aż pod sam szczyt, gdzie na czarnym aksamicie nieba gorzał czerwony napis: "Złota Maska". Przez na oścież otwarte drzwi wpływała do środka rzesza ludzi. Nieustającym korowodem przesuwały się jedno za drugim auta, zatrzymywały się na chwilę i odjeżdżały, połyskując nieskazitelnym lakierem i niklami... Wyślizgany tysiącami pneumatyków asfalt połyskiwał odbiciem świateł. Magda stała na przeciwległym chodniku i szeroko otwartymi oczyma wchłaniała tę wspaniałość. Raz po raz mijały ją zawracające puste limuzyny, przesuwały się obok niej śpieszące do teatru pary. Już trzeci raz niespokojnie spoglądała na zegarek: drżała na myśl, że Biesiadowski spóźni się, że może nie zdążył rano kupić biletów. A tak chciała, musiała być na premierze. Po kilku dniach dostałaby od pani Iwony bezpłatne kartki, ale przecie premiera to zupełnie coś innego. Z myślą o tym dniu, o tym wieczorze, przez kilka tygodni starała się o ten kostium, o kapelusik i pantofle, które teraz miała na sobie. Kosztowało to masę pieniędzy i wiele trudu. Krawcowa, chociaż niby taka już lepsza, nie umiała dobrze skroić, spódniczka ciągnęła się poniżej bioder, a żakiecik skrzywiony był na plecach, przy czym pod kołnierzem robiła się fałda. Trzeba było coś dziesięciu przymiarek i poprawek, wzywania koleżanek na ekspertki, użerania się z krawcową. A dobranie pantofelków, pończoch, kapelusza! Z Adeli wyciągnęła co się dało, co się dało wzięła na raty, ale i tak na pasującą torebkę już nie starczyło. Musiała pożyczyć od Zosi Jasionowskiej. W każdym razie miała teraz na sobie najmodniejszy kostium i kapelusz z ostatniego wiosennego żurnalu i wyglądała, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, szykownie. Przydałby się wprawdzie niebieski lis, który cudownie pasowałby do brązowej całości, a poza tym w taki chłodnawy wieczór majowy grzałby nieco, ale o takim luksusie nie mogła nawet marzyć. I tak, gdy wychodziła z domu, musiała ukryć kapelusz, by ojciec nie zobaczył. Dopiero na dole w stróżówce zdjęła beret, nałożyła kapelusz i podmalowała sobie usta. Powiedziała, że idzie z narzeczonym do kina. W myśli nigdy Biesiadowskiego nie nazywała narzeczonym, ale dla ojca lepiej było tak. Pan Nieczaj od pamiętnej awantury, kiedy przystał wreszcie na uczęszczanie Magdy do szkoły choreograficznej, zadawał sobie widomy gwałt; milcząco tolerując wieczorne wyjścia Magdy i należało go w tej tolerancji utrzymywać ustawicznym wypominaniem owego narzeczeństwa. Biesiadowski zdążył na czas. – Czemu pan nie wziął taksówki! – skrzywiła się Magda, widząc jego spocone czoło i szeroko rozpięte gabardinowe palto – mniej panu szkoda zdrowia niż tych paru groszy. Ma pan bilety? – Mam, a jakże – odpowiedział zadyszany – nawet bardzo dobre, w dziesiątym rzędzie na parterze. W jego tonie była jakby chęć zaznaczenia, że chociaż sobie na taksówkę żałuje, ale dla niej gotów aż na taki wydatek, jak dziesiąty rząd. – Chodźmy – powiedziała sucho. – Długo pani czekała, panno Magdaleno? – Pewno. Mężczyzna nie powinien się spóźnić nawet o sekundę – dorzuciła cierpko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że niesłusznie traktuje go tak szorstko. Nigdy przecie nie spóźniał się i widocznie dzisiaj miał jakieś ważne powody. Jednakże irytowało ją to gabardinowe palto, zużyty kapelusz i cała jego mina. Weszli do hallu i z trudem przeciskali się do wnętrza pośród tłumu. – Niech pan zostawi palto w szatni – szepnęła. – Po co? – zdziwił się i wskazał widniejący nad szatnią napis "Szatnia nie obowiązuje" – szkoda wydatku. Dużo ludzi wchodzi w paltach. Nie chciała mu już robić przykrości i odpowiedzieć uwagą, która cisnęła się jej na usta: – W paltach, ale nie w takich. Wielka sala zdawała się już być pełna po brzegi, a wciąż napływała publiczność. Bileterzy, młodzi, rośli chłopcy w białych liberiach upakowywali ją szybko i sprawnie. Pod wysokie sklepienia bił potężny, tysiącgłosowy gwar zmieszanych okrzyków, rozmów, nawoływań się i śmiechu. Magda i Biesiadowski ulokowali się na swoich fotelach w sam czas: właśnie zgasły światła, w orkiestrze zabrzmiał długi mocny akord, sala przycichła i rozpoczęła się uwertura. Na tle purpurowej kurtyny, u dołu krwistej od świateł, a prawie czarnej u góry, zarysowała się wysoka smukła sylwetka kapelmistrza we fraku. Premiera wielkiej wiosennej rewii "Złotej Maski" była rozpoczęta. Magda z biciem serca czekała na podniesienie kurtyny. Pierwszym numerem miał być występ zespołu "girls", ten sam taniec dionizyjski, który przygotowywano w szkole pani Iwony od dwóch miesięcy, a który poza dwunastu koleżankami, występującymi na scenie, umiały doskonale wszystkie pozostałe z Magdą na czele. Ileż pracy, ile pomysłowości włożyła w to pani Iwona, ile wysiłku każda z nich. Każdy ruch, każdy gest, każdy uśmiech był tu obmyślany, tysiąc razy przerabiany i próbowany. Magda wiedziała, że musi to wypaść cudownie, lecz gdy wreszcie rozsunęła się kurtyna, a na scenę, tonącą w zieleni i kwiatach wbiegły one, prawie nagie, tylko w przezroczystych żorżetowych tunikach, z wiankami na głowach i w złotych paskach – aż zdziwiła się. Z opowiadań dobrze orientowała się, jak to ma wyglądać. Rzeczywistość jednak przeszła wyobraźnię. Z początku nie mogła ich rozróżnić, takie w tym świetle i przepychu wydały się jednakowe. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozpoznała Białkównę, Zosię Jasionowską, Jolę Brandtmayerkę, Belę Kantarek, Staśkę Żukowską, Rybowiczównę, Paulę Zysmanównę – wszystkie. Były tak umalowane, że raczej poznawała je po charakterystycznych ruchach: Staśka zanadto przechylała się w trzeciej figurze, Jola wciąż sztywno zginała się w pasie, jakby nadstawiała się do klapsa, Bela Kantarek pięknie, najpiękniej ze wszystkich wyprostowywała stopę. Jej nogi to w ogóle cudo. Magda zwróciła na to szeptem uwagę Biesiadowskiego, lecz ten siedział zagapiony i nie mógł się połapać, o którą chodzi. To zniechęciło Magdę i nie odrywała już oczu od sceny. Taniec się skończył. Przed zaciągniętą kurtyną zjawił się konferansjer i jednocześnie reżyser "Złotej Maski", Kamil Bończa. Magda nasłuchała się tyle o jego surowości, o tym, że to "pies przy pracy, a świnia w życiu", że doznała miłego rozczarowania. Przed rampą stał szczupły, wytworny mężczyzna, czarująco i tajemniczo uśmiechnięty. Mówił powoli, ciepłym, niskim głosem. Prawie po każdym jego zdaniu na widowni wybuchał głośny śmiech. Siedzący obok Biesiadowski cały przechylił się naprzód: chichotał niczym zarzynana kura. Bończa był ulubieńcem publiczności, duszą teatru, i nic dziwnego – myślała Magda. To, co gadały nań koleżanki, było wręcz nieprawdopodobne. Patrząc na Bończę, Magda czuła, że topnieje w niej bez reszty obawa przed kulisami teatru. Oczywiście, te spryciarki umyślnie opowiadały najgorsze wymysły, żeby odstraszyć inne. Tymczasem kurtyna znowu się rozsunęła. Hawajska noc, palmy, księżyc i banjo, Nina Hańska napełnia salę cudownym altem. Burza oklasków, i znowu zmiana, i znowu. Ze sceny wprost promieniowała radość, piękno, humor, zabawa – inne, barwne, bogate, wesołe życie. Powiadają, że to sztuczne, robione, że wymaga ciężkiej pracy. Ależ doskonale. Lepiej jest mieć sztuczną radość, niż żadnej, lepiej pracować w różnobarwnej tęczy świateł, w jedwabnych strojach, przy dźwiękach orkiestry, niż w jatce, gdzie śmierdzi surowym mięsem, z głupią Adelą, z wyglancowanym Edmundem i z ojcem, który niczym biskup przy ołtarzu, tak odprawia przy ladzie swoje nabożeństwo. Praca!... Magda nie bała się pracy. Gdy trzeba było, potrafiła noc całą nie spać, a uszyć sobie bluzkę, czy zrobić dżemperek, a później siedzieć w sklepie i wieczorem iść do szkoły. Nie bała się pracy. I tylko głupi bałby się, skoro widzi, do czego można dojść. Taki Kamil Bończa, to znakomity reżyser, ale pracy się nie bał i teraz ma podobno dużo pieniędzy, jeździ wspaniałym samochodem, mieszka w cudownej garsonierze. Słowem ma, czego tylko zapragnie. Taka Hańska była kiedyś zwykłą "girlsą", a dziś jej fotografie są we wszystkich ilustracjach, żyje z jakimś hrabią i każdy w Warszawie wie, że to ona. Już nie mówiąc o takiej Renie Turskiej, za którą cała Warszawa szaleje. A jej ojciec nazywał się Kwiek i był listonoszem. Zresztą czyż nie są szczęściem, żeby nawet więcej nic nie mieć, te brawa, te oklaski, ten entuzjazm publiczności. Rena Turska w różowej spódniczce małej dziewczynki i siatką na motyle w ręku, musi oto już coś dziesiąty raz wychodzić przed kurtynę, a sala wyje, a ludzie powstawali z miejsc i biją brawa, a bileterzy w białych liberiach ustawiają u jej nóg wspaniałe kosze kwiatów... – Boże! Przeżyć jedną taką chwilę! Wszystkie kobiety jej zazdroszczą; wszyscy mężczyźni pragnęliby ją zdobyć. – Brawo! Rena! Brawo, bis! – ryczy widownia, a Magda czuje, że serce się ściska, że oczy zachodzą mgłą. – Przeżyć jedną taką chwilę... Być tak podziwianą, tak kochaną... – Co pani jest, panno Magdaleno – słyszy obok głos Biesiadowskiego – co pani jest? – Nic – odwraca się odeń z niechęcią. – Ale pani płacze! Co pani jest? – O Boże, głowa mnie boli. – To może lepiej chodźmy do domu – proponuje nieśmiało Biesiadowski. – Zwariował pan?! Czym prędzej otarła łzy. Jakże chętnie zaraz powiedziałaby mu, że ma go dosyć, że to ponad jej siły znosić jego towarzystwo. Jak można być tak gruboskórnym! Wyjść, wyjść z takiej rewii! Magda była już na dwóch, ale takiej jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Wystawa wprost olśniewała wspaniałością, a gdy przyszedł finał pierwszej połowy i przed oczyma publiczności otworzyła się kapiąca od złota perspektywa sceny – było to coś niewiarygodnego, schody, schody, schody, opadające złotymi kaskadami, pełne galeryjek i ażurowych balkoników, iskrzących się od kolorowych żarówek, istne bukiety półnagich tancerek, pęki strusich piór, niesłychanej długości atłasowe treny, koronki i muśliny, żywe kwiaty i wreszcie tryumfalny pochód gwiazd. Wystawienie tej rewii kosztowało podobno sumy, ale czegoś podobnego jeszcze świat nie widział. Artyści, tancerki, figurantki – pełna scena. Najsławniejsze nazwiska, najwybitniejsi aktorzy, najpiękniejsze kobiety. Refren piosenki wybuchał na salę radością, zwycięstwem, szalonym temperamentem: "Wiosna upoiła nas pocałunkiem zakochanych ust! Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, to nakaz, to nakaz, to mus!" Wreszcie kurtyna zapadła. Magda rozpromieniona, zachwycona, zerwała się z miejsca. – To już koniec? – zapytał Biesiadowski. – Nie, przerwa, chodźmy. Śpieszyła bardzo. Już na początku zauważyła siedzącą w loży panią Iwonę Karnicką i chciała ją spotkać w hallu, by dostać się za kulisy. Pani Iwona obiecała, że ją tam wprowadzi. – Niech pan tu zaczeka – rzuciła Biesiadowskiemu, gdy wydostali się z widowni. – A pani gdzie idzie? – zdziwił się, lecz w tejże chwili roześmiał się – ach, przepraszam za niedyskrecję. Nie zamierzała robić przed nim z tego tajemnicy, a teraz wobec jego głupiego podejrzenia, zdecydowała się zaimponować mu: – Nie ma tu żadnej niedyskrecji, bo ja idę za kulisy. – Jak to? – Tak to – skinęła mu dumnie głową i zawróciła na pięcie. Przy wyjściu do garderób dowiedziała się, że pani Iwona już tam weszła. Woźny zaś nie chciał Magdy wpuścić, ani zameldować pani Iwonie. – Nie wolno, proszę pani – mówił – za kulisy wejście wzbronione. A ja nie mam prawa drzwi zostawić. – Kiedy ja mam interes do pani Karnickiej. – Nic nie poradzę – rozłożył ręce woźny. Nagle usłyszała przy sobie głos: – Czego pani sobie życzy? Był to niski, dość gruby Żydek, z binoklami na nosie. – Chciałam... zaczęła. Ta pani do pani Karnickiej, panie dyrektorze – wyjaśnił woźny. – Pani jest uczennicą pani Karnickiej. Tak – Proszę. – Niech Józef otworzy. Pani przejdzie na lewo aż do końca. – Bardzo dziękuję, panie dyrektorze – z półdygiem odpowiedziała Magda, a on uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie. Nie miała jednak czasu nad tym się zastanawiać... Znalazła się nagle w wielkim pomieszczeniu tak niespodziewanie i tak bardzo różniącym się od wspaniałej sali i wyzłoconego hallu, że początkowo aż się przestraszyła. Wyglądało tu jak na strychu. Krzywa, nie malowana podłoga, sznury, krzyżujące się nagie belki i deski, pokrzywione blaszane pudła, osadzone na prętach, jakieś płachty i paki, a pośród całej tej rupieciarni kilkunastu ludzi w robotniczych ubraniach uwijało się, dźwigając ramy obite płótnem, spuszczając skądś z góry i windując z dołu różne rupiecie. Za każdym ich krokiem wznosiły się tumany kurzu. W powietrzu czuć było farbami, piżmem i stęchlizną. Z czarnej czeluści stropu na długich drutach tu i ówdzie zwieszały się jaskrawe, niczym nie osłonięte żarówki. Jakiś pan w zielonym chałacie, z zeszytem w ręku, krzyczał w środku, rzucając się we wszystkie strony. – Do cholery z tym horyzontem! Powtarzam do cholery. Walendziak, pieska twoja niebieska! Dawaj czwarty! Tuż przed Magdą z łopotem rozwinęła się rura płótna. Kurz przesłonił wszystko. Ostrożnie wymijając sterty pozbijanych desek, potrąciwszy wielki kartonowy bęben, przemknęła na lewo. Tu był korytarz. Po obu stronach drzwi przeważnie otwarte. Mijała właśnie pierwsze, gdy wyprzedził ją gruby pan w koszuli, opadającej na spodnie. Spod koszuli zwisały z tyłu szelki. Gruby pan zapinał po drodze kołnierzyk i powtarzał: – Niechętnie, panie Kanarienfogel, niechętnie! Z radością rozpoznała w nim sławnego aktora Berczyńskiego. Odwrócił się nagle do Magdy i takim tonem, jakby z nią mówił od godziny, zawołał żałośnie: – Oj, niechętnie, panie Kanarienfogel, cośkolwiek niechętnie. Zażenowana w najwyższym stopniu, uśmiechała się bezradnie. – Walendziak, do jasnej cholery, gdzie sztachety? – ryczał z oddali wściekły głos. – Dobrze to "cośkolwiek", szanowna cicipulko, cooo?. Zrobił do niej oko aktor i znikł jednym piruetem za drzwiami. Po korytarzu cwałem przebiegła jakaś stara kobiecina różową suknią w ręku. Tuż przy telefonie stał mały brunecik i zatykając sobie palcem drugie ucho wołał w tubę: – ...daj jemu klapsa, mówię ci, i musi spać. Ty nigdy nie nauczysz się z dziećmi... – Nie wyjdę, jak Boga kocham, w tym nie wyjdę, powiedzcie temu bandycie... – krzyknął z którejś garderoby piskliwy sopran. Na progu innej stała tylko w kombinezonie i w wielkiej hiszpańskiej peruce z grzebieniem śpiewaczka Morelówna i trzymając za klapy fraka jakiegoś aktora, prosiła: – No, zrób mi tę grzeczność, co ci szkodzi... Przeraźliwy dzwonek zaterkotał Magdzie nad uchem, aż drgnęła. Znowu ktoś przebiegł i jeszcze ktoś i jeszcze. Z garderób bił zapach perfum i przegrzanych rurek do fryzowania. – Kobielski do dyrekcji! – wrzeszczał jakiś bas za plecami Magdy. Korytarz miał nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt kroków, a jej zdawało się, że idzie już z pół godziny. Przy końcu drzwi też były szeroko otwarte. Jakże ucieszyła się, ujrzawszy znajome twarze: Zosia, Kantarkówna, Mela, Rybowiczówna – wszystkie. Jedne siedziały przed ścianami, na których umieszczone były lustra, inne ubierały się w środku. – Hej, jak się masz! Przyszłaś! No jakże? – posypały się głosy. – Ach, świetnie, doskonale! Świetnie! – powtarzała Magda uradowana. Dziewczęta były już przeważnie gotowe do występu. Miały na sobie czarne aksamitne kostiumy, zupełnie jak kąpielowe, z tą tylko różnicą, że całkowicie odsłaniały plecy, a zakrywały szyję. Najlepiej w tym było Joli Brandtmayerce ze względu na jej fenomenalny biust. U siebie, w szkole, uczyły się tego numeru w trykotach gimnastycznych. – Gdzie pani? – zapytała Magda. – Poszła do Bończy wykłócić się o czerwone światło. – A czegoś od niej chciała? – zapytała Paula. – Nic, niczego, tak sobie. Przymocowany nad drzwiami garderoby dzwonek rozległ się przytłumionym trzaskiem. Magda przypomniała, że dziewczęta owinęły dzwonek bibułką i teraz, gdy stwierdziła to własnymi oczyma, poczuła, że to wszystko dokoła nie jest jej znowu aż tak bardzo obce. Może dziwniejsze, może nieco inne niż w opowiadaniach, ale przecie znane. – Magda – odezwała się z kąta Białkówna – a ty jesteś z tym swoim świniopasem? – Świniopasem! Cha... cha.. – zapiszczała Mela. – Głupia jesteś – nieśmiało mruknęła Magda. W szkole odpowiedziałaby jej tak, że no! Ale tu czuła się trochę onieśmielona. Gdy wracała korytarzem tam, w pobliżu sceny, bieganina teraz była jeszcze większa. Magdę wciąż po drodze potrącano, a ona za każdym razem mówiła "przepraszam", gdyż odczuwała tu swoją zbędność. W hallu było już pusto. Kilka osób pośpiesznie dopalało papierosy. Pod filarem, ściśle w tym miejscu, gdzie go zostawiła, stał Biesiadowski i niespokojnie rozglądał się. – Serio była pani za kulisami? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Oczywiście. Przecież ten zespół baletowy, co tu występuje, to moje koleżanki od pani Iwony. – Te girlasy? Udała, że nie słyszy i dopiero gdy zajęli swoje miejsca, powiedziała dość głośno, tak, by ją siedzący obok mogli słyszeć: – To najlepszy zespół w stolicy: Zobaczy pan teraz taniec pod nazwą "Ofiara Molocha". Szczyt artyzmu... – i dodała ciszej: – tę tancerkę, którą będą podnosić do paszczy Molocha, wszyscy uważają za wielki talent. Ale ja potrafię to samo. Nie przechwalała się. Rzeczywiście podczas prób w szkole dublowała Kantarkównę i to z zupełnym powodzeniem. Pani Iwona orzekła przy wszystkich: – Niewiele brakuje do tego, bym mogła być z ciebie dumna. A nad Kantarkówną Magda miała tę jeszcze przewagę, że była od niej silniejsza i wytrzymalsza. A także w ostatniej figurze, gdy ofiarę podnoszą do tarczy, dłużej umiała utrzymać równowagę, może dlatego, że Bela bała się, Magda zaś ani trochę. W razie czego potrafiłaby zeskoczyć na równe nogi i nie rozkwasić sobie nosa. W skokach przecie była najlepsza z całego kursu. Pomimo to na razie marzyć nie mogła już nie tylko o zastąpieniu Kantarkówny, czy którejś z czołowych, lecz w ogóle o wkręceniu się do zespołu. Dziewczęta występujące w "Złotej Masce" zarabiały po dwadzieścia złotych za wieczór, a każda z nich miała przed Magdą pierwszeństwo i żadna nie ustąpiłaby jej miejsca. Sześćset złotych miesięcznie piechotą nie chodzi, a tym bardziej możność zdobycia sławy, wybicia się w życiu. Jeżeli Magda myślała o dostaniu się do teatru, to jakby o czymś odległym, nierealnym. Dążyła do tego, pragnęła tego z całej duszy, często kładła kabałę na ten temat, a nawet postanowiła pójść do wróżki, ale wydawało się jej, że przecież to nastąpi w jakiejś dalekiej przyszłości. Bytność za kulisami jeszcze dalej tę przyszłość odsuwała. Zapewne kurz, krzyki, dzwonki, bieganina, to rzecz widocznie normalna, a do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. Jednakże nastraszyło to trochę Magdę. I jeżeli teraz z mniejszym zachwytem przyglądała się dalszemu ciągowi programu, to właśnie dlatego. Dopiero "Ofiara Molocha" podnieciła ją znowu. Nawet Biesiadowski musiał przyznać, że to było wspaniałe. – A kto wymyśla takie kombinacje – wypytywał, odprowadzając Magdę do domu. Opowiadała z przejęciem, a przed bramą podała mu na pożegnanie obie ręce. Bądź co bądź była mu wdzięczna za umożliwienie jej bytności na premierze, a poza tym w ogóle lubiła go mimo wszystko. – Panno Magdaleno – przytrzymał jej ręce – nie pozwoli mnie pani pocałować się?... Przecie to nie grzech między narzeczonymi – dodał pośpiesznie. Magda od razu ostygła: – Też pan ma pomysły! – Według mnie bardzo dobre nawet pomysły – dodawał sobie tupetu. – W nocy? Na ulicy? W bramie?... Nie, dobranoc, panie Felu. Dobranoc. Sama myśl całowania się z Biesiadowskim wydawała się śmieszna. Nie przejmowała jej ani odrazą, ani niechęcią, tylko po prostu śmieszyła. Nie nadawał się do tego i odmawiała mu nie przez żadną wstydliwość. Nieraz przecież spotykała na ulicy, czy w kinie mężczyzn, do których coś ją aż niosło. Z niejednym pocałunki sprawiłyby jej wielką przyjemność. Na samo wyobrażenie przebiegały po krzyżu mrówki. Ale Biesiadowski?... Ilekroć przychodził do mieszkania, najszczęśliwszą się czuła, gdy zastawał ojca. Wówczas gadali ze sobą, a ona miała spokój. Szyjąc coś dla siebie, czy szydełkując, lubiła nawet przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowom. Nie sprzeczali się prawie nigdy i jeżeli zachodziła między nimi jakaś różnica zdań, to tylko dlatego, że ojciec był człowiekiem starej daty, a Biesiadowski lepiej rozumiał życie, wiedział, że wszystko musi iść po myśli człowieka, ale czasem i człowiek musi zastosować się do tego, co jest. Podobni byli do siebie w zapatrywaniach, tylko ojciec wciąż wychwalał dawne czasy i z niczym, co nowe, pogodzić się nie umiał. Biesiadowski zaś twierdził, że skoro muru głową nie przebije, nie ma co narzekać. Z Magdą o takich rzeczach nie rozmawiał. Albo słuchał jej opowiadań o gimnazjum, o szkole choreograficznej, o filmach, albo sam opowiadał swoje historie z wojska. Porządny był człowiek, zacny, uczciwy – wszystko to przyznawała mu w duchu, ale cóż z tego, kiedy nie tego chciała: Zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że ma go pod pantoflem, że gdy tylko zechce, potrafi zrobić z nim wszystko. Doprowadziła nawet do tego, że zaczął przemyśliwać o kupieniu samochodu, o przeprowadzeniu się do przyzwoitego mieszkania w śródmieściu, że przestał kupować gotowe ubrania i zafundował sobie srebrną papierośnicę. Wszystko to jednak było beznadziejne: choćby ubrał się jak hrabia, choćby zamieszkał w pałacu, nic to nie zmieni jego wyglądu ani charakteru. Zawsze pozostanie niepozornym, pospolitym i trochę śmiesznym. Przez dłuższy czas podejrzewała siebie o specjalne grymasy w tym kierunku i dlatego postanowiła sprawdzić to: zaryzykowała pokazać go koleżankom. Rzecz ułożyła się w ten sposób, że umówiła się z Biesiadowskim, by przyszedł po nią do szkoły. Przewidywała, że nie wywoła on zachwytów, lecz nie przewidywała, że tak jednogłośnie zostanie wyśmiany. Najpowściągliwsza i najlepiej wychowana Staśka Żukowska, powiedziała: – Reprezentacyjny to on nie jest. Inne znacznie złośliwiej określały swe wrażenia: – Taki prowincjonalny pipek – orzekła Zosia. – Ma szyję cienką jak oskubana kura – zawyrokowała Mela – i wygląda jakby był w strachu. – Frajer – krótko wyraziła swą opinię zawsze ordynarna Kantarkówna. Brandtmayerka zaś, która umiała pysznie naśladować ruchy, ośmieszyła Biesiadowskiego do reszty, szurając nogą i poruszając wargą. Pomimo wszystko Magdzie zrobiło się bardzo przykro. Dlatego powiedziała im, wzruszając ramionami: – A cóż wy myślicie, że ja jestem nim oczarowana? Tylko, że ja wiem, ile on ma. – To on taki ma być bogaty? – Idźże tam, nie bujaj! Magda wydęła wargi i wycedziła z obojętną miną: – Bogaty nie bogaty, a około dwóch milionów ma. Skłamała świadomie, bo chciała tym gęsiom zaimponować i nie omyliła się: rzeczywiście szeroko pootwierały usta. Zaraz przestał im się wydawać już takim najgorszym. – I co, kropniesz się za niego? – zainteresowała się Paula Zysmanówna. – Ani mi się śni – brawurowała Magda. – Masz rację – przytaknęła Zosia Jasionowska – forsa forsą, a facet facetem. – Wiesz co – zaczepiła Magdę nazajutrz Białkówna – odstąp mi tego twego świnopasa. – Jak to odstąpić? – nie zorientowała się Magda. – No tak! Skoro ty do niego nic nie czujesz, co ci szkodzi?... Magda wiedziała, że Białkówna ma jakiegoś właściciela sklepu galanteryjnego z Bielańskiej, Żyda niemłodego już i bardzo skąpego. – Masz przecie swego – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – A widzisz! – złośliwie zawołała Białkówna – jednak trzymasz go rękami i nogami. – Ja? – oburzyła się Magda – ależ proszę cię! Zabieraj go sobie. Tylko osobiście wątpię, czy ci się to uda, bo on nie cierpi piegów. W rzeczywistości jednak nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru znajomić Biesiadowskiego z Białkówną, czy którąkolwiek inną. Pewna była jego wierności, zresztą poważnie nie zależało jej na nim. Ale to jeszcze nie był powód, by wyrzekać się takiego czy innego adoratora dla byle zielonej małpy, która jeszcze później obszczeka. Magda nie przyjaźniła się zbyt serdecznie z żadną z koleżanek. Jeszcze najbliżej żyła z Zośką Jasionowską. W stosunku do reszty trzymała się nieco z daleka. Przede wszystkim raziła ją ich swoboda w mówieniu o rzeczach nieprzyzwoitych. Prawie wszystkie miały swoich narzeczonych czy kochanków i nie krępowały się w opowiadaniu rzeczy najwstydliwszych. Magda słuchała tego z wielkim przejęciem, lecz po trochu brzydziła się tym, co oczywiście ukrywała jak najstaranniej. Za nic w świecie nie dopuściłaby, by uważały ją za naiwną czy zacofaną. Po cichu sama jednak przyznawała się przed sobą, że musi być jeszcze bardzo głupią gęsią. Nieraz obserwowała dziewczęta mieszkające w tejże kamienicy na Dobrej i w ogóle na Powiślu. O niejednej mówiono bardzo źle, niektóre puszczały się zupełnie jawnie, inne posądzano, że robią to po kryjomu. Magda wszakże niechętnie wierzyła tym plotkom, a jeżeli już trudno było mieć co do tej czy tamtej wątpliwości, tłumaczyła to sobie ich zepsutą naturą, czy złym wychowaniem. Zasadniczo nie widziała w tym nic złego. W książkach, w licznych przeczytanych powieściach, w wielu widzianych filmach miłość była przedstawiona tak pięknie, że ostatecznie tylko tacy surowi ludzie jak ojciec i takie dewotki jak ciotka Zaklesińska czy Kminkowa, mogły dopatrywać się w tym jakiejś zbrodni, grzechu, okropności. Jednakże było w tym coś nieładnego, coś, czego należało, czego trzeba było się wstydzić. Dlaczego? Tego Magda nie umiała sobie wykalkulować, ale czuła, że tak jest, że przynajmniej tak jest w ich rodzinie, wśród krewnych i znajomych. Tutaj, w szkole choreograficznej nikt z podobnymi przesądami nie liczył się. Nawet pani Iwona, osoba bez wątpienia szlachetna i uczciwa, w ogóle nie zwracała na to żadnej uwagi. Czy ta lub inna miała swego klienta, czy nie, czy nawet głośno chwaliła się powodzeniem i pokazywała kosztowne prezenty, pani odnosiła się do tego z całkowitą obojętnością. A przecież nikt nie mógłby nie powiedzieć o niej, że jest damą, co się zowie. Stąd, przez porównanie swego życia i swojej rodziny ze światem, ze szkołą, z koleżankami, z tym, co znała z filmów i powieści, doszła Magda do przeświadczenia, że sama jest zanadto staroświecka i śmiesznie zacofana. Robienie wielkich rzeczy z głupstw, nabożnictwo i świętoszkostwo zostało tylko wśród ludzi z ciemnego światka, niekulturalnych, zacofanych, nie mających żadnej styczności z wielkim życiem, z szerokim światem, z postępem. Oczywiście nie dopatrywała się wielkiego życia nowoczesnego w tym, że taka Białkówna jest na utrzymaniu u swego kupca z Bielańskiej, ale na przykład Jola, która miała romans z pięknym jak Apollo tenorem z operetki, to już zupełnie coś innego. Wprost zazdrość brała, gdy się patrzyło na ich miłość. Jola prawie, że nie umiała o niczym innym mówić, tylko o nim, a on codziennie odprowadzał ją do szkoły i nie było dnia, by jej kwiatków nie przysłał. Gdy rozmawiali ze sobą, zdawało się, że świata bożego nie widzą. Jedna w tym tylko była rzecz ujemna: tenor zarabiał niezbyt wiele i wszyscy wiedzieli, że kariery nie zrobi. Przeciwnie: z trudem utrzymywał się przy zespole, a gdy starał się o przeniesienie do "Złotej Maski", wyraźnie mu powiedziano, że jest niepotrzebny. Jaki los będzie miała Jola z takim człowiekiem? Magda próbowała nawet z nią na ten temat rozmawiać, lecz Jola widocznie od miłości straciła resztę rozsądku, gdyż jeszcze oburzyła się na Magdę. Za dobre serce! Lekcje zaczynały się o piątej. Najpierw była gimnastyka, potem normalne ćwiczenia baletowe, a wreszcie opracowywanie poszczególnych tańców. W przerwach, dla odpoczynku odbywały się wykłady z historii literatury, tańca, muzyki i teatru. Pani Karnicka nie chciała, by jej uczennice były zwykłymi "girlsami", lecz miała taką zasadę, by każda po ukończeniu kursu mogła zostać artystką samodzielną. Dlatego musiały przygotowywać się do egzaminów, gdyż na członków Związku Artystów przyjmowano tylko po przeegzaminowaniu. Wykłady te prowadziła częściowo sama pani Iwona, jeżeli chodziło o taniec, literaturę wykładał taki dość śmieszny, ale bardzo miły redaktor Żydek, o teatrze zaś mówił znany aktor dramatyczny, Karol Turczynowski. Poza wykładami, zadawane były różne rzeczy do przygotowania w domu. Przeważnie czytanie. Trzeba było poznać Szekspira, komedie Fredry, przeczytać różne życiorysy, sztuki, powieści. Magda, która lubiła książki, a pamięć miała doskonałą, robiła to z przyjemnością i niejednej koleżance dawała później streszczenia: nie każdej chciało się czytać, a zresztą nie każda miała na to czas. Niektóre pracowały w biurach lub sklepach, czy też zajęte były w domu. Magda też nie próżnowała, ale siedząc w kasie miała dość wolnych chwil na książki. Od dnia zaręczyn z Biesiadowskim, które jako, że wypadły w pierwszym tygodniu Wielkiego Postu, odbyły się bardzo skromnie, otrzymała od ojca pozwolenie na powrót do dawnego zwyczaju. To znaczy, przychodziła do jatki na siódmą, a o dwunastej była już wolna. Z nadejściem wiosny i to krótkie wysiadywanie w sklepie było jednak nie do wytrzymania. Zdawało się Magdzie, że z każdym dniem bardziej nienawidzi nieznośnego odoru mięsa, wrzasku kucht, wygłupiań się pana Kamionki i chichotów Adeli. Było to nawet śmieszne, że ona młoda, piękna, ona, przed którą otwiera się wspaniałe wykwintne życie, ona, która będzie jeździć luksusowymi samochodami i zadawać się z najwytworniejszym towarzystwem, że właśnie ona musi sterczeć tu w jatce na brudnej Tamce i być oglądana w tej roli przez różne paniusie, tłumoki i garnkotłuki. Z dnia na dzień stawała się bardziej nerwowa. Dla Biesiadowskiego i Adeli bywała coraz opryskliwsza, czeladnika w ogóle nie raczyła dostrzegać, a nawet coraz częściej ośmielała się odpowiadać bardzo hardo samemu ojcu. W takim to była stanie, gdy najniespodziewaniej w świecie pękła wielka bomba. Było to w niedzielę. Wszyscy siedzieli jeszcze przy stole po kolacji, a wuj Zaklesiński wierszem opowiadał, jak dostał onegdaj zamówienie na uprząż do Cytadeli, gdy zastukano do drzwi. – Oho, po mnie przychodzi magnifika, żebym już wstawał od stolika – powiedział wuj Zaklesiński, a pan Biesiadowski wybuchnął śmiechem... Wikta uchyliła drzwi i wsadzając do pokoju przestraszoną twarz, wyszeptała: – Tu jakiś z tyjatru... – Co? Kto? – zapytał niechętnie pan Nieczaj. – Z tyjatru, no, przecież mówię. Do Magdalenki, żeby przychodziła, bo tam nogi połamali. Magda zerwała się z miejsca i zanim ktoś zdołał się zorientować, wybiegła do przedpokoju: – Co się stało? Młody chłopak w liberii, z czapką, na której wyhaftowany był napis: "Złota Maska", szybko wyjaśnił: – Pan dyrektor kazał, żeby pani zaraz jechała do teatru. Pani Karnicka czeka, bo stało się nieszczęście i jedna z panienek złamała nogę w tym numerze, co to z latarkami. I pani ma być na zastępstwo. Magda stała przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, lecz szybko się zorientowała. – Dobrze, zaraz. Nałożę kapelusz. – Niech się pani śpieszy. Taksówka czeka. Magda biegiem skoczyła do swego pokoju, nie odpowiadając na niczyje pytania. Była już w kapeluszu, chwyciła torebkę, rękawiczki, gdy zastąpił jej drogę ojciec: – Ty dokąd? – odezwał się groźnie. – No, nie słyszy tatko? Nieszczęście się stało!... Niechże mnie tatko puści! – Jeżeli ktoś nogę złamał, to doktora trzeba nie ciebie. – Ja muszę iść! – Nie pójdziesz – krzyknął, aż zadzwoniły szyby. – Kiedy ... ja... – Milcz! Zaraz mi zdejmuj kapelusz. Ani mi się waż! Pogroził jej pięścią przed nosem, potem wolnym krokiem skierował się do przedpokoju: – A pan wynoś się stąd. Tylko już! – Proszę szanownego pana – próbował perswadować woźny. – Won! – ryknął pan Nieczaj. Woźny wzruszył ramionami i po chwili drzwi za nim trzasnęły. Magda z kapeluszem w ręku stała, jak skamieniała na progu swego pokoju. Rozumiała, wiedziała, czuła, że oto szczęście jest od niej o krok, że drugi raz w życiu może się nie zdarzyć, że na pewno się nie zdarzy!... W jakimś osłupieniu patrzyła na szerokie plecy ojca, który spokojnie, jakby nic nie zaszło, siadał z powrotem przy stole, na puste twarze innych, na zieloną ceratę, przysypaną okruszynami. A tam na dole taksówka, a na schodach tak wyraźny tupot odchodzącego przeznaczenia... Trzeba było myśleć, rozważyć, zastanowić się, ale nie mogła, nie chciała, nie miała prawa. Nagłym ruchem skoczyła do drzwi. Nawet nie zatrzasnęła ich za sobą. Szybko, bardzo szybko zbiegła po schodach. Była półprzytomna. Nogi same, jakby odrętwiałe w automatycznym rytmie dudniły po drewnianych stopniach. Daleko w górze rozległ się chrypliwy i świszczący głos: – Magda! Wracaj w tej chwili! Przystanęła na jedno mgnienie. Serce waliło aż gdzieś pod gardłem. Omal nie wybuchnęła płaczem: tam wysoko, przechylony przez poręcz stoi groźny, surowy, a teraz bezsilny ojciec, kochany, jedyny, bliski, pokrzywdzony... I małe mieszkanko, znajome, serdeczne, i dobra twarz Adeli, i zielona cerata z okruszynami... Przecież to szaleństwo oderwać się od tego wszystkiego, to tak, jak oderwać się od życia!... – Magda! – strasznie i rozpaczliwie odezwał się w górze głos ojca. Wpakowała palce między zęby i zacisnęła szczęki, nie czując bólu. – Albo wracaj zaraz, albo won na zawsze! – zagrzmiał głos. – Na zawsze, na zawsze, tak, na zawsze... – zaszeptała Magda i pędem zbiegła do bramy. Taksówka już ruszała z miejsca: – Panie, stój pan! – krzyknęła jakimś nieswoim głosem. Szofer stanął, woźny pomógł jej wsiąść. – To chwała Bogu, że pani przyjedzie – zaczął mówić – inaczej trzeba byłoby numer skreślić, a pan dyrektor aż się wściekał. I tak pan Boksza zachorował, to już brakowałoby trzech numerów. Magda słyszała, lecz nie rozumiała, co słyszy. Teraz nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, dokąd i po co jedzie. Zresztą to nie było ważne. Jedynie ważne było to, że skończyło się jej dawne życie. Na zawsze... Tak, wiedziała, że ojciec słowa nie cofnie. Koniec z tamtym. Dlaczego, po co?... Sama nie umiała w tej chwili odpowiedzieć sobie na to. Koniec z rodziną, z Adelą, z ojcem, koniec z jatką na Tamce... – Prędzej, proszę pani – otrzeźwił ją głos woźnego – bo nie zdąży pani przebrać się. Samochód stał przed teatrem. Nie od tej wspaniałej oświetlonej strony, lecz z drugiej, gdzie było wejście do garderoby i w ogóle za kulisy. – Zimno pani? – dziwił się woźny. Rzeczywiście, trzęsła się, jak w gorączce. Weszła do bramy i w drugim podwórzu przez obite blachą drzwi, na ciemne schody. Jeszcze jedne drzwi i oto znalazła się w znanym już sobie korytarzu. Woźny pobiegł naprzód, a Magda oparła się o ścianę, gdyż uginały się pod nią nogi. Z daleka poznała sylwetkę pani Iwony i przemogła się, by zrobić kilka kroków. Wokół panował nieopisany hałas. Krzyki, tupot kroków, stuk dekoracji. W powietrzu nieznośnie czuć było farbami i eterem. Czuła, że jeszcze chwila, a zemdleje. – Magdalenko, jakie to szczęście, że przyjechałaś, prędzej, drogie dziecko, prędzej – ściskała ją pani Iwona, popychając naprzód – co ci jest, moje złoto? – Nic, nic, proszę pani – zdołała wybąknąć. – Blado wyglądasz. – Ten eter tak tu czuć – usprawiedliwiła się Magda. – Ach, co ja miałam, co ja miałam – zatrzepotała rękami pani Iwona. – Bela, biedactwo złamała nogę. Pogotowie, skandal. Oczywiście publiczności powiedziało się, że to drobny wypadek, ale ja jestem w rozpaczy. – Złamała? – Nie wiem. Pojęcia nie mam. Może tylko zwichnięcie, może ścięgno. Ci idioci lekarze przecie na niczym się nie znają. Bóg da, że się to dobrze skończy. Musiała źle postawić stopę. Zdaje się piła przed przedstawieniem. I to wszystko na moją głowę. Za dziesięć minut wchodzisz na scenę. Magda kurczowo ścisnęła jej rękę: – Ja się boję, proszę pani, ja się boję. – Czego, moja ptaszynko! Niemądra jesteś. – Ja nie potrafię! – zawołała Magda w rozpaczy. – Doskonale potrafisz. Musisz. Przekonasz się, że to nic nadzwyczajnego. No chodź, chodź. Wepchnęła ją do garderoby. – Magda! – rozległy się głosy. – Niech żyje! Wiesz co z Belą?... Pijana była!... – Ubierzcie ją prędzej – nagliła pani Iwona – i niech która zrobi jej twarz. Dziewczęta, już gotowe do występu, otoczyły Magdę ze wszystkich stron. Przyniesiono kostium noszony przedtem przez Kantarkównę. – Będzie trochę za ciasny na ciebie – mówiła jedna. – Należałoby przystrzyc ci włosy. – Dobre będą. Magda półprzytomna pozwoliła się rozbierać. Wreszcie naciągnięto na nią aksamitny kostium, w którym wyglądała rzeczywiście ładnie. – No, tylko nie złam i ty nogi, a wszystko będzie doskonale – żartowała Jola. Od kilku palników gazowych, na których rozgrzewano rurki do włosów, od gęsto rozmieszczonych silnych żarówek i wreszcie od kilkunastu osób, stłoczonych w ciasnej garderobie, było gorąco nie do wytrzymania. Świeżo naszminkowane twarze prawie natychmiast zaczynały błyszczeć, toteż puder znajdował się w nieustannym użyciu i pełno go było w powietrzu. Magdzie też upudrowały koleżanki ramiona, plecy, uda i łydki. Jej skóra o złotawym odcieniu straciła swój ciepły kolor, którego zazdrościła Magdzie niejedna, stała się trupio biała i martwa. Gdy jednak zobaczyła w lustrze swoją uszminkowaną twarz, zaprotestowała: – Zrobiłyście ze mnie jakąś maszkarę. Nie chcę! To obrzydliwe. – Ależ głupia jesteś – śmiały się – popatrz na każdą z nas! – Bo nie umiecie – broniła się. – Ty nas będziesz uczyć! – To stanowczo zanadto – upierała się Magda – takie sińce pod oczami i te powieki! – Jak chcesz, możesz zetrzeć – rozgniewała się Zośka Jasionowska. – Będziesz wyglądała na scenie jak trup wymoczony w occie! – Jak galareta! Magda zresztą wiedziała, że one mają rację. Jednak niedawna awantura w domu i strach przed występem tak roztrzęsły jej nerwy, że wciąż była bliska płaczu i nie umiała panować nad sobą, chociaż wiedziała, że naraża się na drwiny koleżanek. Znowu przybiegła do garderoby pani Iwona, zatroskana i podniecona: – Chodźcie prędzej – zawołała – musimy koniecznie przerobić "Molocha" przynajmniej dwa razy, by Magdalenka się wprawiła. – Po co! Ona przecież umie – ociągały się. – Już i tak nogi nas bolą. – Ja – kategorycznie usiadła w kącie Białkówna – ani myślę. Jeżeli zrobią teraz próbę, to nie będę miała sił... Nagle na progu stanął reżyser Bończa: – Jest ta nowa? – zapytał ostro. – Oto ta – wskazała Magdę pani Iwona. Bończa niedbale obejrzał ją, poklepał po ramieniu i mruknął: – Uważaj, żebyś się nie wsypała. Masz pietra? Co? Nie czekając odpowiedzi zawrócił i wyszedł. – Jak on śmie mówić do mnie na ty! – oburzyła się Magda. – Cóż ci to szkodzi – wzruszyła ramionami Brandtmayerka. – W teatrze nikt na te rzeczy nie zwraca uwagi – dodała pojednawczo pani Iwona – no, dziewczynki, chodźcie. – Ja nie pójdę – powtórzyła Białkówna. – Nie odstawiaj ważnej! – krzyknęła na nią któraś – bo powiem Bończy i doigrasz się. – Całuj go wiesz gdzie!? – odcięła się Białkówna, wstała jednak i poszła za wszystkimi. Próba odbyła się na pierwszym piętrze w kancelarii. Nie było tu pianina i nawet po zsunięciu stołów zrobiło się niezbyt wiele miejsca. Jednak próba przeszła nieźle. Magda uspokoiła się znacznie, a pośpiech, w jakim musiała przebierać się i próbować, odwrócił nieco jej myśli. Toteż, gdy znalazła się wreszcie wraz z koleżankami na tle dekoracji na scenie, przed zapuszczoną jeszcze kurtyną, serce waliło jej w piersi wprawdzie równie mocno, lecz już tylko z tremy. Nie zapomniała o domu i ojcu, lecz tamto wszystko wydało się jakieś odległe i nieważne. Gdzieś na dnie w żołądku odczuwała jakby skurcz, jakby nie dokończony spazm, ale cała jej świadomość ogniskowała się tu, na scenie. Za chwilę rozsunie się kurtyna i ujrzy przed sobą tysiące oczu, tysiące twarzy. Lekko, z rękami wyciągniętymi przed siebie jak do pływackiego salto mortale, skoczyła w szeroką czerwoną paszczę Molocha na miękkie wojłokowe materace. Opadła w przysiadzie. Numer był skończony. Widownia grzmiała od oklasków. Magda stała nieruchomo pośród spiętrzonych tyłów dekoracji, gdy chwyciła ją za rękę pani Iwona: – Wyjdźże, tędy, prędzej: Wypchnęła ją na scenę. Kurtyna raz po raz rozsuwała się i zsuwała, teatr grzmiał od oklasków, a one kłaniały się i uśmiechały, ciężko dysząc ze zmęczenia. Sala jeszcze huczała od oklasków, lecz jakiś jegomość w zielonym kitlu i z plikiem kartek w ręku dał zza kulis znak i kurtyna znieruchomiała. W tejże chwili wpadł na scenę i zaczął krzyczeć: – Zjazd! Zjeżdżajcie! Psiakrew i tak nam spóźniacie! – Co się pan tak rzuca – zawołała któraś, a inna dodała: – Panie inspicjencie, nie machaj pan tak rączkami, bo jeszcze się urwą! – Takie bydlę – zdyszanym głosem mówiła Zysmanówna, gdy przepychały się w wąskim przejściu do korytarza – takie bydlę! Żałuje nam tych oklasków, bo na jego Marczyńską, to nikt ręką nie ruszy. – Świnia jest – zawyrokowała Białkówna. Na rozmowy jednak nie było czasu. Natomiast trzeba było przebierać się do trzeciego numeru w hawajskie kostiumy. Na korytarzu w garderobie pełno było słomy i rafii, a spódniczki wyglądały z bliska fatalnie zniszczone i wyskubane. Z daleka ze sceny dobiegał głos Niny Hańskiej, śpiewającej tęskne tango "Serce zapomnieć nie umie". – Prędzej, prędzej – poganiała Staśka – ta wydra nigdy bisów nie miewa. – Zdążymy. – Nie pchaj się! – Toś ty wlazła mi na nogę! Krótkie, urywane zdania, hałas bieganiny na korytarzu, pośpiech – wszystko to otaczało Magdę jakąś gorączkową atmosferą. Nawet nikt jej słowa nie powiedział, jak wypadł jej występ. Na zalęknione jej pytania koleżanki odpowiadały obojętnie: – Dobrze, owszem... Albo też: – Mogło być gorzej. I teraz sama nie wiedziała, jak i co. W każdym razie następne numery poszły łatwiej. Trochę oswoiła się ze sceną, z reflektorami i z publicznością. Minął jej też strach przed niespodziewanym zjawieniem się ojca i przed awanturą. Natomiast zaczęła ją nękać wcale poważna troska: co teraz zrobi ze sobą?... O powrocie do domu nie mogło być mowy. Wiedziała, że ojciec nie wpuści jej na próg. Postąpiła jak szalona. Nie żałowała tego i nawet w tym przyznawaniu sobie szaleństwa odczuwała swego rodzaju przyjemność i dumę. Jednak należało pomyśleć o noclegu. Przed pierwszą przedstawienie się skończy i co wtedy? W drugiej części, gdy była wolna chwila, zwróciła się z tym do pani Karnickiej. Nie opowiadała oczywiście wszystkiego. Po co miała się zwierzać?... Wystarczyło, że przyznała się do zatargu z ojcem i do prostego faktu, że nie ma gdzie nocować. – Moje złote dziecko – zastanowiła się pani Iwona – najchętniej wzięłabym cię do siebie... Hm... Na kilka dni... Cóż, nie będziesz miała specjalnych wygód, ale jakoś się urządzimy... Magda podziękowała najserdeczniej, jak umiała. W duszy roztkliwiała się nawet nad dobrocią pani Iwony i pełna była najlepszej otuchy. Przez kilka dni skorzysta z gościnności pani Iwony, a później wynajmie sobie pokoik, skromny pokoik przy rodzinie. Przecież będzie zarabiała teraz sześćset złotych miesięcznie. Ogromne pieniądze i wszystko dobrze się ułoży. Gdy jednak po przedstawieniu koleżanki zaczęły się ubierać – na próżno szukała pani Iwony. Okazało się, że już pojechała do domu. Widocznie, albo zapomniała obietnicy danej Magdzie, albo w ten sposób chciała jej dać do zrozumienia, że woli nie brać jej sobie na kark. Można by wprawdzie samej pójść do niej, ale Magda tak się czuła dotknięta, rozbudziło się w niej takie rozżalenie do pani Karnickiej, że stokroć wolałaby całą noc przespacerować w Alejach, niż napraszać się tam, gdzie jej nie chcą. Początkowo pomyślała nawet o hotelu. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że hotel to coś okropnego. W domu rodziców, gdy chciano coś najgorszego powiedzieć o czyimś mieszkaniu, o mieszkaniu, gdzie odbywają się pijatyki i niemoralne rzeczy, mówiono, że to istny hotel. O dziewczętach złego prowadzenia się również opowiadano, że "wyciera się po hotelach". Pomimo to zdecydowałaby się, gdyby nie to, że w torebce miała całego majątku sześć złotych i dwadzieścia pięć groszy. Pozostało zwrócić się do Zosi Jasionowskiej, lecz na Zosię już czekał jej najdroższy. Na lekko rzucone zapytanie Magdy, czy wraca do domu, Zosia oświadczyła: – Mój galopant stawia mi dancing i wiesz co?... Spróbuję go naciągnąć, by zabrał i ciebie. Może się zgodzi. – Dziękuję ci. Nie chcę – odpowiedziała Magda. Dotknęła ją propozycja Zośki. Ma napraszać się i jeszcze kogoś naciągać! Zbierało się jej na płacz. Dziewczęta jedna po drugiej rzucały zdawkowe "do widzenia" i wylatywały jak najśpieszniej. Jakże ich nienawidziła w tej chwili. Jak bardzo czuła się smutna i opuszczona. Do głowy przychodziły najdziwaczniejsze pomysły. Zostać i zanocować tu w garderobie, pójść do którejkolwiek z ciotek, albo nad Wisłę i skoczyć do wody. Niech mają oni wszyscy za swoje. Wyszła z teatru prawie ostatnia. Noc była ciepła i jasna, nad miastem wisiały nisko chmury, przeświecające brudnoczerwoną łuną. Nieliczne grupki przechodniów tu i ówdzie wałęsały się po chodnikach. Środkiem jezdni z rzadka przemykały samochody. Magda skręciła na lewo, jeszcze raz, przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy i stanęła przed frontem teatru: ciemny, szary, ponury gmach przypominał teraz kościół. Nagle drgnęła: pod wejściem dostrzegła sylwetkę opartego o filar człowieka. W następnej chwili poznała Biesiadowskiego i, sama nie wiedząc czemu, zawróciła i najszybciej jak mogła pobiegła w boczną ulicę. Nie gonił jej, widocznie jej nie spostrzegł, albo nie poznał. Nie chciałaby go spotkać za żadną cenę. Nawet przykro się jej zrobiło na myśl, że on tam czeka na nią, że widocznie pomimo wszystkiego nie potępia jej tak, jak ojciec, rodzony ojciec... Gdyby tak nazajutrz wyłowili jej trupa z Wisły!... Miałby, to czego chciał... Doszła do Jerozolimskich. Tu ruch był większy. Na chodnikach dość gęsto stały grupki mężczyzn widocznie podchmielonych. Pokrzykiwali, śmieli się, a gdy mijała ich, spoglądali zaczepnie. Jeszcze więcej było kobiet. Chodziły po dwie, po trzy, lub samotnie. Po ich kroku, po jaskrawych sukniach, po tym, że paliły papierosy, nietrudno było domyśleć się, że są to ulicznice. Zresztą do uszu Magdy dolatywały urywki takich rozmów i tak nieprzyzwoite słowa, że nie było już żadnej wątpliwości. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego: gdzieś daleko w okolicy Dworca Głównego rozległo się przejmujące dwukrotne gwizdnięcie, wolnym krokiem, zaczęły biec przed siebie co sił starczy. Za nimi z ciemnych wnęk bram wyłaniały się coraz nowe i pędziły mijając Magdę. – Wiej frajerko, bo cię buda weźmie! – krzyknęła Magdzie jedna gruba. Magda nie zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Lecz i ją ogarnęła potrzeba ucieczki. Zaczęła biec, coraz szybciej. Niespodziewanie zagrodził jej drogę jakiś wysoki mężczyzna: – Stop! – chwycił ją za ramiona – nie bój się. – Proszę mnie puścić! – krzyknęła zdławionym ze strachu głosem. – Nie bój się mała. Podprowadzę cię. – Niech się pan odczepi! Czuć było od niego wódką i nie trzymał się zbyt mocno na nogach, a jednak nie miała dość sił, by mu się wyrwać. – Głupia jesteś – mówił pochylając się ku niej i dysząc niemiłym odorem alkoholu – ze mną jesteś bezpieczna, a tak gliny cię zabiorą. – Za co? – zdziwiła się. – Nowa jesteś, czy co? Do budy cię wsadzą i do komisariatu, a potem na Daniłowiczowską. A tak żaden cię nie tknie. – Nie rozumiesz? Teraz przypomniała sobie słyszane opowiadania o obławach na "takie" i o budzie, czyli o samochodzie ciężarowym, do którego je wyłapują. I rzeczywiście z daleka zobaczyła kilkunastu policjantów, posuwających się po obu stronach ulicy, jakby tyralierą. O kilkadziesiąt kroków za nimi jechała "buda". Właściwie mówiąc, nie miała czego bać się. Przecież nie była "taką", lecz w jaki sposób mogłaby im to udowodnić!... – No, chodź mała – wziął ją pod rękę wstawiony jegomość – podobasz mi się. Od dawna chodzisz? Posłusznie szła obok niego. Minęli policjantów, którzy bacznie przyglądali się Magdzie i skręcili w Kruczą. – Pan myli się – już śmielej odezwała się Magda – ja wcale nie jestem "taka"... – No, no – zaśmiał się pobłażliwie – ile chcesz za noc?... Ale uważasz: musisz zrobić mi rabat! No? Siłą wyrwała mu się i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy. – Czekaj, ty małpo zielona! – krzyknął. – To taka twoja wdzięczność! Stał na brzegu chodnika i długo jeszcze słyszała za sobą jego wyzwiska. Gdy doszła do placu Zbawiciela zaczynały już gasnąć latarnie, a niebo na wschodzie przejaśniało świtem. Nigdy dotąd nie wyobrażała sobie, że można się czuć tak nieszczęśliwą i bezradną. Wokół wznosiły się wielkie kamienice o ciemnych oknach. W każdej dziesiątki mieszkań, setki pokojów. Tyle pokojów, tyle łóżek, a ona musi chodzić po pustym mieście, bo dla niej nie ma ani jednego. Wtem zobaczyła tramwaj nocny, tramwaj zupełnie pusty i przyszła jej myśl: wsiądzie i przejeździ tam i z powrotem aż do rana. Zaczekała na przystanku, wsiadła. Tramwaj doszedł do placu Unii, tu znów kupiła bilet i nim dojechała do Królewskiej już spała. Na Woli konduktor obudził ją, wykupiła bilet. – Nie ma pani gdzie nocować? – zapytał. – Tak – bąknęła. – Bezdomnych coraz więcej – ziewnął – niech pani śpi. Zrobiło się już całkiem jasno, gdy, przejeździwszy dwa złote; wysiadła przy Saskim Ogrodzie. Brama była otwarta. Weszła i usiadła na ławce, by natychmiast zasnąć. Obudził ją gwar. Słońce mocno przygrzewało, alejką szły podskakując wesoło dzieci z tornistrami. Przeciągnęła się, wyjęła z torby lusterko, zapudrowała nos, poprawiła pomadką wargi, przeliczyła pieniądze: cztery złote dwadzieścia pięć groszy. Wszystkie kości dziwnie bolały, oczy piekły. Ręce były brudne. Odczuwała silny głód i tak by chciała umyć się. Przypomniała sobie mleczarenkę na Solcu, gdzie bardzo niedrogie dostałaby śniadanie. Wstała i poszła, lecz w pół drogi zawróciła: na Powiślu mogłaby spotkać znajomych, a i w samej mleczarni wiedziano, kim jest. Właścicielka pani Kuśmierowska, zawsze u nich brała mięso. Po krótkim wahaniu Magda wstąpiła do pierwszej cukierni. Wypiła kawę i zjadła trzy ciastka. W toalecie umyła się i tak zostało jej całego majątku dwa dwadzieścia. A najgorsze było to, że nie miała co robić z sobą. Od chodzenia i od snu na twardej ławce bolały ją nogi. Mogła jeszcze wrócić do Saskiego Ogrodu i przesiedzieć do wieczora, a przynajmniej do piątej, kiedy można już będzie pójść do szkoły, ale nie umiała spędzać czasu tak bezczynnie. Wreszcie zdecydowała się pójść jednak do Zosi na Złotą. Zosię zastała jeszcze w łóżku. Rozczochrana, nie umalowana wyglądała przynajmniej o pięć lat starzej, a poza tym miała jeszcze czerwone oczy po awanturze z matką. Pani Jasionowska, kobieta zgryźliwa i wiecznie narzekająca na wszystko, miała do córki nieustającą pretensję o pieniądze. Rachowały się z sobą o każdy grosz. Gabinet dentystyczny matki prosperował źle. Zdarzały się nieraz całe tygodnie, że pies z kulawą nogą nie przyszedł. Zosia zaś co poniedziałek otrzymywała swoją gażę i płaciła matce za utrzymanie, ale ani grosza więcej. Przy swoich dwudziestu latach musiała przecie ubrać się, mieć na fryzjera i inne takie rzeczy. Zajmowały na drugim piętrze czteropokojowe mieszkanie, w którym właściwie tylko Zosia miała swój kąt, bo gabinet był nie do użytku, matka sypiała na tapczanie w poczekalni, czwarty zaś pokój wynajęty był sublokatorowi, panu Machotce, niemłodemu już urzędnikowi magistratu. Pomimo tego, że pokój Zośki też był tylko pokoikiem, śmiało można było pomieścić tu jeszcze jedną osobę. Pod piecem stała wąska wprawdzie i dosyć krótka kozetka, od biedy jednak można było tam spać. Po dłuższej rozmowie Magda zdobyła się na przyznanie się do swego zerwania z rodziną. Oczywiście, ani słówkiem nie napomknęła o nocy, spędzonej na mieście. Zresztą, już samo zerwanie wystarczyło Zosi jako sensacja. Aż usiadła na łóżku: – Wszyscy rodzice to idioci! Wszyscy! – powtarzała z przejęciem – wprost dziwię się, jak można tak długo żyć na świecie i być tak głupim. Odruchowo sama zaproponowała Magdzie, że ją "przytuli". Była nawet tym zachwycona. We dwie zawsze weselej i przynajmniej matka nie będzie dokuczać. Sama pani Jasionowska nie miała nic przeciw projektowi z małym zastrzeżeniem, że w tych ciężkich czasach, jakkolwiek bardzo pragnęłaby tego, nie może sobie pozwolić na bezinteresowność. Ułożono tedy, że Magda ma płacić za mieszkanie i za utrzymanie tyleż, co Zosia, ale z dołu, bo obecnie jest bez grosza. Wynosiło to zaledwie czwartą część spodziewanej gaży, toteż Magda była prawie szczęśliwa. Całowały się z Zosią i obie serdecznie się popłakały z rozczulenia. Powracając do spraw praktycznych, ponieważ Magda nawet koszuli na zmianę nie miała, uradziły, że Zosia po południu, kiedy pana Nieczaja nie będzie już w jatce, pójdzie do Adeli i rozmówi się z nią w tych sprawach. Magda była pewna dobroci siostry i nie zawiodła się. Adela podobno bardzo się popłakała, a najważniejsze było to, że wszystko, co mogła bez zwrócenia uwagi ojca znieść do bramy dała Zosi. W ten sposób Magda otrzymała swoją bieliznę, kilka sukienek, paczkę listów, różne drobiazgi i jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć złotych wraz z zaklęciami, by jeszcze namyśliła się – że powinna starać się przebłagać ojca i wrócić. Dowiedziała się przy tym, że pan Nieczaj ani palcem nie ruszył, by ją z powrotem sprowadzić do domu. Wszystkie obawy były niepotrzebne. Natomiast zaraz z rana kazał sprowadzić handlarza i sprzedać mu Magdzine łóżko "za tyle, ile da". Zapowiedział też Wikcie, że Magdy ma na próg nie wpuścić, jeżeli nie chce sama wylecieć na zbity łeb. To i dużo podobnych szczegółów opowiedziała Adela Zosi pod solennymi zaklęciami zachowania tego w tajemnicy przed Magdą, a to w nadziei; że z czasem rzecz jakoś się wyklaruje, ułoży i dojdzie do przebaczenia ojcowskiego. Magda jednak zbyt dobrze znała swego ojca, by miała się łudzić. Zresztą; nie myślała już o tym. Rozumiała, że dawne jej życie skończyło się bezpowrotnie i nie żałowała tego. Nowe wprawdzie nie zaczynało się pięknie, ani tym bardziej lekko, jednakże mogło, musiało pójść naprzód, podczas gdy tamto nigdy nie wysunęłoby się poza granicę codzienności, poza mieszkanie na Dobrej, poza jatkę na Tamce; poza w najlepszym wypadku takąż szarość i powszedniość w małżeństwie z Biesiadowskim. Jeżeli o niego chodziło, postanowiła zerwać również wszelkie dawne stosunki. Wiedziała z góry, po co czekał na nią przed teatrem. Może z nich wszystkich on jeden nie poczytał jej ucieczki za jakiś kryminał, ale oczywiście namawiałby do powrotu, byłby gotów, pomimo potępienia jej odważne go i samodzielnego kroku ożenić się z nią i w wielkiej wspaniałomyślności zamknąć w swoim ciasnym życiu. Magda nie wątpiła, że Biesiadowski ponowi próbę zobaczenia się z nią: Czułaby się dotknięta, gdyby miało stać się inaczej, i nie omyliła się: czekał na nią już o siódmej. Musiał dowiedzieć się, że za kulisy wchodzi się od przeciwnej strony, gdyż o siódmej był już przy wejściu. Ponieważ patrzał jakimś przerażonym wzrokiem, i nie mógł słowa wymówić i stał, tak z głupią miną i z kapeluszem w ręku; zirytowana przywitała go ostro: – Czego pan sobie życzy? – Panno Magdaleno – bełkotał – panno Magdaleno... – Ja nie mam czasu. Czego pan chce? – Panno Magdaleno – pomówić; chwileczkę... – jąkał się. – Muszę się przebrać, już po siódmej – wzruszyła ramionami – i o czym mamy w ogóle mówić. Obok nich co kilka chwil wpadał ktoś do sieni: koleżanki, aktorzy, muzycy z orkiestry. A każdy musiał badawczo przyjrzeć się Biesiadowskiemu. – Niechże pan nałoży ten kapelusz – powiedziała opryskliwie – i czego pan chce?... Będzie może pan namawiać, bym wróciła do domu?... Ani mi się śni. Rozumie pan?... Dość mam tego. – Ja nie to, ale chwileczkę, może wstąpimy do cukierni na ciastka!... – Zwariował pan?! – oburzyła się – panu się zdaje, że przedstawienie w teatrze to może czekać na pańskie ciastka!. Nagle zrobiło się jej żal tego poczciwego człowieka i dodała znacznie łagodniej: – Jeżeli pan chce, niech pan wstąpi do mnie jutro... o trzeciej, na Złotą pod trzydziesty piąty. U pani Jasionowskiej. Będzie pan pamiętał? – Będę – kiwnął głową. – No to do widzenia. Ale mówię z góry, że jeżeli chce mnie pan namawiać, to szkoda zachodu. Do widzenia. Wyciągnęła doń rękę, którą Biesiadowski chwycił jakoś niezgrabnie w przegubie i pocałował w bransoletkę. Czasu rzeczywiście zostało niewiele. Przebierała się gorączkowo. Dziewczęta, które widziały ją rozmawiającą przed wejściem z Biesiadowskim, rzucały różne złośliwe dowcipuszki na jego temat. – Nawet ręki nie umie dobrze podać – myślała Magda i milczała uporczywie, nie odpowiadając na docinki. Tego dnia, jak zwykle w poniedziałki, publiczności było niewiele. To wywierało swój wpływ i na nastrój za kulisami. Wszyscy ruszali się ospale. Dziewczęta charakteryzowały się mniej starannie, a nawet inspicjent mniej krzyczał, niż poprzednio. Przedstawienie zaczęło się z dziesięciominutowym opóźnieniem i Magda miała trochę czasu, by nieco się rozejrzeć. Czuła się znacznie spokojniejsza i tremowała się mniej. Zresztą w ciągu dnia z Zosią i po południu w szkole jeszcze raz przerobiła wszystkie numery. Pani Iwona skrzyczała ją za to, że Magda nie domyśliła się sama przyjść na noc, gdy jednak dowiedziała się, że Magda znalazła locum u Zosi Jasionowskiej, więcej już do tej sprawy nie powróciła. – Człowiek powinien sam sobie radzić – pomyślała Magda – jeżeli będzie liczyć na kogokolwiek, ani się opatrzy, jak szlag go trafi. Stwierdziła to nie bez goryczy w kierunku pani Iwony, ale żalu do niej w gruncie rzeczy nie miała. Skoro świat jest taki, trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Zresztą, na rozważania po prostu nie było czasu. Wchodziła w nowe życie, gdzie wszystko było inne, wszystko ciekawe, wszystko dziwne. To, co dawniej wiedziała o teatrze z opowiadań koleżanek, tak bardzo różniło się od tego co teraz oglądała własnymi oczyma, że wszystko trzeba było poznawać na nowo. Albo one nie umiały opowiadać, albo sama Magda miała nietrafne wyobrażenia. Poza tym od jutra miały się zacząć próby nowej rewii i wszystkie tym były przejęte. Przedstawienie poszło gładko. Magda czuła się znacznie swobodniej. Po pierwsze dlatego, że się już nieco oswoiła, a po drugie z tej racji, że cały zespół mniej był podniecony, niż wczoraj przy wypełnionej widowni. Uważniej i szczegółowiej rozejrzała się za kulisami. Nie było tu ani tak brudno, ani tak nieporządnie, jak się jej wydawało za pierwszej bytności. Dwie tylko rzeczy nie przestawały męczyć: jaskrawość świateł, od których aż oczy bolały i kurz, wibrujący się tumanami z podłogi i ze stosów dekoracji. Do końca drugiego przedstawienia zdążyła już poznajomić się z kilkoma artystami i z samą Reną Turską. Właściwie nie były to znajomości, po prostu ten czy ów zwracał się z jakąś uwagą lub dowcipem i później zapytywał: – To pani na miejsce tej biednej Beli. – Tak – odpowiadała i uśmiechała się w miarę przymilnie. – Nie wie pani, jak jej zdrowie? – Niestety, noga złamana – robiła poważną minkę – podobno przynajmniej przez trzy miesiące będzie musiała się leczyć. Wówczas aktor chrząknął i jakoś poufalej mówił bezosobowo: – Proszę uważać, bo to łatwo takie coś – a potem tego! Tylko Bończa i stary Berczyński bez ceremonii zwracali się od razu "na ty". Bończa, obojętnie i ostro, nawet powiedział, gdy stała koło rampy: – "Nie szwendaj się tu". Berczyński zaś żartobliwie, nazywając Magdę "cicipulką", jak zresztą zwracał się do wszystkich girls. Natomiast Turska wprost oczarowała Magdę. Zaczepiła ją na korytarzu z prośbą o przypięcie tuberoz. – Moja panna Klocia gdzieś mi się zawieruszyła, bardzo panią przepraszam, że ją trudzę – tłumaczyła się z uśmiechem. – Ależ proszę pani, mnie to sprawia prawdziwą przyjemność – szczerze powiedziała Magda. – Pani, zdaje się, jest naszą nową koleżanką?... Tak?... Nie znamy się – wyciągnęła rękę – jestem Turska. – Och, proszę pani – zaczerwieniła się Magda – kto by pani nie znał! Moje nazwisko jest Nieczajówna. Turska przez chwilę przyglądała się Magdzie, po czym powiedziała: – Ma pani cudowny kolor włosów... Może pani nie jest piękna, ale ma pani coś więcej niż piękność: wdzięk. Duży wdzięk. Wracając w nocy z Zosią do domu, Magda zachwycała się: – Ach, jakaż ona miła, jaka sympatyczna, ta Turska. Taka sławna artystka, taka piękna i uwielbiana, a nic nie zarozumiała. – No! Powiedzmy – sceptycznie zauważyła Zosia. – Jest czarująca – upierała się Magda – Taka naturalna i nic nosa nie zadziera. – Pewno, wobec ciebie. Ale zobaczyłabyś ją, jak traktuje inne aktorki, których konkurencji mogłaby się bać. Ty dla niej czy ja, to prawie tak, jak publiczność. Magda jednak nie dała się przekonać. Zresztą, nigdy w życiu nie umiała całkowicie polegać na czyimś zdaniu. Zbyt często miała możność przekonania się, że ludzie mylą się, że są niesprawiedliwi, lub po prostu inaczej patrzą na świat niż ona. Każdy człowiek w inny sposób ocenia te same rzeczy. Choćby taka Zosia i jej matka. Gdy Magda nazajutrz porozmawiała z panią Jasionowską, zupełnie inaczej zaczęła ją sądzić, niż dotychczas. Dotychczas myślała o niej tak, jak ją przedstawiała Zosia: skąpa, gderliwa, narzekająca i głupia. Wyzyskująca rodzoną córkę i zacofana. Z ust zaś pani Jasionowskiej dowiedziała się bardzo nieładnych rzeczy o Zosi: – Całe życie poświęciłam tej dziewczynie – mówiła pani Jasionowska, wycierając irchową ściereczką niklowane przybory dentystyczne – za mąż drugi raz nie wyszłam tylko dlatego, że ten człowiek, porządny zresztą, bogaty i bardzo mnie kochający nie lubił Zosi. Czyż mogłam rodzone dziecko narażać na takiego ojczyma?... Od ust sobie odejmuję. Niech pani zajrzy do mojej szafy. Mam tam dwie jedyne sukienczyny, sprawione przed trzema laty. Od dwóch lat bucików sobie nie kupiłam. Wszystko wydaję na Zosię. I żebym chociaż raz na tydzień, ale, raz na miesiąc od niej dobre słowo usłyszała! Gdy ją całuję, odwraca głowę. Tak, panno Magdaleno, tak. Taki jest los matki. Podniosła do góry swe smutne, zaczerwienione oczy, a wąskie zwiędłe usta drgnęły jej pod zakrzywionym nosem o szerokich nozdrzach. I Magda pełna była dla niej współczucia, ale już w pół godziny później, gdy prasowała sobie w kuchni kombinezkę, dowiedziała się od służącej, że: – ...pani to dawniej była inna, nie taka nerwowa. Wszystko bez ten proszek. Całe zło bez ten proszek. Bo jak pani na proszek nie ma, to ręce jej tak latają, że pacjenta to nieraz i pokaleczy. A taki to drugi raz nie przyjdzie. – O jakim proszku pani mówi? – zdziwiła się Magda. Kucharka zaś rozejrzała się i zaczęła szeptem opowiadać, że pani Jasionowska, to w aptece taki proszek biały kupuje, co się nazywa "kukaina", że aż pan aptekarz się dziwi, co to pani ma aż taką praktykę, że żaden inny dentysta tyle tego nie bierze. A od tego proszku to pani robi się wesoła i dobra, że choć do rany przykładać, a za to, gdy "kukainy" nie ma, to jak błędna chodzi. – A panna Zosia wie o tym? – zaciekawiła się Magda. – Jużci wie, ale niech panienka nie zdradzi się przed nią ani przed starą, że ja coś mówiłam. Magda obiecała solennie zachowanie tajemnicy, lecz już teraz całkiem nie wiedziała, co sądzić o Zosi i jej matce. Tegoż dnia poznała i sublokatora pana Machotkę. Był to już starszy jegomość dość tłusty, z brzuszkiem, poważny i uprzejmy. Oświadczył Magdzie, że sam kiedyś miał zostać aktorem, gdyż występując na scenach amatorskich, cieszył się powodzeniem, ale życie poszło inaczej. Ofiarował się też uczyć ją deklamacji, co jest bardzo ważne na scenie, zwłaszcza rewiowej. – Tylko nie chodź do tego piernika – ostrzegła Zosia Magdę po jego wyjściu – on pojęcia o deklamacji nie ma, a tylko chce pomacać. Mnie też na to nabierał. – Nie może być – dziwiła się Magda – taki solidny. – Solidna świnia. Czy ty wiesz, że ile razy kąpię się w łazience, to ten drań przez dziurkę od klucza podgląda? – No więc możesz zakryć, zawiesić czymś. – Phi, – wzruszyła Zosia ramionami – cóż to mi szkodzi. Jestem dość ładnie zbudowana. Niech się piernik pali: – To jest obrzydliwe – wzdrygnęła się Magda. – Przesadzasz. A zresztą, im lepiej się napatrzy, tym później bardziej się przymigdala. Oczywiście, na dystans. A gdy przymigdala się, to przynosi bezpłatne kartki do kin, bo on może tam dostawać w magistracie. Magda już na to nic nie odpowiedziała, bo przecie nie mogła zrażać sobie Zośki, a gdyby tak bez ogródek palnęła jej, co myśli, na pewno pokłóciłyby się na całego. Na przyjęcie Biesiadowskiego ubrała się w czarną sukienkę, zapiętą pod szyję i podczerniła sobie oczy, żeby wyglądać smutniej: Bądź co bądź była pokrzywdzona przez ojca, znalazła się "na łasce losu w wirze przeznaczeń": Tymi właśnie słowami, zapożyczonymi z niedawno przeczytanej biografii jakiejś gwiazdy filmowej, przywitała Biesiadowskiego. Nie bardzo zrozumiał i niezbyt głęboko ocenił w ogóle jej tragiczne przeżycia, gdyż przyniósł półkilową bombonierkę z czekoladkami. Magda umyślnie udawała, że nie dostrzegła prezentu; żeby wiedział, jak mało znaczą czekoladki wobec chwil, jakie przechodzi jej dusza. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Magdy zaczął od namowy, by porzuciła teatr. Wprawdzie panu Nieczajowi nie wystarczyłoby to do przebaczenia, ale z biegiem czasu niewątpliwie dałby się ułagodzić, czyli rzecz zostałaby załatwiona po ludzku i po bożemu. Magda zaśmiała się ironicznie: – Tak?... Po ludzku?... No, patrzcie państwo, ojciec wypędza córkę z domu i jeszcze on ma coś do przebaczenia, a czy nie przyszło panu do głowy, panie Feliksie, że tutaj, jeżeli kto ma do wybaczenia, to chyba ta skrzywdzona, najniewinniej w świecie skrzywdzona córka! Czy wie pan, jak spędziłam pierwszą noc, kiedy mnie jak psa wypędzono z domu?... Wie pan?... – Skądże... Chociaż początkowo Magda nie miała zamiaru zwierzyć się z tego komukolwiek, lecz teraz wszystko opowiedziała Biesiadowskiemu. – I zgniłabym w rynsztoku czy w więzieniu – zakończyła – gdyby mnie dobrzy ludzie nie przytulili. I za cóż to, za jakie takie straszne grzechy? Cóż to tak złego zrobiłam?... Biesiadowski, wstrząśnięty jej opowiadaniem, przerażony wytrzeszczał oczy. – Proszę – nacierała nań – proszę, niechże pan powie, na czym polega moja wina, moja zbrodnia!? Zamordowałam kogoś! Ograbiłam? Okradłam?... – Ależ, panno Magdaleno... – Cóż to za zbrodnia, że chciałam występować w teatrze? Że chciałam trochę piękniejszego, inteligentniejszego życia, niż w śmierdzącej jatce? Czy nie wolno każdemu człowiekowi myśleć o wybraniu sobie takiego życia, jakiego chce? Czy za to trzeba wypędzać na ulicę?... Tak podnieciła się własnymi słowami, aż w oczach poczuła łzy. Biesiadowski, wzruszony i przestraszony, nie mógł dojść do słowa. – Odepchnęliście mnie wszyscy – mówiła – ale to i dobrze. I ja was nie chcę, nie potrzebuję. Słyszy pan? Nie potrzebuję! Uważajcie mnie za zbrodniarkę, za rozpustnicę, za kogo chcecie. I... i... dajcie mi już święty spokój. Widziała jak silne na nim wywarła wrażenie. Chwycił ją za ręce i zaczął zapewniać, że on zupełnie co innego, że on wcale jej nie potępia, że nawet nie będzie jej namawiał do powrotu. Jakże mogła wątpić w jego serce, w jego miłość? Cóż on byłby wart, gdyby kamieniem w nią rzucił. Dla niej gotów na wszystko byle zachowała dlań odrobinę dobroci. Szukał jej, długie godziny wystawał przed teatrem, nocy nie dosypiał, jedzenia do ust wziąć nie mógł. Tylko o niej wciąż myślał, o niej, którą kocha ponad cały świat, o niej, która jest najpiękniejszą, najlepszą, najdroższą, która zostanie jego żoną... Magda powstrzymała go ruchem ręki. Nie, sądzi ją zbyt dobrze, nigdy nie trzeba przesadzać, a co dotyczy małżeństwa, to o tym mowy być nie może po pierwsze dlatego, że byłaby nieodpowiednią dlań żoną, że nie potrafiłaby dać mu szczęścia, a po drugie, poświęcając się sztuce, wybierając karierę artystyczną, ona sama nie chce teraz, nie chce w ogóle wychodzić za mąż. Biesiadowski był wręcz przybity tym, co usłyszał. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział nieruchomo w milczeniu, później przetarł czoło, chrząknął kilka razy i nieswoim głosem zapytał: – Czy... to już ostatnie słowo... panno Magdaleno? – Ostatnie, panie Feliksie. – Ja... ja przecież nie mam nic przeciw temu, żeby pani występowała, jeżeli... póki pani zechce. Cóż to mnie może przeszkadzać?... Hm... A jeżeliby i przeszkadzało... – Nie, nie – przerwała – my nie jesteśmy dla siebie. Bardzo pana lubię, wdzięczna jestem panu za dobroć, szanuję pana... Ale nie ma o czym mówić. Magda sama sobie wydawała się w tej chwili bardzo doświadczoną i wytworną damą, kobietą z wyższych sfer, która w sposób elegancki, niczym w książce, rozmówiła się z nieodpowiednim konkurentem. Biesiadowski jednak nie ustępował. Zaczął obszernie wywodzić, że wobec stanowczości Magdy nie widzi możności nalegania, ale prosi przynajmniej o pozwolenie na widywanie jej od czasu do czasu. Skoro lubi go trochę, niechże mu wolno będzie odwiedzić ją czasami, porozmawiać. Ze swej strony obiecuje solennie, nie dokuczać jej więcej prośbami, by zechciała zostać jego żoną; ale gdzież tu powód, żeby miał się zarazem wyrzekać znajomości?... I Magda nie widziała przeszkód w tym względzie. Ostatecznie była przekonana, że wcześniej czy później i tak się to urwie, a nie miała serca odmawiać mu takiego drobiazgu. Zastrzegła się tylko, że nie będzie mógł jej widywać zbyt często, gdyż jest niezwykle zajęta, ma próby w teatrze i w szkole, a wieczorem codziennie dwa przedstawienia. Wychodząc Biesiadowski zapytał jeszcze szeptem w przedpokoju: – Panno Magdaleno, a czy... czy niepotrzebne są pani pieniądze? – Jakie pieniądze? – zdziwiła się. – Czy nie mógłbym pani służyć; doprawdy byłbym szczęśliwy, a przecież pani musi mieć wydatki. Spojrzała nań wyniośle: – Panie Feliksie! Co pan sobie w ogóle wyobraża... – Wiem, wiem – przerwał ależ czy przyjaciel, szczery przyjaciel, nie może zaproponować pożyczki? Przecież pani, pracując, zarabia, odda mi pani, a doprawdy... – Dziękuję panu – odpowiedziała sucho nie potrzebuję – do widzenia panu, bo spieszę się. Już jednak w pięć minut po jego wyjściu przyszła refleksja: czy należało odmówić? W torebce zostało zaledwie kilka groszy, a pani Iwona, do której najłatwiej byłoby zwrócić się o pożyczkę, nie dalej, jak wczoraj, narzekała, że sama nie ma pieniędzy. Mogła to być nawet aluzja, do tego, że Magda nie opłaciła jeszcze szkoły. O zwróceniu się do którejś z koleżanek nie było co myśleć. Wszystkie sprawiały sobie teraz letnie suknie i kostiumy kąpielowe. Magda obliczyła sobie, że jej samej wprost niezbędne byłoby teraz wydanie na podobne rzeczy przynajmniej dwustu złotych, ale jednakże była z siebie zadowolona, że nie przyjęła pożyczki od Biesiadowskiego. W ciągu najbliższych dni istotnie nie miała czasu, by się z nim zobaczyć. Próby w teatrze zaczynały się o dwunastej w południe, a ciągnęły się nieraz do piątej. W szkole odbywały się wykłady, których Magda nie chciała opuszczać po pierwsze z racji postanowienia stanięcia na jesieni do egzaminu w Związku Artystów, a po wtóre dlatego, że ją interesowały. Wykłady kończyły się o siódmej, a przedstawienie zaczynało się o wpół do ósmej. Ledwie starczało czasu na przekąskę, na wypicie w garderobie szklanki herbaty i zjedzenie zabranych z domu bułek z wędliną. Z każdym dniem dzięki własnym obserwacjom i rozmowom za kulisami Magda lepiej poznawała stosunki panujące w teatrze. "Złota Maska" była wielką machiną. Pracowało w niej blisko sto osób, wyliczając już maszynistów i służbę, a nie licząc wielu kręcących się za kulisami i w kancelarii kompozytorów, autorów, malarzy, dostawców, agentów i kandydatów. Główną osobą, człowiekiem, który rządził wszystkim i wszystkimi, był dyrektor artystyczny Cykowski. Niewysoki, dość zażywny, ruchliwy, z krótkimi, serdelkowatymi palcami, znajdującymi się w nieustannym ruchu przed twarzą tego, z kim rozmawiał w ogromnych rogowych okularach i z idealnie zaciągniętą "pożyczką" na łysinie, wyglądał zawsze, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł od fryzjera. Jego wysoki ostry głos dobiegał nieustannie z różnych stron, a krótkie nogi o malutkich, prawie dziecinnych stopach zdawały się wciąż tańczyć. Nie umiał chwili ustać na miejscu: podczas rozmowy w podskokach okrążał interlokutora, zasypując go gradem pytań i nie dając dokończyć odpowiedzi. Nigdy też nie zdarzało się, by przyjął kogoś w swoim gabinecie, gdzie królowała panna Rzymska, opryskliwa, i wyfioczona sekretarka. Interesanci dopadali Cykowskiego na schodach, w garderobie, na scenie, w umywalni, w magazynie, w orkiestrze i obskubani ze wszystkich stron, zakrzyczeni, przegadani, nie mogąc dojść do słowa, po dwóch minutach zostawali sami, nie wiedząc dobrze, jak załatwili swoją sprawę, a głos dyrektora Cykowskiego rozbrzmiewał już gdzieś w drugim końcu gmachu. Wszystko według niego poruszało się zbyt wolno, maszyniści byli leniwi, aktorzy ospali, girlsy miały "zardzewiałe zawiasy", stenotypistki sztywne palce. – On nawet tanga słuchać nie może – mówił kapelmistrz Czopski – on by kazał je grać w rytmie polki. – Cholery można dostać – irytowali się inni. Każdy w teatrze umiał naśladować ruchy i głos dyrektora. Najlepiej to jednak robił Berczyński. Często podczas prób, gdy na scenie ruch był wprost wariacki, a orkiestrze pot ściekał z czoła, nieoceniony Berczyński wpadał w środek i podrygując piszczał nieludzkim dyszkantem: – Co to, szpital paralityków?! Cmentarz?... Skład trumien?... Tempo! Tempo! Coraz tępiej! Tak się rewię robi, czy kondukt pogrzebowy?... Wszyscy ryczeli ze śmiechu. Zwłaszcza z owego "kondunktu", gdyż dyrektor często przekręcał wyrazy obce, czy to z pośpiechu, czy też przez nieumiejętność. Śmiał się nawet sam Cykowski, chociaż niezbyt szczerze: Berczyńskiego wprost kochał i na każdą złośliwość mu pozwalał. Inni przedrzeźniali dyrektora po cichu. I to wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Bończy. Ten, jako reżyser, poczuwając się niejako do solidarności z "władzą", będąc zresztą faktycznym kierownikiem artystycznym "Złotej Maski", trzymał się nieco sztywno, chociaż nieraz podczas kpin z dyrektora musiał powstrzymywać uśmiech. – Słuchaj, Bończa – drażnił go Berczyński – przecież tobie serce się kraje, gdy widzisz, że Michał źle robi Cykowskiego? Czy nie nauczysz go ruszać tymi rękami?... Co twoja pasja reżyserska?! Michał, dokładniej: Michał Geisler, popularnie nazywany Gejzerem, Hej-zerem, lub Zweizerem, był największym przyjacielem i największym wrogiem całego zespołu, a to z racji pełnionych przezeń funkcji administratora, czyli szafarza gotówki. Gejzer płacił, lub Gejzer nie płacił. I to decydowało o temperaturze, jaka go otaczała w teatrze. W dobrych miesiącach barometr szedł w górę, wydawało się nawet zaliczki, a wówczas dyrektor administracyjny chodził wśród aktorów niczym uśmiechnięty pasterz między owieczkami. Wówczas też nazywał się kochanym Michałkiem. Gdy z kasą było gorzej, Michałek znikał zza kulis, przemykał się chyłkiem, wystraszony, zatroskany, bardzo, ale to bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Wprost żyć nie umiał bez tej ciepłej życzliwości, bez żarcików, bez tego koleżeństwa z artystami. Wiedział, że nic nie pomogą jego dowcipy, z których zaśmiewano się podczas dni tłustych, że nie kupi sobie łaskawego słowa nawet najlepszym papierosem. Toteż na głowie stawał, by forsę wydobyć, sam swojej pensji nie brał, oszczędności wyciągał, zapożyczał się na mieście. Byle nie znosić tej okropnej atmosfery! Kiedyś był właścicielem fabryczki wód mineralnych i mógł się uważać za zamożnego. Obecnie ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem. Wprawdzie rósł jego udział w "Złotej Masce", ale to nigdy nie było zbyt pewne. Gwarantowało poczciwemu Gejzerowi tylko jedno: jego stanowisko w teatrze, ale to było dlań najważniejsze. Możność kręcenia się za pan brat między aktorami, między ludźmi ubóstwianymi przez Warszawę, nazywania po imieniu takiej Hańskiej, Tureckiej, Lewontewskiej, klepania po ramieniu Kamila Bończy, Berczyńskiego, czy nawet samego Kornata, w chwilach jego dobrego humoru – to było więcej warte niż pieniądze. Oczywiście Gejzer starał się ukrywać w teatrze tę swoją pasję: – na głowę mi by wleźli! – zwierzał się poufnie każdemu po kolei, ale nurzał się w tej atmosferze kulis z tak widoczną rozkoszą, że nawet bez wyznań robionych przy kieliszku nikt o tym nie wątpił. W przeciwieństwie do dyrektora Cykowskiego Gejzer lubił "załatwianie spraw". Z każdym rozmawiał gruntownie i rzeczowo, obiecywał dokładnie, z datą i godziną, zapewniał solennie, przyrzekał, odprowadzał do drzwi, okrągłymi ruchami i okrągłymi zdaniami kończył rozmowę. – Niestety, nic z tego nie było, gdyż Gejzer nie miał żadnego wpływu na sprawy teatralne. I tak decydował sam Cykowski, a w swoich decyzjach absolutnie nie brał pod uwagę poprzednich obietnic dyrektora administracyjnego. Z rzadka dochodziło nawet między nimi z tego powodu do scysji i Michałek wówczas zdobywał się aż na krzyk: – Słuchajcie, Cykowski! Wy całkiem podrywacie mój autorytet! Ja nie będę malowanym lalem! Zrozumiano? Ja natychmiast się wynoszę i ja z wami przez adwokata będę rozmawiał, panie Cykowski. Cykowski jednak znał go tak dobrze, że nie zadawał sobie trudu, by chociaż poskakać koło niego i obojętnie patrzył na rozsierdzonego Michała, gdy ten ze łzami w oczach chwytał kapelusz i wylatywał, z furią trzaskając drzwiami. I tak było wiadomo, że za godzinę wróci, jakby nigdy nic, pogodny, uśmiechnięty, aksamitny. Pomimo tej powszechnie wiadomej bezradności Michała wobec despotyzmu Cykowskiego, wciągano go ustawicznie do wszystkich doraźnych koteryjek i intryg, których zawsze w teatrze było pełno. Obracały się one nieodmiennie wokół najbardziej ważnych, jedynie istotnych dla całego zespołu kwestii: wybicia się ponad innych i zdobycia wyższej gaży. Raz po raz zawiązywały się kliki i kliczki celem skreślenia jakiegoś numeru lub wstawienia do programu innego. Czasami chodziło, zdawałoby się, o drobiazg, przedłużenie lub skrócenie danego tańca, danej piosenki, o kolejność numerów, o rodzaj dekoracji, kostiumów, czy oświetlenia, a głównie o role. Ma się rozumieć, o najlepszych, o szlagierowych kawałkach nie było co i marzyć. Przede wszystkim z góry były pisane czy skomponowane dla gwiazd, dla Kornata i Turskiej dla Bończy, Berczyńskiego, Hańskiej, czy dla kogoś zaangażowanego na gościnne występy. Pozostawało jednak jeszcze dużo materiału, z którego dawało się czasem wyłowić prawdziwy skarb Nie było przecie tajemnicą, że każdy z dzisiejszych, wielkich zaczął się od szczęśliwego wypadku: trafił na "swoją rolę, na "swoją" piosenkę, na swój rodzaj. Otóż przy podziale materiału, wzgardzonego przez wielkich, odbywały się zawzięte wojny. Nieraz szczęśliwy zdobywca takiej perełki musiał do końca, do samej premiery walczyć o swój łup. I to walczyć nie tylko z współzawodnikami, lecz i z gwiazdami. Ci bowiem zazdrośnie strzegli swego powodzenia. Wystarczało, by ktoś z drobniejszych wynalazł coś, czym mógłby zdobyć odrobinę sukcesu, przyćmić znanych i uznanych, a następnie rozpoczynały się intrygi, zazwyczaj kończące się skreśleniem numeru, wyrwaniem ze słabszych rąk szansy na popularność, sławę i wysoką gażę. Nie udawało się to jedynie w tych wypadkach, gdy w którymś z konkurencyjnych teatrów rewiowych zjawiała się nowa, niebezpiecznie atrakcyjna gwiazda, a na giełdzie aktorskiej akurat zabrakło czegoś extra, czym by dało się konkurencję zaszachować. Wówczas Cykowski wpadał w istną gorączkę i za kulisy padało elektryzujące słowo: – Lansować! Najpierw postanowiono lansować, a później wybierano obiekt szczęśliwca, zaczynało się od istnego szału z adeptami. W godzinach przedpołudniowych teatr zapełniał się różną zbieraniną: uczniowie szkół dramatycznych, słuchacze kursów filmowych, baletnice z opery, typki z prowincjonalnych teatrzyków, a nawet fordanserki i panie z towarzystwa, pragnące występować bodaj darmo. W takich dniach atmosfera w teatrze bywała drażniąca, podniecona. Bończa, Cykowski, taper, kapelmistrz dostawali po prostu gorączki. Za kulisami śmiano się, produkowano niezliczone dowcipy na temat tego "narybku", "surowca", tych "krowient" i "dziubasów", ale niepokojono się poważnie. Zwykle kończyło się jednak na niczym i zniechęcona dyrekcja ryczałtowo odprawiała kandydatów, zwracając się do poszukiwania talentów we własnym zespole. W taki właśnie sposób, na krótko, wybiła się Morelówna, Porzycka i Malski, natomiast trwałą i to pierwszorzędną markę zdobyły Kira Woszczyńska i Nina Płoskówna, występując już od dwóch lat z ogromnym powodzeniem, jako siostry Stelli. Obie Stelki wywodziły się ze szkoły pani Iwony Karnickiej i kochały się od wielu lat, jak prawdziwe siostry, chociaż jedna, Kira, była córką dyrektora banku, a druga podrzutkiem z przytułku. Obie mieszkały razem i w ogóle były nierozdzielne, a w teatrze, gdzie każdego aktora czy z tym czy z innym coś łączyło, one jedne nie starały się w taki sposób zdobyć sobie poparcia, co zresztą przy ich kolosalnym powodzeniu, wobec faktu, że były wprost nie do zastąpienia w swoim rodzaju – nikogo nie dziwiło. Wiedziano powszechnie, że Turska żyje z Bończą, Hańska z Kornatem, że Porzycka kombinuje z Michałkiem, Lewoniewska z kapelmistrzem Czopskim, że Marczyńska trzyma się z inspicjentem Torbiakiem i tak dalej. Nie przywiązywano do tego większej wagi, gdyż konfiguracje te zmieniały się dość często. Podobnie było też z wszelkimi przyjaźniami, "sztamami" i towarzystwami wzajemnej adoracji. Doraźny interes, wspólny wróg, albo zwykły kaprys łączył ludzi na pewien okres czasu po to, by wkrótce już patrzyli na siebie wilkiem i obgadywali się wzajemnie. Byli jednak i tacy, których otaczała powszechna i niezmierna nienawiść. Nie cierpiano reżysera Bończy, za plecami nazywając go psem i świnią, lecz jeszcze mniejszą sympatią mógł się poszczycić Leon Kornat. Publiczność szalała za nim recenzje miał zawsze entuzjastyczne, wciąż w tym czy w innym piśmie ukazywały się jego fotografie. Był młody, przy stojny, doskonale zbudowany, chociaż może nieco za tłusty rozporządzał doskonałym tenorem, tańczył świetnie, w grotesce też był niezrównany. Wszystkie wytwórnie filmowe licyto wały się wzajemnie o pozyskanie go dla siebie, otrzymywał stosy listów miłosnych, a tylko za kulisami nienawidzono go z całej duszy. I właściwie, nie wiadomo za co. Tutaj, gdzie wszyscy byli zarozumiali, gdzie megalomania nikogo nie dziwiła, gdzie każdy uważał się za coś wyjątkowego, pycha Kornata, jeżeli nawet przekraczała normalne granice, była przecież usprawiedliwiona. Lekceważenie jakie okazywał kolegom, musiało drażnić, ale nie do tego stopnia. Mówili o nim: – Cham! Zimny cham. Ale zarzut chamstwa też nie był usprawiedliwiony. Kornat umiał być uprzedzająco grzeczny, a używał słów wulgarnych tylko wtedy, gdy był zdenerwowany. Zimny, też nie był. Bodaj on jedyny w teatrze, gdy zawiązał stosunek z którąkolwiek koleżanką, wprost afiszował się tym, zasypywał ją prezentami, wydębiał dla niej najlepsze numery; był zawsze gotów zerwać kontrakt dla wyciśnięcia z dyrekcji dobrej roli dla swojej wybranej. I nie zgrywał się z tym. Również wiedziano, że za swoje pieniądze utrzymuje starego ojca, od lat nerwowo chorego, że umieścił go w najdroższym sanatorium, że codziennie staruszka odwiedza i kocha go ponad wszystko. Zresztą już same sceny zazdrości jakich nie żałował swoim przyjaciółkom za kulisami, w kawiarni, czy wręcz na ulicy, świadczyły o jego gorących uczuciach. A jednak nazywano go zimnym chamem, a on wiedział o tym i często mścił się bez pardonu. Sam uważał siebie za szczyt wytworności, nosił na małym palcu sygnet z herbem i zadawał się poza teatrem, wyłącznie z osobami z najwyższych sfer. Poza tym twierdził, że ukończył uniwersytet w Paryżu, ale wszyscy z tego pokpiwali po cichu, chociaż nie można mu było odmówić wykształcenia. Władał kilkoma językami, był oczytany i w każdym razie bardzo inteligentny, co przyznawano nie tylko w zespole lecz i wśród autorów, dostarczających "Złotej Masce" skeczów i piosenek. Kornat miał najwyższą gażę w teatrze. Brał znacznie więcej niż nawet Turska, niż wszystkie dwanaście "Iwonek" razem wziętych. Ale sprawiedliwości tej kolosalnej gaży nikt w teatrze nie kwestionował: opłacał się z nawiązką. Po kilku tygodniach występów w "Złotej Masce" Magda orientowała się już w tych stosunkach wyśmienicie. Za kulisami nie ukrywano niczego i jeden o drugim wiedział wszystko, nawet więcej, niż było w rzeczywistości. Niejakie onieśmielenie i wrodzony spryt Magdy sprzyjały jej w swego rodzaju wyizolowaniu się z bezpośredniego udziału w powszechnych plotkach. Słuchała uważnie, lecz unikała wypowiadania swego poglądu. Była dość rozsądna, by wiedzieć, że ładny uśmiech może w zupełności zastąpić najwymowniejsze słowa, nie angażując jej w żadnej intrydze. Nie myślała jeszcze o postępie swojej kariery w teatrze, toteż nie starała się pozyskać niczyich specjalnych względów. Z początku imponowali jej wszyscy bez wyjątku, nie wyłączając dyrektora Geizlera, wszystkich po trosze się bała. Z biegiem czasu stwierdziła, że taki lęk i zażenowanie to wcale niezła polityka. I chociaż zaczęła już z całą dokładnością rozróżniać stopień ważności w teatrze tej czy innej osoby, nie przestała robić zachwyconych minek, ilekroć ktoś raczył do niej się odezwać. Zachwyt dostosowywała wprawdzie do pozycji łaskawcy, ale i tak mogła śmiało skonstatować, że lubią ją wszyscy. Na wyrobienie w niej samej wyraźnych sympatii i niechęci nie było jeszcze czasu. Jedno tylko wiedziała ponad wszelką wątpliwość: Kamil Bończa był skończonym ideałem zarówno jako zwierzchnik, jak i jako człowiek. Magda miała dość wyrobienia, dość siły woli, by hamować ten magnetyczny pociąg swoich oczu do ustawicznego wpatrywania się w Bończę. Nie omijała jednak żadnej sposobności, by przejść obok niego, by uśmiechnąć się doń jak najskromniej, by spełnić jakieś jego polecenie. Wszystko to jednak nie dawało żadnych rezultatów. Bończa nie spostrzegł Magdy tak, jak nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na żadną z Iwonek. Pomimo to Magda nie traciła nadziei. Mgliście, podświadomie wyobrażała sobie własną przyszłość w teatrze zawsze w jakimś związku, w jakiejś łączności z osobą Bończy. Podejrzewała się nawet o rosnące w niej uczucie do reżysera. – Czy nie tak zaczyna się miłość?... Jednak już wkrótce doszła do przekonania, że chyba o miłości nie może być mowy, bo przecież miłość szłaby w parze z zazdrością, a właśnie w stosunku do Turskiej Magda czuła bodaj najwięcej życzliwości. I nie przeszkadzało to Magdzie wcale, że Bończa najczęściej przebywał w garderobie u Turskiej. Znajdowała, że są wspaniałą parą, i że nawet dziwne byłoby, gdyby się nie trzymali razem. Jednakże, gdy za kulisami rozeszła się wiadomość o zamierzonym ich ślubie – Magda odczuła to dość boleśnie. Od tego dnia z pewnym zniechęceniem myślała o teatrze i do tego stopnia straciła na humorze, że aż Zosia Jasionowska wyraziła przypuszczenie, iż pozostaje to w związku z kilkudniowym niezjawieniem się Biesiadowskiego. W takim właśnie Magda była nastroju, gdy po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z Kornatem. Wychodziła po próbie z teatru, gdy Kornat podjechał swoim samochodem. Nie wysiadając pstryknął na nią palcami: – Hallo! Hop! – Dzień dobry panu – zatrzymała się. – Nie ma tu Józefa, czy któregoś? – zapytał, niedbale dotykając końcami palców kapelusza. – Nie widziałam. – Psiakrew! – zaklął. Już chciała odejść, gdy znowu pstryknął: – Moja droga, przepraszam, ale nie chce mi się wysiadać. W mojej garderobie na wieszaku jest paczka w niebieskim papierze. Niech mi ją pani przyniesie. Magda zawahała się. Spojrzała nań ze złością. Cóż za cham! Czy ona tu jest na posyłki!... Już chciała mu to dobitnie wytłumaczyć, gdy Kornat dodał: – Proszę się nie omylić: paczka w niebieskim papierze. – W niebieskim – przytaknęła bezmyślnie i wbrew woli, jak głupia, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, poszła po paczkę. Gdy mu ją odniosła do wozu, nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko skinął głową i ruszył z miejsca. – Bydlę – powiedziała głośno z podziwem i niechęcią, wieczorem zaś opowiedziała wszystko Zosi. – Dobrześ zrobiła – orzekła Zosia – gdybyś odmówiła, mściłby się przy lada okazji. To wredny samiec. Nazajutrz Kornat zaczepił Magdę za kulisami. Miał właśnie wyjść na scenę i oczekiwał zejścia Malskiego, który wydzierał się przed kurtyną w tangu "Karminowe usta, co kłamią..." Bez ceremonii wziął Magdę pod brodę i powiedział: – Jeżeli chcesz, bym miał powodzenie, to podczas mego występu trzymaj się za guzik. To mi dobrze robi. – Pan jest taki przesądny? – zapytała udając zainteresowanie. W tej chwili zbliżył się Berczyński i Kornat, nie odpowiadając Magdzie, zwrócił się do niego. – Widzisz, jaki cham? – szepnęła Żukowska. Magda nic nie powiedziała, lecz czuła, iż nie cierpi go z całej duszy. Nie tylko nie będzie trzymała się za guziki, lecz chętnie powyrywałaby je z jego fraka nad tym wypiętym tyłkiem. – Wredny samiec – myślała – rzeczywiście wredny samiec. Ta nazwa najlepiej do niego pasuje. Ten kark tłusty, aż przelewający się przez kołnierzyk... brrr... Kornat rozpoczął swój występ. Przez kulisy widać było, jak na dłoni, jego wygibasy i słodkie minki. Przed publicznością to może taki drań mizdrzyć się. Postanowiła przy pierwszej okazji pokazać mu, że ma go w nosie. I co ta publiczność, te gęsi, co mu przysyłają listy miłosne, co oni wszyscy w nim widzą? Może i ma talent, a niech sobie ma na zdrowie, ale dlaczego uważa siebie za Apolla... Z tymi małymi oczkami, tłustym pyskiem i zaciśniętymi wargami. – Uwaga! – zaskrzeczał głos inspicjenta – jazda! I oto w takt fokstrota Iwonki wsunęły się na scenę z obu stron. Miały stanowić tło dla Kornata w ostatniej strofce refrenu. W cylinderkach i kusych fraczkach otoczyły go wieńcem, a on tanecznym krokiem zbliżał się do każdej po kolei, zaglądając w oczy i śpiewał: – "I dla pani też, me serce pika, i dla pani też, jeśli tylko chcesz..." Magdzie przypomniał się wój Zaklesiński, mówiący wierszami. Kornat robił zalotne miny, ale wcale nie patrzył na tę, do której śpiewał. Kabotyn! Jednak numer miał wyjątkowo dobrą salę. Musieli bisować, a później wywoływano Kornata jeszcze z dziesięć razy. Girls już nie było na scenie. Gdy na premierze zostały do końca, Kornat zrobił piekielną awanturę: – Po cholerę te sikory sterczą – krzyczał wtedy w garderobie Bończy na cały teatr – zabierajcie je natychmiast, bo to czort wie co! Taki był zazdrosny o te swoje zakichane bisy! A przecież i tak, gdy mu rzucano kwiaty, żadna nie wzięła ani listka. Właśnie przebierały się w swojej garderobie, zwanej kurnikiem, gdy Kornat wracając ze sceny, uchylił drzwi. – Hallo, hop! Ruda! – krzyknął wesoło – masz za to, żeś się trzymała za guzik! I cisnął wprost w Magdę pęk róż i pęk mimozy, po czym wyszedł, nie zamykając drzwi. Ciężkie róże zsunęły się na półkę przed lustrem, zrzucając na ziemię pudło z pudrem i kilka szminek. – Ho, ho! – odezwała się Jasia Lubaszkówna. – Fiu, fiu – zagwizdała znacząco któraś inna. – Cały puder wysypał, bydlę – zirytowała się Białkówna. – Książę Walii! – Boski Leonek, cholera! – Uważaj Magda, on leci na ciebie! – Dostąpiłaś wielkiego zaszczytu! Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Wcale się nie trzymałam za guzik i w ogóle mam jego zaszczyt w nosie. – No, no, nie bujaj! – perswazyjnie odezwała się Zysmanówna. – Tak? – zaperzyła się Magda. – Tak?... Więc masz, zabierz to sobie! I jego możesz też... Rzuciła jej na kolana kwiaty. – I jego możesz też... jeśli chcesz, jeśli tylko chcesz – zanuciła Jola Brandtmayerówna. Nad drzwiami garderoby zaterkotał przeciągle dzwonek. To inspicjent, jak zwykle, przynajmniej o trzy minuty za wcześnie wzywał na scenę. Tym razem Magda była z tego kontenta. Dzwonek przerwał przykrą rozmowę. Czuła się speszona i zła. Bynajmniej nie ucieszyła się tym gestem Kornata. Może sprawiłby jej przyjemność, chociaż go nie lubiła, gdyby nie to, że naraził ją na złośliwostki ze strony koleżanek. Pomimo to, gdy wychodziła do domu, kwiaty zabrała ze sobą. Przypuszczała, że Kornat będzie na nią czekał przed teatrem i układała sobie, jak mu da do zrozumienia, że nie może u niej liczyć na żadne powodzenie. Zawiodła się jednak, Kornat właśnie odjeżdżał z Cykowskim i z Polerem, autorem od piosenek. Do późnej nocy rozmyślała o całym zdarzeniu i doszła do przekonania, że wprawdzie po tych kwiatach nie powinna mu robić afrontu, ale nie zwracać nań żadnej uwagi. Jednakże już nazajutrz podczas prób musiała złamać swe postanowienie. Zbliżył się do niej i zapytał cicho: – Chcesz mała przejechać się do "Hrabiny" na przekąskę? Pokusa była zbyt duża: przejażdżka szykownym autem w towarzystwie Kornata po mieście i obiad w "Hrabinie" w podmiejskiej knajpie, o której tyle słyszała. Chciała się wszakże podrożyć. Kornat jednak, swoim zwyczajem, nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko dorzucił: – Czekaj po próbie na rogu przed Szwajcarską. I już do końca nie mogła go złapać, a wyszedł wcześniej po wyjściu z teatru z trudem odczepiła się od Tykowinówny i Malskiego, którzy chcieli iść na lody i szła jak najwolniej, by przynajmniej trochę na nią poczekał. I rzeczywiście, już z daleka zobaczyła jego auto. Jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymała się w bramie. Umyślnie. Dlaczego nie zabrał jej sprzed teatru: wstydził się?... To choć teraz poczeka. Spodziewała się, że będzie zły i doznała miłego rozczarowania. Kornat przywitał ją z taką uprzejmością, jakiej u niego w ogóle sobie nie wyobrażała. – Trochę się spóźniłam – uważała za stosowne jakby przeprosić. – Ach drobiazg – pomógł jej wsiąść i zatrzasną drzwiczki. – Wie pani że się cieszę, tak, cieszę się panią. Nacisnął starter i wóz ruszył. – Ja właśnie potrzebuję czegoś tak świeżego, jak pani. To mnie odnawia... Pobudza... Mówił, patrząc przed siebie. Magda nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Zresztą była zbytnio zaabsorbowana obserwacją ulicy. Przy skrzyżowaniu Brackiej z Jerozolimskimi, musieli stanąć. Przechodząca publiczność oglądała się na nich. – Patrz, Kornat! – dolatywały głosy. – Ładna dziewczyna... – Z kim on jest? – Kornat ze "Złotej Maski"... Kornat udawał, że nie słyszy. Gdy auto potoczyło się znowu miękko i elastycznie, Magda odetchnęła z rozkoszą: – Jak to przyjemnie. I tak wygodnie się siedzi. – To jest niezły wóz – obojętnie rzucił Kornat. – Czy wie pan, że ja nigdy w życiu nie jechałam samochodem. Obejrzał się na nią zdziwiony. – Owszem – poprawiła się – jeździłam nieraz taksówką, ale to zupełnie inna rzecz. Ach, jak cudownie. Może nie powinna była tak się zachwycać, żeby sobie nie wyobrażał, że robi jej wielką łaskę. Kornat jednak zmarszczył brwi i powiedział jakoś ostro: – Będzie pani jeździć tym wozem, ile tylko pani zechce. – Cóż znowu – speszyła się. – Cicho, mała. Zaśmiała się: – Pan jest taki dziwny. Raz mówi pan na ty, a raz na pani. – To zrozumiałe. Raz czuję się bliższy i pewniejszy pani, wówczas mówię do ciebie na ty, innym razem dalej... Forma, w jakiej się zwracamy do ludzi, jest poniekąd wykładnikiem naszego stanu wewnętrznego, nie zaś stanu faktycznego ustosunkowania się do danego osobnika. Magda powtórzyła w myśli jego słowa, lecz i tak nie zrozumiała. Było to widocznie za mądre dla niej. Ten Kornat naprawdę miał jednak większe wykształcenie, niż inni w teatrze. – Niech już pan mówi na ty. Ale pewno pan nawet nie wie, jak mi na imię?... Magdalena... Magda... – Dziecko drogie – uśmiechnął się – wiem dokładnie. Nazywasz się Magdalena Nieczajówna, masz osiemnaście lat, masz także fatyganta, jakiegoś chama handlującego wieprzami, z którym chcesz się pobrać. Widzisz!... Potrząsnęła głową. – To nieprawda. – Jak to? – Po pierwsze, wcale nie chcę zostać jego żoną, a po drugie, to nie żaden cham. Przeciwnie, oficer rezerwy i... Zacięła się, gdyż czuła się mocno dotknięta lekceważącym tonem Kornata. – I co? – zapytał. – I życzyłabym niejednemu, by był takim dżentelmenem, jak on – wypaliła. – To niby ja? – wybuchnął śmiechem. – A choćby i pan – spojrzała nań z nienawiścią. – Jesteś głupia – odpowiedział spokojnie. Mijali właśnie rogatkę. Dodał gazu i auto zaczęło nabierać rozpędu. Powietrze gorącą falą uderzało w twarz, tamując oddech. Było to cudowne. Pomimo to zdecydowała się szybko: – Proszę pana, niech pan stanie. – Bo co? – Ja chcę wysiąść. – Zaraz dojedziemy do "Hrabiny". Stanowczo położyła mu rękę na łokciu: – Ja proszę zatrzymać. – Psiakrew! – zaklął – o co chodzi? – Chcę wysiąść. Może pan obrażać, kogo się panu podoba, ale ja nie zamierzam znosić obelg. Podniósł brwi, a jego zacięte usta zacięły się jeszcze bardziej. – Jak sobie jaśnie pani życzy – powiedział zimno. Nacisnął hamulec i wóz zwolniwszy biegu stanął. – Jest pani histeryczką i radzę brać zimne kąpiele – powiedział ze złością. – Dziękuję – mocowała się z klamką. – I ostrzegam, że stąd do miasta jest coś osiem kilometrów. – Nie szkodzi – wyskoczyła – dziękuję za miłą przejażdżkę. – Nie bądźże wariatką! – wybuchnął – ja do niej jak do jakiejś królowej, a ona... – Pierwsze słyszę, że do królowej mówi się "głupia". – Po pierwsze nie można być taką drażliwą, a po drugie, jeżeli rzeczywiście uważasz swego handlarza świń za taki ideał to pomyliłem się i życzę szczęścia, a na razie miłego spaceru. Z przesadną grzecznością uchylił kapelusza i odjechał. Magda z miejsca zwróciła ku miastu i szła półprzytomna ze złości i zdenerwowania. Przez głowę przebłysnął jej plan zemsty: spoliczkuje go za kulisami, opowie wszystkim, jak po świńsku z nią postąpił. – To cham – powtarzała bliska płaczu – to cham... Wielki artysta!... – Bydlę nie artysta... Przecie nie powinien był w żadnym razie zostawić jej samej na szosie. Osiem kilometrów. Ale dojdzie. Woli choćby do wieczora iść pieszo, niż jechać z nim. Bydlę. Obejrzała się: o kilkaset metrów za nią Kornat zawracał. Domyśliła się, że wróci po nią i przysięgała sobie, że za żadne skarby nie wsiądzie do samochodu. Gdy jednak wóz Kornata zatrzymał się o parę kroków przed nią, doznała pewnej ulgi. Zaczął przepraszać. Prosił o wyrozumiałość: człowiek nie panuje nad nerwami. W takiej gorączkowej pracy, jak w teatrze i w filmie, człowiek okropnie się zdziera... Przecie jest szczęśliwy, że chciała z nim pojechać, marzył o spędzeniu kilku godzin właśnie z nią i tylko z nią... Całował ją przy tym po rękach, chociaż była w rękawiczkach i to porządnie podniszczonych. Był przy tym taki miły i delikatny, tak pokornie wpatrywał się w jej oczy, że wreszcie uśmiechnęła się. Wówczas krzyknął radośnie: – Cudo ty moje! I zanim mogła się obronić niczym piórko chwycił ją na ręce. W następnej chwili siedziała już w aucie. Kornat zmienił się nie do poznania. Nazywał ją teraz "swoją miedzianą królową" i tak często odwracał do niej głowę, aż bała się, że najedzie na jakąś furmankę. Magdzie również powrócił humor. W restauracji powitano ich z niezwykłymi honorami. Widocznie i tutaj Kornata znano doskonale. Przybiegli czterej kelnerzy, zarządzający i nawet kucharz. Magda nigdy nie przypuszczała, by nad tym, co się je czy pije, można było tak zastanawiać się. Obiad podano wspaniały. Podobnych smakołyków jeszcze nigdy nie jadła. Była już w kilku restauracjach, ale w takich mniejszych i bardzo skromnie, za kilka złotych. Tu siedziała w altanie pod drzewami, podawano różne wymyślne rzeczy i szampana w srebrnym kuble. Obok, specjalnie dla nich, grała orkiestra, a kapelmistrz za każdym razem zwracał się do Magdy z zapytaniem, co ma zagrać. Kornata nazywano tu "mistrzu" i skakano przed nim, jak przed jakimś dygnitarzem. Widziała, że mu to sprawia wielką przyjemność, widziała, że zerka na nią, by sprawdzić, czy taka gęś umie docenić zaszczyt, jaki ją spotkał, lecz jednocześnie bawiła się doskonale, gdyż podnieciło ją wino, a po drugie Kornat był wręcz przezabawny. Zaczął dokazywać, jak mały chłopak, śpiewał trochę nieprzyzwoite piosenki, pokazywał jak jedzą bezzębni, jak stare panny piją niczym kury, jak żuje krowa. Później tańczyli we dwójkę na trawniku. A przez cały czas nie pozwolił sobie już ani na jedno lekceważące czy niegrzeczne słowo, nie próbował ani objąć, ani pocałować: zachowywał się wobec niej rzeczywiście, jak wobec "królewny". Wrócili w doskonałym usposobieniu, rozbawieni, weseli i nie bardzo trzeźwi. Przed wjazdem do miasta Magda zapytała: – Może pan mnie tu wysadzi? – Jak to, przecie już czas do teatru! – Dojadę tramwajem. Myślała, że Kornat znowu nie zechce pokazać się z nią razem przed teatrem, ale on zaprotestował: – Nie, moja miedziana królewno. Nie róbmy żadnych szopek. Chyba... chyba, że pani... wstydzi się mojego towarzystwa. Zaprzeczyła całkiem szczerze i nawet roześmiała się lecz on nagle spoważniał. Podczas przedstawienia nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Spoglądał jednak na nią zupełnie inaczej niż dotychczas, a wychodząc po teatrze wstąpił do garderoby i pożegnał się tylko z nią. Oczywiście koleżankom wystarczyło to, by prześcigać się w dowcipuszkach i szpileczkach. Na wszystkie wypytywania Magda jednak odpowiadała niezmiennie: – Zwariowałyście?... Odczepcie się! Mówię wam, że on mnie nic nie obchodzi. Była to zresztą najściślejsza prawda. Po dawnemu, czuła do Kornata raczej antypatię. Nie zmieniła też zbyt radykalnie zdania o nim, jako o człowieku gburowatym, a jako mężczyzna nie podobał się jej wcale. Obszernie i szczerze wytłumaczyła to Zosi, opowiedziawszy swoją dzisiejszą przygodę. Zosia zamyśliła się i zawyrokowała: – Masz szczęście. – Zbzikowałaś? Cóż ty sobie wyobrażasz? – No, moja droga, Kornat jak zechce, to w teatrze przeprowadzi wszystko. I nie bądź głupia. Możesz się przez niego dochrapać. Czy ja wiem... Solowego występu... – Ani mi się śni! Rozumiesz! – oburzyła się Magda. – Nie zawracaj głowy. Udajesz takie niewiniątko... Ale ja ci Magduś mówię, że weź go tylko galopem, a zobaczysz. Przecie to jest pewne, że leci na ciebie. Magda nic już na to nie powiedziała, lecz postanowiła unikać Kornata. Jednakże zaraz nazajutrz miała możność przekonania się, jak trudno jest postępować według ułożonego planu. Przede wszystkim ten dzień, który miał się zaznaczyć tak ważnym momentem w jej życiu, zaczął się od straszliwej awantury w domu. Pani Jasionowska została aresztowana. Już od dłuższego czasu w domu była bieda. Komornik zajął cały gabinet dentystyczny i wszystkie meble. Na utrzymanie szły pieniądze pożyczane od służącej, która jednak pani do ręki ani grosza dawać nie chciała, gdyż obawiała się, że wszystko pójdzie na "kukainę". Wreszcie na dobitek złego wczesnym rankiem zjawiła się policja: okazało się, że panu Machotce, sublokatorowi zginęło z kufra dwanaście obligacji dolarowych, stanowiących cały jego majątek. Mieszkanie wywrócono do góry nogami. Rewizja trwała przeszło dwie godziny. Pani Jasionowska w starym czerwonym szlafroku z rozwichrzonymi włosami miotała się z pokoju do pokoju, krzycząc, że to bandytyzm, że takiego wstydu nie przeżyje, że pochodzi z obywatelskiej rodziny i nie pozwoli siebie posądzać o kradzież. Po jej ziemistej twarzy spływały łzy i była z tym wszystkim straszna. Magda byłaby gotowa przysiąc, że ta biedna kobieta nie zawiniła. Gdy jednak powiedziała to Zosi, ta, ponura i zimna, wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Służąca natomiast wygadała się przed policją, że widziała, jak pani Jasionowska dobierała klucz do nieszczęsnego kufra. Poza tym ów klucz, który do kufra pasował, znaleziono w ustępie za koszem z brudną bielizną. Wtedy pani Jasionowska zemdlała. Podczas przesłuchania Magdy wyszło na jaw, że nie jest ona tu zameldowana. Miałaby też duże przykrości. Na szczęście Zosia oświadczyła, że to jej koleżanka z teatru, która tu wcale nie mieszka, a tylko nocowała kilka razy. Po aresztowaniu pani Jasionowskiej Magda w każdym razie musiała wyprowadzić się. Ponieważ już dawniej zbliżyła się z Jolą Brandtmayerką, zaraz podczas próby w teatrze zwierzyła się jej ze swych kłopotów, a po próbie obie razem przewiozły walizkę i drobiazgi Magdy do mieszkania Joli. Było to znacz nie dalej od śródmieścia, bo aż na Chocimskiej, ale o wiele sympatyczniej. Państwo Brandtmayerowie zajmowali sześcio pokojowe mieszkanie. Właściwie dla siebie mieli tylko dwa pokoje. Resztę odnajmowali. Często jednak zdarzało się, że któryś z sublokatorskich był wolny. I właśnie dzięki uprzejmości rodziców Joli Magda zainstalowała się w jednym z nich. Sublokatorami byli tu przeważnie oficerowie z pobliskiego lotniska. Ponieważ jednak często otrzymywali nowe przydziały, a na ich miejsce wprowadzali się inni, było tu prawie jak w hotelu. Pan Brandtmayer, niegdyś podobno kasjer w banku, obecnie zupełnie ślepy, siwy staruszek nie ruszał się ze swego fotelu pod oknem, jego żona zapracowana od rana do nocy udzielała na mieście lekcji gry na fortepianie. Domem rządziła właściwie służąca Weronika, młoda jeszcze, zdrowa kobieta, o szerokich biodrach i wielkich piersiach. Weronika przyjęła Magdę z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem. Jej małe przenikliwe oczy spoglądały z wyraźną niechęcią. I to od razu zastraszyło Magdę, tym bardziej, że wszyscy w domu jakoś jakby się po trochę lękali tej wielkiej silnej dziewuchy. Sama pani Brandtmayerowa, która umiała wydawać Joli polecenia stanowczym głosem, a mężowi odpowiadać jak dokuczliwemu dziecku, w stosunku do służącej zdobywała się tylko na prośby: – Może by Wercia zeszła po mleko? Albo też: – Dobrze byłoby, moja droga Werciu, żeby przeprać te firanki. A Weronika na to mruczała: – Sama wiem. Jeszcze częściej w ogóle nie raczyła odpowiadać. Najłaskawiej jeszcze rozmawiała z Jolą, nazywając ją, jak wszyscy w domu po prostu Jolcią, za to stawała się wesoła i chichotliwa, ilekroć obsługiwała sublokatorów. Magda, roztrzęsiona nerwowo po rannych przejściach na Złotej, obiecywała sobie, że z czasem potrafi jakoś zjednać Wercię. Tymczasem wystarczała jej troskliwość Joli, uprzejmość pani Brandtmayerowej i niezwykła dobroć staruszka, który co kilka minut wołał ze swego fotela: – Jolciu! A może byś twojej przyjaciółce zmieniła materac? – Jolciu! Czy tam szyba w narożnym wstawiona. Żeby jej nie wiało. Magda rozczulona pocałowała go w rękę, a Jola musiała dokładnie opowiedzieć ojcu, jak Magda wygląda. Staruszek nie darował żadnego szczegółu, a że Jola aż przesadzała w pochwałach, w końcu orzekł: – Tak, tak wiem, jest piękna. Starsza siostra twojej matki, Jolciu, była kropla w kroplę taka póki nie umarła. Pamiętam, gdy przychodziła do mnie do banku, jeszcze na Królewską, to wszyscy koledzy tak szeroko otwierali gęby. I staruszek otwierał usta aż mu w szczękach coś trzeszczało. Potem zaczął opowiadać o żonie prokurenta, co urodziła trojaczki, o kolegach, o jakimś dyrektorze naczelnym panu Hormiszu, który trzymał – pierwszy w Warszawie – własny samochód o teściu Hormisza, innym znowu bankierze, i tak bez końca. Magda w rezultacie poszła do teatru tak późno, że nie miała już czasu wstąpić do mleczarni, by coś przegryźć, a w ciągu całego dnia zjadła tylko dwie czekoladki, którymi ją podczas próby poczęstowały siostry Stelli. Nie sypnęła się. Z głosu, ze zmęczenia i ze zdenerwowania "sypnęła się" kilka razy, a pech chciał, że akurat wszędobylski dyrektor Cykowski był na widowni. W przerwie po "Zbójnikach", gdzie z winy Magdy trzeba było opuścić bardzo efektowny moment, Cykowski wpadł za kulisy i, potrząsając swymi grubymi rękami nad jej głową, zaczął krzyczeć: – Tobie gęsi paść! Za co ja wam płacę! Nie wymagam, żebyś miała co w głowie, ale niech do cholery te nogi, psiakrew! Gdzie Karnicka? Skakał dookoła rozindyczony i wrzeszczał bez przerwy. Na szczęście Magdy awantura odbywała się tuż pod drzwiami garderoby Kornata i właśnie podczas największego krzyku Kornat na wpół ubrany i na wpół ucharakteryzowany wypadł na korytarz. – Czego się tu drzesz!? – wpadł od razu na Cykowskiego. – Co za żydowska maniera! Bić ją będziesz czy co? – Ona mi najlepsze numery psuje... – zaczął Cykowski. – Ja tego śmiecia mogę mieć tyle... – Sam jesteś śmieć, g... niarzu! – ryknął Kornat. – Uspokój się, Leonku, na miły Bóg, uspokój się chwycił go za rękaw koszuli Michałek, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi. Nieco opodal przystanął jeszcze mały Kubicki. Inni przechodzili mimo, przyzwyczajeni do podobnych awantur. – Za wiele sobie pozwalasz! – butnie zwrócił się Cykowski do Kornata i tupnął nogą dla dodania sobie fantazji. – Pozwalam? Ja ci pozwalam, wiesz co? Żebyś mnie pocałował w... Huknął na cały korytarz ostatnie słowo, zakręcił się na pięcie, spiorunował wzrokiem poczciwego Michałka i wszedł do swojej garderoby. – Oj, trzymajcie mnie, bo ja mu mordę rozbiję – podskoczył Cykowski. Magda korzystając z zamieszania wycofała się do "kurnika", lecz tak tym wszystkim była ogłuszona, że w następnym tańcu znowu sypnęła się aż dwa razy. Po przedstawieniu podeszła do Kornata i podziękowała mu za obronę. Wprawdzie on sam nieraz robił podobne awantury innym koleżankom, a za nią ujął się tylko dlatego, że na nią leci, ale w każdym razie postąpił ładnie. Powiedział, że to drobiazg, i zaproponował, by wyszli razem. Zaczęła się przed nim usprawiedliwiać ze swoich pomyłek. Miała taką straszną historię z rana, później przeprowadziła się i w ciągu całego dnia nic nie miała w ustach. Kornat oburzył się na to i zaczął jej robić niby dziecku wymówki, że nie dba o siebie, że to skandal, że natychmiast musi coś zjeść. Od razu przybrał ton opiekuna i zadecydował: – Pójdziemy do mnie. Kolacja jest, a knajpy już tak nnie zmęczyły, że mój system nerwowy nie znosi wieczorem żadnego publicznego lokalu. Magda potrząsnęła głową: – To ja sama gdziekolwiek wstąpię. – Niby dlaczego, dlaczego nie do mnie? – zatrzymał się w miejscu. – Bo... bo... czy ja wiem... To nie ma sensu. – Aha! Fumy! – Nie fumy, tylko... sprawię panu kłopot. Nie, stanowczo nie. – Panno Magdaleno! – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Niechże pani nie będzie zwykłą gąską. Przecież proszę jak kolega, jak przyjaciel! – Kiedy... ja doprawdy... Zaczęła się wahać. Istotnie o tej godzinie mogłaby wstąpić jedynie do jakiejś nocnej knajpy, gdzie wszystko kosztuje strasznie drogo. A poza tym samej też jakoś niewyraźnie. – Chodźmy – nalegał – nie trzeba być taką mieszczką. Wsiedli w taksówkę. Kornat opowiadał o zaletach swego mieszkania: jest ciche, słoneczne, aksamitne. Magda słuchała półuchem, rozmyślając nad tym, że właściwie mówiąc, nic złego nie robi. Ostatecznie, cóż to wielkiego, że zje u niego kolację. Jest taka głodna. Nigdy w życiu nie była taka głodna. A poza tym on na pewno nikomu nie powie, że była u niego. A jeżeliby i powiedział? – Przecież to żaden wstyd. Nie obawiała się, że Kornat zachowa się wobec niej nieprzyzwoicie. Od czasu "Hrabiny" był dla niej niezwykle dżentelmeński. Zresztą za dzisiejszą obronę powinna mu wywdzięczyć się zaufaniem. Ot, i teraz siedzi w taksówce z daleka, nawet nie próbuje żadnego dotykania. Mieszkał w willi na Wierzbnie. Zajmował górne piętro, trzy śliczne pokoiki i łazienkę. Pokazał jej zaraz na wstępie wszystko. Istotnie było tu czarująco. Na okrągłym stole przygotowana była zimna kolacja i jedno nakrycie. Drugie Kornat wydostał z szafy. – No, czy bardzo u mnie groźnie? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Wcale nie. – A moja miedziana królewna pomoże mi w gospodarstwie? – Z przyjemnością. Gospodarstwo polegało na przygrzaniu parówek i zaparzeniu kawy. Wszystko zresztą było już przygotowane. Jadła z wilczym apetytem. Pili przy tym jakąś słodką i bardzo przyjemną wódkę, a później wino i do kawy coś słodkiego i znowu wino. Kornat dowcipny, wesoły i tak jakoś czuła się z nim dobrze, mniej obco, prawie po przyjacielsku, tym bardziej, że wypili "na ty". Obawiała się, że przy tym obrzędzie zechce pocałować ją w usta. Myślała o tym nawet z pewnym obrzydzeniem, za które zresztą robiła sobie wymówki, ale była zdecydowana. Kornat jednak postąpił bardzo pięknie: przyklęknął i pocałował ją w nogę. W ogóle był inny, niż wszyscy, których dotychczas znała. Może wynikało to z jego talentu, a może z lepszego pochodzenia. Magdzie troszeczkę kręciło się w głowie i aż musiała hamować humor, by nie wydać się Kornatowi źle wychowaną. Kilka razy zabierała się do odejścia, ale dość łatwo ustępowała jego perswazjom. A poza tym wciąż pokazywał jej różne niezwykłe rzeczy: wspaniały gramofon, co sam zamieniał płyty, maszynkę do robienia papierosów, radio, przybory gimnastyczne, kilkadziesiąt figurek Buddy i takich z wielu rękami. Czego on nie miał! Potem wydobył stosy fotografii z różnych swoich filmów i z występów gościnnych na wielkich scenach dramatycznych, czytał urywki recenzji. Cały tapczan, na którym siedzieli i cały dywan zasypany był wycinkami z gazet, fotografiami, albumami, gdzie tak porządnie i ładnie powklejano niektóre recenzje. Ogromna ich większość z entuzjazmem mówiła o Kornacie. Osobno jednak były zebrane i złe, uszczypliwe, niechętne. Te czytał z jakimś szczególnym upodobaniem. Nagle stał się zły, przygnębiony, smutny. – Kto wie – powtarzał – może oni mają rację. Może wcale nie mam talentu. – Ale cóż znowu! – protestowała. – Może jestem zwykłym kabotynem, kuglarzem, pajacem. Zrywał się i chodził zdenerwowany po pokoju, przeczesując rozstawionymi palcami swoją bujną czuprynę. Pocieszała go jak umiała. Sama dolewała wina i piła z nim w nadziei, że to mu humor poprawi. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, by taki znakomity artysta mógł przeżywać podobne zwątpienia. Tym bardziej mu współczuła. On tymczasem zaczął opowiadać o swoim życiu i był coraz smutniejszy. Magda nie rozumiała wszystkiego, co mówił. Kręciło się jej w głowie i sama stała się smutna. Opowiadał o swoim biednym ojcu i Magdzie przypomniał się jej własny. Widziała go teraz jak żywego, gdy w długich białych kalesonach klęczy przed łóżkiem i odmawia pacierze głosem to wzmagającym się w pomruku, to cichnącym zupełnie, to znów rozbrzmiewającym głośno słowami: – "Bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu"... A poczciwa Adela ściele łóżko, chrzęści nakrochmalone prześcieradło i podłoga trzeszczy pod jej bosymi stopami, a w mieszkaniu pachnie naftaliną... Ojciec Kornata był doktorem i sam dostał pomieszania zmysłów, a Kornat został na świecie sam, beznadziejnie sam... I rzeczywiście cóż mu po hołdach publiczności, skoro naprawdę to go nikt nie kocha, nikt nie potrzebuje... Przecież to tak, jak i jej, Magdy, którą wypędzono z domu... – ...i ta mała siostrzyczka, którą tak kochałem, która mi była światem całym... umarła... Na imię jej było Toli... I umarła... W oczach Kornata zaświeciły się łzy. Nie ocierał ich, nie odwracał głowy; tylko tak patrzał przed siebie, a łzy ściekały mu po twarzy. I Magda poczuła się sama ową ładną śliczną siostrzyczką, która umarła i też zapłakała, a on przytulił ją do siebie rozszlochaną i tak oboje płakali. – Ja też jestem taka nieszczęśliwa... bardzo nieszczęśliwa, wśród łkania powtarzała Magda, ale pan..., ale pan jeszcze więcej... jeszcze więcej. Nie opierała się gdy ją zaczął całować po oczach, po policzkach, po ustach, tak, jak ją całowała Adela. Jak przez mgłę słyszała jego pocieszenia. Mówił, że teraz ona jedna, ona mu tylko została, jego miedziana królewna, jego złote szczęście, jego bratnia dusza, która zrozumie go, utuli, da zapomnieć o jego niepotrzebnym życiu, o wszystkich rozpaczach i zmartwieniach. On już nigdy szczęśliwy nie będzie, chociaż jak błazen, jak cyrkowa małpa, musi schlebiać tłumowi i miny robić ku rozweseleniu tego bydła, ale przed nią otworzył swoje serce, serce niczym zmięta, znoszona rękawiczka, niczym pusta szklanka, z której wypito jasne pachnące wino... Czyż ona, ta jedyna, ta najlepsza, pożałuje mu, poskąpi swego współczucia?... Swojej litości?... Magda trochę broniła się jego rękom, które zsuwały z niej sukienkę i gładkie, gorące głaskały jej ramiona. Sama sobie wydawała się teraz niczym, jakimś drobnym niepotrzebnym przedmiotem, którego jedyną wartością jest to, że może, że powinien odpłacić się sobą samym za otwarte serce, za wielki ból i za wielkie uczucia tego sławnego i wielkiego artysty, którego nikt nie rozumie oprócz niej... Kiedy zaczął rozpinać jej pasek od podwiązek wezbrała w niej znowu krótka fala oporu, lecz już wziął ją na ręce i, tuląc delikatnie, uniósł dokądś... A później wtulała się w miękką, chłodną pościel. Chciała zerwać się i uciekać. W tym pokoju było całkiem ciemno. Z ciemności szło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Usiadła na łóżku i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce: dłonie oparły się o miękkie i ciepłe ciało. Krzyknęła przeraźliwie i zerwała się jak szalona. – Nie, nie... nie!... – wołała stłumionym głosem, przyciskając się do jakichś zamkniętych drzwi. Nawet nie zrozumiała, co się z nią dzieje. Wiedziała tylko, że trzeba się bronić i że jest jej strasznie źle na świecie i że traci przytomność i jest bezsilna wobec tych rąk, co ją otaczają, wobec wstrętnego dotyku spoconego ciała i miękkich ust, obsypujących pocałunkami jej twarz, szyję, piersi... – Nie odpychaj mnie, nie odpychaj – powtarzał zdyszany głos. Zaczęła płakać i już sił nie miała całkiem. – Dlaczego nie chcesz... Dlaczego?... – oblewał jej kark gorący oddech. Znowu leżała na łóżku, ostatnim wysiłkiem zaciskając kolana, z trudem chwytając płucami powietrze, przygnieciona, niemal bezwładna. Nieznośne, drażniące, ohydne uczucie przemocy targnęło jej całym ciałem, przeszywający ból zatrzepotał w spaźmie przerażenia wszystkimi mięśniami i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że już się stało, bezpowrotnie... Zmięta, zdrętwiała, do ostateczności wyczerpana nie czuła już pocałunków. Gdzieś w głębi zerwał się szloch. Przywarła do poduszki i płakała coraz ciszej aż zmęczenie wzięło górę i usnęła. Obudził ją jakiś hałas. Dłuższa chwila upłynęła zanim zorientowała się, że to huk przelatującego samolotu. W pokoju panował półmrok. Tylko przez rozchylone w kilku miejscach grube zasłony na oknach wdzierał się jasny, jaskrawy dzień. Z początku nie zdawała sobie sprawy, gdzie jest. Bolały ją wszystkie członki, w ustach miała przykry kwaśny smak, pod czaszką ćmiło, a w żołądku była jakaś czczość. Przesunęła palcami po poduszce i nagle usiadła: uświadomiła sobie wszystko w jednej sekundzie, lecz było to tak nieprawdopodobne... – Przyśniło mi się – szepnęła głośno, by utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu i rozejrzała: Na podłodze leżały części bielizny, a obok na łóżku, wciśnięte w miękką pościel wznosiło się i opadało w oddechu duże tłuste ciało odwrócone do niej plecami. Nagie i białe z wielką brązową brodawką pod karkiem. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, by nie krzyknąć. Drżąc jak w febrze, ostrożnie wyszła z łóżka i zaczęła ubierać się. Minęło dobrych kilka minut, zanim poznajdywała wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Trzęsły się jej ręce, gdy zapinała zatrzaski. Nie wiedziała po co i dlaczego, ale musiała stąd jak najprędzej odejść. Gdy już była gotowa, zatrzymała się na chwilę, zawróciła, obeszła łóżko i pochylona przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Prawy policzek spłaszczył się, obok nosa utworzyła się tłusta fałda, z wpółotwartych ust ściekała na poduszkę ślina. Magda wzdrygnęła się i przygryzając wargi wyszła do przedpokoju. Po pięciu minutach jechała już tramwajem. W wagonie było zaledwie pięć czy sześć osób. Wszyscy na nią patrzyli, jakby dokładnie widzieli, co robiła tej nocy. Zegar wskazywał dziesiątą. Nie mogła znieść tych spojrzeń i dlatego wysiadła na placu Unii Lubelskiej. Zachciało się jej napić gorącego mleka. Wstąpiła do małej mleczarenki i usiadłszy w kącie usiłowała zebrać myśli, ale w głowie był ich taki natłok, że nie umiała dać sobie z nimi rady. Jedno powracało w kółko: – Przecież nikt nie wie, nikt nie może wiedzieć. I to ją trochę uspokajało. Ostatecznie utopić się ma zawsze czas. A jeżeli on komuś powie, to Biesiadowski musi jej pożyczyć rewolwer. Chyba ma rewolwer. Gdyby zabiła Kornata, toż byłby skandal! Proces, i o niej cała prasa pisałaby, i fotografie, a on leżałby martwy, z taką tłustą fałdą koło nosa i ściekałaby mu ślina... Zakręciło jej w dołku i szybko przełknęła kilka łyków gorącego mleka. – A jeżeli będę miała dziecko?... Nieznacznie, tak, by zza lady nie zauważono jej ruchu, nacisnęła palcami brzuch, teraz była nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale była całkiem pewna, że będzie miała dziecko. A nieraz słyszała, że kobieta zawsze wie, kiedy ma zostać matką. Wyjęła z torebki kalendarzyk, w którym podkreślała co cztery tygodnie daty. Mały czerwony kalendarzyk, co go dostała na Nowy Rok od Adeli... W oczach Magdzie zakręciły się łzy. Wyłowią topielicę z Wisły i Adela będzie bardzo płakać, i Biesiadowski, a ojciec... Ten nie przebaczy... Nawet na pogrzeb nie przyjdzie. Taki ojciec! Przez jedno mgnienie pomyślała, że przecie może Kornat zechce się z nią ożenić, ale na samą myśl chwyciło ją obrzydzenie, a zresztą on jest zawodowym uwodzicielem. I u różnych hrabiów bywa. Co dla niego taka girlaska, jedna więcej, jedna mniej... Usiłowała zbudzić w sobie nienawiść do Kornata i pragnienie zemsty, czuła jednak tylko wstręt. I wstręt do siebie. Z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na swoje ręce, na twarz w lustrze. Przede wszystkim wykąpać się. Wyszorować się. Gdyby mogła, zdrapałaby z siebie skórę. Przeliczyła pieniądze: na kąpiel starczy. Przypomniała sobie zakład kąpielowy na Mokotowskiej. Zakład był już otwarty. Wymyła się, to przywróciło jej równowagę. W każdym razie nikt nie wie, a za tydzień przekona się, czy ma zostać matką. Było już prawie południe, gdy przyszła na Chocimską. Joli nie było w domu. Weronika, która otworzyła Magdzie drzwi, spojrzała na nią z pogardą. – A nie mówiłam, że się znajdzie – krzyknęła na całe gardło, aż echo poszło po schodach – takie nie zginą. – Dlaczego miałabym zginąć! – nieszczerze zaśmiała się Magda, czując, że się czerwieni. – Toż mówię: taka nie zginie. Zawsze znajdzie się jeden czy drugi, co na noc weźmie. – Nocowałam u ciotki – cicho i pojednawczo odpowiedziała Magda. Lecz Weronika nie dała się ułagodzić: – Widzielim już takie, co po różnych ciotkach nocują. A Jolcia od rana lata z wywieszonym językiem po mieście. Szuka biedaczki. Takie czasy. Uchyliła drzwi do jadalni i dodała: – Nie mówiłam panu?... Co?... Znalazła się... Tfu! Służąca zawróciła i, rozmyślnie potrącając Magdę swoim wielkim biodrem, poszła do kuchni. Magda zdjęła kapelusz i zbliżyła się do fotela pana Brandtmayera. – Dzień dobry panu – zaczęła – ja bardzo przepraszam. Ja nocowałam u cioci... Na Lesznie. Przepraszam, że nie zawiadomiłam. Jednak twarz Brandtmayera nie miała ani śladu wczorajszego uśmiechu. – Szkoda, że pani nie zawiadomiła. Niepokoiliśmy się. Panienka w tym wieku powinna pamiętać, że podobne niezjawianie się jej na noc... Ech!... Machnął ręką i dodał: – Dziwny stał się świat... I umilkł. Magda stała, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Chciałaby pójść do swego pokoju, lecz bała się spotkać Weronikę. – Co ja zrobiłam... Co ja zrobiłam – myślała z rozpaczą. Staruszek opuścił głowę i milczał, nie mając widocznie ochoty na rozmowę. – Może panu co przeczytać – zaofiarowała się nieśmiało. – Nie, dziękuję pani – westchnął. Już zdecydowała się wyjść, gdy przyszła pani Brandtmayerowa. Spojrzała na Magdę uważnie i chłodno, przywitała się zwyczajnie. – Bardzo panią przepraszam – zaczęła Magda – podobno sprawiłam niepokój... Zanocowałam u mojej ciotki Zaklesińskiej na Lesznie, pod sto ósmym... – Tak?... Właśnie chciałam z panią o tym pomówić spokojnie odpowiedziała pani Brandtmayerowa – może pani pozwoli. Wprowadziła Magdę do sąsiedniej sypialni, zamknęła drzwi i wskazawszy krzesło, zaczęła: – Widzi pani... ja nie mam prawa wtrącać się do pani trybu życia. Ani prawa ani obowiązku. Skoro jednak przyjęłam panią pod swój dach, rzecz się nieco zmienia. Wiem, że w teatrze sposób życia jest dość... luźny. Wiem jednak również, że moja córka, jak zresztą i niektóre jej koleżanki, traktują pracę w teatrze poważnie, a przy tym są... uczciwymi dziewczynami, za jedną z nich miałam i panią. Nie mam podstaw do twierdzenia, że się myliłam. Jednak, proszę mnie zrozumieć, nie życzę sobie, by Jola nabierała podobnych zwyczajów. – Cóż ja złego zrobiłam? – ze łzami w oczach zapytała Magda. – Chcę pani wierzyć, że nie. Ale nie dość jest postępować porządnie. Należy jeszcze postępować tak, by nie wyglądało to źle. Wobec siebie wystarczy mieć czyste sumienie, ale skoro się żyje wśród ludzi, trzeba też u nich mieć czystą opinię. Panienka w tym wieku i to pracująca w teatrze, tym bardziej musi dbać o to, a spędzanie nocy poza domem... Powtarzam: nie znam pani stosunków rodzinnych i już nie zamierzam w nie wnikać. Fakt, że pierwszą noc po zamieszkaniu u nas spędziła pani poza domem, zmusza mnie do oświadczenia, że niestety... Rozłożyła ręce, a Magda wstała: – Dobrze, proszę pani. Kiedy mam się wyprowadzić? Głos jej drżał i pani Brandtmayerowa odpowiedziała bardziej miękim tonem: – No, nie w tej chwili. Kiedy pani będzie mogła. Tylko jeszcze o jedno chcę panią prosić: niech ta rozmowa zostanie między nami. Czy dobrze? – Bardzo zależy mi na tym, by Jola nie dowiedziała się, że pani wyprowadza się od nas nie z własnej woli. Czy może mi pani to obiecać? Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Jeżeli pani sobie życzy... – Bardzo jestem pani wdzięczna za tę obietnicę. Może jej pani powiedzieć cokolwiek, że tu pani niewygodnie, że znalazła pani coś lepszego, coś w tym rodzaju... Magda skinęła głową i szybko wyszła. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co z sobą robić. Tego dnia próby w teatrze nie było. W szkole pani Karnickiej o tej porze odbywały się lekcje rytmiki dla starszych kobiet. O pomówieniu z nią samą zatem nie mogło być mowy. Również o wynajęciu jakiegoś pokoiku na mieście nie było co marzyć. Sprawiła sobie dwie kombinezki i trzy pary pończoch, a najbliższe pieniądze przyjdą dopiero za pięć dni. Przy wynajmowaniu pokoju trzeba mieć przynajnniej na zadatek. Jednak musiała się wyprowadzić z Chocimskiej koniecznie dziś. Za wszelką cenę. Wprost drżała na myśl ponownego zetknięcia się z panią Brandtmayerową, a zwłaszcza ze wstrętną służącą. Kupiła jakiś dziennik i znalazłszy wolne miejsce na ławce w Alejach Ujazdowskich, starannie wynotowała z ogłoszeń szereg adresów. Wolnych pokoi ogłaszało się mnóstwo, ale wybrała takie, które mogły być tańsze i zaczęła wędrówkę. Jednak już po obejrzeniu piątego pokoju zniechęciła się do reszty. Przede wszystkim były strasznie drogie, po wtóre – jak przewidywała – żądano zapłacenia zadatku, albo opłacenia z góry, wreszcie patrzono na nią nieufnie: żądano referencji – pytano gdzie ma rodzinę, czy pracuje i gdzie. Była i jeszcze jedna rzecz ważna: nie miała przecież żadnych dokumentów. Zatem mogła mieszkać tylko tam, gdzie nie będą od niej żądali zameldowania się. Nie ma pojęcia, jak takie dokumenty można uzyskać, a ponieważ aż do siódmej rozporządzała kilku godzinami wolnego czasu, postanowiła odnaleźć Biesiadowskiego. On na pewno wie, jak i gdzie wyrabia się podobne papiery. Miała zapisany jego adres, lecz na próżno dzwoniła do drzwi. W mieszkaniu nie było nikogo. Iść zaś na Pragę do rzeźni, gdzie według informacji dozorcy mógł teraz być, nie miała już sił. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zaczekać nań tutaj. Ostatecznie, mając trzypokojowe mieszkanie, mógłby jej odstąpić jeden. Na pewno zrobi to z radością. Ba, całowałby ją po rękach za to. Oto człowiek, na którego zawsze może liczyć!... Nagle zastanowiła się: czy teraz, po dzisiejszej nocy też? Co zrobiłby Biesiadowski, gdyby dowiedział się o tym?... Czy ona, Magda, w ogóle ma prawo po tym, co zaszło w jej życiu, zwracać się do Biesiadowskiego?... Lub tym bardziej wykorzystywać jego miłość? – Nie, taka podła nie jestem... Nie, nie... Czym prędzej odchodziła od jego kamienicy, by go nawet nie spotkać, by nie mieć pokusy. Jednakże perspektywa spędzenia znowu nocy na włóczeniu się po mieście, w tramwajach i w Ogrodzie Saskim byłaby zbyt straszna. Przez jedno mgnienie pomyślała, że ma inne, bardzo łatwe wyjście: Kornata, lecz już w następnej chwili doszła do przekonania, że wolałaby bodaj najgorsze, bodaj wrócić do państwa Brandtmayerów. Wspomnienie nocy i dzisiejszego ranka przejmowało ją zgrozą. – Co ja zrobiłam, co ja zrobiłam – powtarzała wciąż w kółko. Musiała mówić to dość głośno, gdyż jakiś pan obejrzał się za nią. Później stanął na rogu, przeczekał aż przeszła i znowu ją dopędził. Młody jeszcze brunet, w szarym eleganckim garniturze i w rogowych okularach. Zrównał się z nią i lekko uchylając kapelusz, zapytał: – Czy nie przeszkodzę? – Owszem – odpowiedziała bez namysłu. – A może zastąpię tego ducha, z którym pani rozmawia? Zapewniam panią, że będę się starał być równie miłym towarzyszem. Magda przyśpieszyła kroku. Chciała mu odpowiedzieć niegrzecznie "odczep się pan", ale wydał się jej jakoś bardzo szykowny i nie chciałaby w jego oczach uchodzić za ordynarną. – I tak zresztą odczepi się – pomyślała. On jednak był wytrwały. – Zaręczam – powiedział – że wraca pani z biura, gdzie szef zrobił pani jakąś przykrość. Nawet domyślam się jaką. Tak piękną kobietę, a raczej pannę, jak pani, muszą spotykać wciąż przykrości jednego tylko rodzaju: natarczywość, męskie natręctwo. Czyż nie mam racji? Nic nie odpowiedziała, lecz on się nie zraził: – Pomyślała pani, że ja też jestem takim natrętem? – No, chyba. – Nie, myli się pani ja nie jestem taki, jestem gorszy. Zaśmiał się swobodnie i wesoło. – No, co pani szkodzi, że będziemy rozmawiali? Proszę zastanowić się: idziemy w jedną stronę, więc lepiej jest uprzyjemnić sobie drogę taką rozmową, która przecie pani do niczego nie zobowiązuje. – Ale mnie nudzi – spojrzała nań wyniośle, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że ma bardzo ładne usta i zęby. – O, zmartwiła mnie pani. A ja wyznaję zasadę: płacić dobrem za złe i dlatego powiem pani, że jest pani zachwycająca. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby w jednej kobiecie mogło się połączyć tyle urody, świeżości, wdzięku i jednocześnie jakiegoś głębokiego dojmującego smutku. Wprost nie rozumiem, co mogło pani śliczną buzię wymodelowaną do wiecznego uśmiechu, aż tak zasępić? Magda pomyślała, że istotnie musi wyglądać bardzo smutnie i nic nie odpowiedziała. – Dlaczego pani nie chce ze mną mówić? – zapytał, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi dodał – czy nie wzbudzam pani zaufania? – Nie, tylko w ogóle ja z nieznajomymi nie rozmawiam. – Och, przepraszam panią. To rzeczywiście karygodny błąd z mojej strony. Zaraz pani wszystko zamelduję: więc imię: Jan, nazwisko – Piotrowski, zawód – inżynier, lat trzydzieści dwa, adres – Milanówek, Leśna dwanaście, stosunek do wojskowości: podporucznik rezerwy, wzrost średni, oczy czarne, włosy też, znaków szczególnych brak. Magda nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, a on zapytał: – Czy to wystarczy? – Aż nadto. – No, widzi pani. A mogę też zgadnąć, jak pani na imię. Mm... Na pewno Maria? Co?... zgadłem. – Nie – uśmiała się – ja wiem, pan zobaczył "M" na moim kapeluszu, a udaje pan takiego detektywa. Mego imienia pan nie zgadnie. Zaczął zgadywać i przez Martę, Małgorzatę, Monikę Marcelinę trafił na Magdalenę. Później zaczął opowiadać, że pracuje w przedstawicielstwie maszyn szwajcarskich, że mieszka z rodzicami w Milanówku, a obiady jada w Warszawie, bo nie opłaca mu się dwa razy jeździć. Doszli tak aż do placu Teatralnego, gdzie okazało się, że Magda nie ma nic do roboty i też jeszcze nie jadła obiadu. Po długich molestacjach bruneta dała się uprosić i weszli do dużej restauracji. Magda była nawet zadowolona z tej znajomości. Ten Piotrowski musiał rzeczywiście być inżynierem, jak mówił i pochodzić z lepszego domu. Rozmowny, uprzejmy, elegancki, a przy tym taki naturalny. Pod koniec obiadu przyznała mu się, iż tańczy w zespole Iwonek w "Złotej Masce". Spostrzegła, że to go trochę rozczarowało, lecz starał się dalej robić dobrą minę, dodała więc, że występuje od niedawna, że sama kiedyś bardzo źle słyszała o teatrze, ale później przekonała się, że tam wcale jest inaczej. Brunet rozruszał się znowu, za żadne skarby nie chciał jej pozwolić, by zapłaciła za swój obiad. Sięgnęła zresztą do torebki niepotrzebnie, gdyż i tak nie miałaby na połowę rachunku. Po obiedzie poszli do kina, a potem odprowadził ją pod teatr. Koniecznie prosił, by pozwoliła mu złożyć sobie wizytę w domu. Oczywiście nic by przeciw temu nie miała, ale nie mogła mu się zwierzać, że szuka mieszkania. Wreszcie umówili się na jutro po próbie przed teatrem. Za kulisami było jeszcze pusto i ciemno. Magda już w kinie układała sobie plan rozmowy z Kornatem. Oczywiście, nie będzie mu robić żadnych wyrzutów. I płakać broń Boże. Wy starczy postawić kwestię jasno i po prostu: była pijana, popełniła straszliwy błąd, po którym ma tylko obrzydzenie. Powinien to zrozumieć. Tymczasem zaczęły schodzić się koleżanki. Przyszła też Jola i jak idiotka zaczęła głośno przy wszystkich wypytywać Magdę, co się z nią stało, dlaczego nie nocowała. Magda wystąpiła z ciotką na Lesznie, lecz wszystkie wybuchnęły śmiechem. Okazało się, że Rybowiczówna widziała ją wczoraj na ulicy z Kornatem. Jak na złość w tej właśnie chwili, gdy kpinkowano na ten temat, do "kurnika" zajrzał Kornat. – Dobry wieczór – burknął od niechcenia i zwracając się do Magdy, szepnął: – wstąp do mojej garderoby. Na szczęście stała tuż przy drzwiach i nikt tego nie dosłyszał, ale przecież zauważyły, że przyszedł, by jej coś powiedzieć. Zysmanówna wybuchnęła swoim ostrym śmiechem... Misia Pichelówna syknęła: – To świnia! Nawet kapelusza zdjąć nie raczył. Po chwili zaś półgłosem zapytała Magdę: – On się tobie podoba? – Brr – z niepodrabianym wstrętem wstrząsnęła się Magda. – Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś głupia. I nie daj się zbujać. Uważaj. Odstaw go i już. Po co tu wścibia swoją mordę? Czego on chciał? – Czepia się – wymijająco odpowiedziała Magda. – A ty go won. – Pewno, tylko trudno. – Bo co? – Ile razy wychodzę, to się przywala. – Czekaj, to wyjdziemy razem – z radością w oczach warknęła Pichelówna – już ja mu potrafię... odprowadzę cię do domu. Powiadam ci, że szkoda cię dla takiego ćwoka. Magdę raziła ta ordynarność Misi, ale teraz wdzięczna jej była za życzliwość. Misia była córką dozorcy z ulicy Zielnej. I Magdzie przyszło nagle na myśl, że może jej ojciec będzie mógł znaleźć w swojej kamienicy jakiś pokoik do wynajęcia. – Dziękuję ci – zaczęła – ale nie masz mnie co odprowadzać, bo nie ma dokąd... – Jak to? – Ano... Nie mieszkam nigdzie... Pokrótce opowiedziała Pichelównie, że nie posiada dokumentów, że musiała wyprowadzić się od Zosi, a teraz od Joli. – Dlaczego? – Tak – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – No więc? Gdzie zamieszkasz. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy ja wiem. Pod mostem. – Głupia jesteś... – zamyśliła się Pilechówna – Cóż do siebie nie poproszę. Mieszkamy w stróżówce. Sama byś nie chciała. Smród, ciasnota. – Mnie tam wszystko jedno. Ale pewno twoi rodzice nie zechcą. – Niby dlaczego?... Dasz parę złotych. Starzy na forsę łasi. – Bardzo, bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna – ucieszyła się Magda. Po chwili były na scenie. Z wielkim trudem udało się Magdzie uniknąć rozmowy z Kornatem aż do końca pierwszego przedstawienia. W przerwie jednak dopadł ją, gdy mijała drzwi jego garderoby i wciągnął ją do środka. – Dziewczyno, co to znaczy – załamał ręce – ty mnie unikasz! – Nie mam przecie czasu – bąknęła. – Dlaczegoś z rana uciekła?... Widzisz, jakaś niedobra. A ja tymczasem myślałem tylko o tobie. Patrz. Z szufladki wydobył ozdobne pudełeczko i otworzył przed Magdą: wewnątrz była wąska złota bransoletka z żółtymi kamyczkami. – To na pamiątkę – powiedział i chciał nałożyć bransoletkę Magdzie na rękę. – Nie, nie – cofnęła się – nie chcę. – Dlaczego? – obraził się. – Bo... nie chcę. – Nie bądźże niemądra. Taki drobiazg, a patrz tu na odwrocie wyryta jest data. Chciałbym, byś ją pamiętała. – Ale ja nie chcę. Przeciwnie, dałabym dużo, by o niej zapomnieć. Tak... zapomnieć jak najprędzej... Obiecywała sobie zachować spokój, ale teraz, gdy patrzyła wprost na jego twarz, która wydawała się stokroć wstrętniejsza niż dawniej, nie umiała opanować wzburzenia. – Byłam pijana i pan to wykorzystał – mówiła przerywając głos – to stało się wbrew mojej woli... Obrzydliwe... Rozumie pan, obrzydliwe... Zaśmiał się pobłażliwie. – Jaki z ciebie dzieciak, moja miedziana królewno! Każda tak mówi. Tak się wydaje po pierwszym razie. Ale przysięgam ci... – Nie, nie. Proszę wiedzieć, że nigdy już więcej u pana nie będę i... i jeżeli w panu jest choć odrobina dobroci, proszę mnie nie zaczepiać. Bardzo o to proszę. Miała łzy w oczach lecz on zaczął się złościć. Michałek, który przypadkowo zajrzał do garderoby został zwymyślany od "choler nie dających spokoju", inspicjent Torbiak, który przyszedł przypomnieć, że z powodu choroby Pórzyckiej został zmieniony porządek programu, dowiedział się, że jest już trzecim idiotą, powtarzającym to samo. Kornat rzucał się po malutkiej garderobie, raz po raz chwytał Magdę za ręce, ciskał różnymi przedmiotami, wyrywał sobie włosy. Bransoletka została rzucona na podłogę i pognieciona obcasem, a Magda wciąż powtarzała swoje – nie. Przestraszona i zakrzyczana uciekłaby stąd czym prędzej, gdyby nie obawa, że Kornat wybiegnie za nią z awanturą na korytarz. Wreszcie po dzwonku musiał iść na scenę i to uwolniło Magdę. Po przedstawieniu wymknęły się razem z Misią bocznym wyjściem i szybkim krokiem skręciły ku Zielnej. Magda dawniej nie utrzymywała z Pichelówną bliższych stosunków. Uważała ją za dobrą dziewczynę, uczynną koleżankę i zdolną tancerkę, lecz nie lubiła jej ordynarnego sposobu wyrażania się. Wszystkie w szkole przypisywały to stróżowskiemu pochodzeniu Misi i nawet dziwiono się, że w gimnazjum nie oduczono tej dziewczyny od podobnego chamstwa. Pichelówna bowiem, jedyna w całym zespole Iwonek, miała ukończone gimnazjum, a poza tym chodziła na jakieś kursy handlowe, póki nie zaczęła występować w "Złotej Masce". Opowiadano o niej, że ma narzeczonego, jakiegoś kolejarza, lecz Pichelówna zawsze zaprzeczała. Ubierała się bardzo skromnie. Prawie wszystko miała wyłatane i wycerowane, nigdy też, jak inne, nie przynosiła do teatru słodyczy, ani nie posyłała woźnego po kawę do cukierni. Ogólnie przypuszczano, że cały swój zarobek oddaje rodzicom i nie miano jej z tego względu za złe ani wytartego palta, ani przydeptanych pantofli. Bramę otworzył ojciec Misi, krępy mężczyzna z siwiejącymi wąsami. W milczeniu wysłuchał objaśnienia córki, że przyprowadziła koleżankę, która nie ma gdzie nocować, a która będzie płacić złotówkę dziennie. Kiwnął głową i pobrzękując kluczami zawrócił do bramy, gdyż znowu ktoś dzwonił. Stróżówka składała się z dwóch pokoi. W pierwszym, do którego schodziło się po trzech schodkach, było czyściutko i obszernie. Stół nakryty szydełkową serwetą, blacha kuchenna zasłonięta gazetami, nad nią półka z rondlami i w kącie wąska kanapa z czerwoną poduszką bez powłoczki i z kożuchem. Tu widocznie sypiał w nocy pan Pichel, by nie budzić nikogo, gdy szedł otwierać bramę. Podłoga ze zwykłych niemalowanych desek aż świeciła się od czystości. Na ścianach poprzypinane pluskiewkami wisiały w kolorowych papierowych ramkach powycinane z pism ilustracje. Do drugiej izby wchodziło się znowu po trzech schodkach. Tu było ciaśniej. Stały trzy łóżka, komoda, wielka szafa i kołyska z małym dzieckiem. Na jednym łóżku spała pani Pichelowa ze swoją matką, na drugim dwaj bracia Misi, jeden już dorosły mężczyzna i drugi chłopak lat około dziesięciu. Trzecie obecnie wolne, stanowiło własność Misi. – Zmieścimy się, co Magda? – wskazała Misia na łóżko. – Ależ, naturalnie. Pościel była czysta, z grubego chłopskiego płótna, łóżko niezbyt szerokie, ale też niewąskie. Ich przyjście nikogo nie obudziło. Sapanie i chrapanie napełniało izbę jakimś bezpieczeństwem i spokojem. Było tu wprawdzie duszno i w powietrzu wisiał kwaskowy zaduch pieluszek, lecz Magda czuła się tak zmęczona, że nawet na to nie zwróciła uwagi. Rozebrały się przy smudze światła wpadającego z pierwszego pokoju przez otwarte drzwi. Później zeszły tam i umyły się przy zlewie. Stary Pichel leżał odwrócony plecami i chrapał głośno, poświstując miarowo. – Ciasno tu u nas – powiedziała Misia – ale przyzwyczaisz się prędko. – I pewno – niezdecydowanie odpowiedziała Magda. – Rzeczy masz dużo? – Gdzież tam, walizka i maleńki koszyczek. – To się tu postawi – wskazała kąt za stołem – a teraz chodźmy spać. Szorstka była i taka burkliwa, ale Magda miała dla niej teraz ogromną wdzięczność. Już leżąc przytuliła się do niej i pocałowała w policzek. – Dziękuję ci, Misiu, jesteś bardzo dobra – zaczęła szeptem, lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko: – Śpij i nie zawracaj głowy... Na łóżku było twardo. Widocznie siennik od dawna nie był zmieniany. Pomimo to Magda zasnęła natychmiast. Nie słyszała dzwonków spóźnionych lokatorów, ani chrapania śpiących obok, ani płaczu dziecka, ani krzątaniny, która rozpoczęła się tu wczesnym rankiem. Obudziła się, gdy już było całkiem jasno. Misia widocznie wstała wcześnie, w izbie nie było nikogo oprócz starej kobiety, matki dozorczyni, która siedziała na stołku przy kołysce i karmiła dziecko z butelki. Łóżka były już zasłane i piętrzyły się na nich stosy poduszek. Z dołu dochodził gwar rozmowy, zaś z podwórka hałas trzepanych dywanów. Widocznie musiało już być po dziewiątej, gdyż przed dziewiątą trzepać nie wolno. Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma Magda zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, co ma dalej robić. Tuła się po różnych obcych kątach, a przecież tu na dłużej nie zostanie. Nie po to zerwała z domem, by zejść do stróżówki. Przypomnienie ojca napełniło ją rozgoryczeniem. Cała wina była przecie, po jego stronie. Co będzie, jeżeli się okaże, że zostanie matką? Cóż w tym zawiniła?... Dlaczego teraz musi jak zapędzone zwierzę wycierać kąty po obcych, szukać noclegu w stróżówkach... I z wolna ogarniało Magdę pragnienie zemsty, z wolna lecz coraz silniej. Jakże chętnie rzuciłaby teraz przed oczy ojca swój upadek, swoją nędzę. Mało tego! Poszłaby na ulicę sprzedawać się byle przechodniowi, by całe Powiśle wiedziało, czym jest córka pana Nieczaja! Pod zamkniętymi powiekami zarysował się wyraźnie obraz ojca: twarz sina, ponura, z sinymi workami pod oczyma i wielka pięść głucho bijąca w szerokie piersi i chrapliwy jęczący głos: – Boże! bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu!... I zrobiło się Magdzie żal, strasznie żal tego surowego silnego człowieka, który tam, samotny i milczący cierpi przez nią. Jeszcze wszystko byłoby do naprawienia. Pobiegłaby, upadła przed nim na kolana, zaklęłaby najświętszymi słowami, łzami polałaby jego ręce... Jeszcze wszystko byłoby do naprawienia, gdyby... gdyby nie tamta noc, gdyby nie zaczajona w niej samej bezlitosna groźba macierzyństwa. Teraz już nie ma prawa wrócić, nie ma prawa przysięgać. Nie zostało jej nic. Nic nie ma do stracenia i nic do odzyskania. Jeszcze kilka dni, a później śmierć. I śmierć Magdzie nie wydała się niczym strasznym. Zwykłe zakończenie. Umrze i wszyscy o niej zapomną. Wraz z życiem urwie się ta smuga żalu, co ją teraz za krtań ściska... – Czego płaczesz? – usłyszała nad sobą zdziwiony głos Piechelówny i mocniej przywarła do poduszki. – Nie płaczę – odpowiedziała cicho. – No, nie bądźże wariatką. Gadaj! – Tak sobie. Smutno mi się zrobiło. Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się, lecz Misia powiedziała surowo: – Wstawaj. Muszę łóżko posłać. I tylko zjedz śniadanie. Odwróciła się i odeszła, a Magda zerwała się z pościeli. – Boże mój, Bożyczku – stęknęła staruszka do siebie i mocniej zachybotała kołyską. Magda ubierała się prędko. Pomimo to z dołu przynaglał ją jeszcze głos Misi: – Kawa ci stygnie! – Już idę. Na stole, z którego w rogu odsunięto serwetę, stał kubek kawy i leżały dwie pajdy chleba cienko nasmarowane masłem. – Jedz – rzuciła Misia i poszła słać łóżko. Przy płycie krzątała się tęga kobieta o gniewnej twarzy, pani Pichelowa. Magda nieśmiało podeszła i niezdarnie wybąkała, że przeprasza za kłopot. – Kłopotu żadnego – obojętnie odpowiedziała kobieta – niech pani je. Zaległo milczenie. Tylko wilgotny węgiel trzaskał pod płytą, a z góry dolatywało energiczne wyklepywanie poduszek. Kawa była mdła i za słodka, a masło trochę nieświeże. Magda jadła, chociaż wcale nie była głodna. Bała się, by nie podejrzewano jej o grymasy. – A rodzice pani gdzie mieszkają? – odezwała się niespodziewanie dozorcowa. – Na Dobrej – po chwili wahania odpowiedziała Magda – tylko ojciec. Matka nie żyje. – W Warszawie – twierdząco zauważyła dozorcowa. – Tak, proszę pani. – Miśku! Idziesz? – krzyknęła dozorcowa. – Już. Po chwili stróżówka opustoszała. Misia wyszła z matką, rzuciwszy na odchodnem Magdzie, że za godzinę – dwie wróci. Magda, zebrawszy okruszyny, umywszy kubek i łyżeczkę, sama zabrała się do mycia, bojąc się tylko, by kto nie nadszedł. Później, nie wiedząc, co ma z sobą robić, weszła na górę. – A niegłodna panienka? – zapytała ją staruszka znad kołyski. – Broń Boże, proszę pani. O, jakie śliczne maleństwo – dodała nieszczerze, nachylając się nad kołyską. Dziecko mogło mieć trzy lub cztery miesiące. Było blade i jakby obrzękłe. Rzadkie jasne włosy tłusto zwijały się w kosmyki na wydętej czaszce. To wnuczka, czy wnuczek pani? – zagadnęła uprzejmie. – Ho, ho!... wesoło zakrzyknęła staruszka – żeby wnuczek! Prawnuczek. Feliksa syna. Prawnuczek najdroższy. Sierotka moja maleńka. – Jak to, sierotka? – Ano, bez matki. Matka przy porodzie umarła. Biedactwo, nigdy piersi matczynej nie skosztuje. A Felek w tak młodym wieku za wdowca już jest. – Tak, młody – przyznała Magda, przypominając widzianą wczoraj w półmroku twarz szczupłego bruneta. Staruszka łatwo rozgadała się. Znać rada z okazji, która zdarzała się jej rzadko. Bo i nie dziw. Sama już od siedmiu albo ośmiu lat nie wychodzi – tyle co na dwór, na drugi koniec podwórza – nogi nie trzymają i słabość w całej osobie. Idzie – bywa, a tu przed oczami płatki i czarne, i czerwone, to i widzieć nie można, czy te parę kroków dojdzie. Nie to, żeby przystanąć i do kogo gęby otworzyć. Ludzie też głupi. Myślą: stara, stara, tylko bajdurzyć będzie. Nieochota im ze starymi w rozmowę wchodzić, a głupi, bo stary niedarmo życie przeżył i więcej mądrości uzbierał niż po różnych książkach czy innych gazetach. W domu także samo. Latają wszyscy, śpieszą się, nikt miejsca nie zagrzeje. Dzieci, niby Pieter i Walercia, wiadomo, robotę mają. Trzy podwórza i siedem klatek schodowych. A nie bez tego, żeby tu rura nie pękła, a tam winda nie popsuła się, a znowuż, jak zeszłej niedzieli, złodziej na strychu. Caluteńką bieliznę od doktorstwa z frontu, z trzeciego – fiut. Wprawdzie i bielizna tam nie ażeby, ale zawsze. Po łowa łatanej. Co druga sztuka to takie łaty!... A meldunki, a oporządek na dobudówce u kawalerów. Roboty jest. A wnuczki już na wielkie państwo wyrośli. Szkoły pokończyli. Dwie najstarsze, Marysia i Antosia za mąż poszły. Marysia nie byle za kogo, za oficera, w Modlinie teraz mieszka, Antosia, lepiej nie mówić: mąż malwersację zrobił, to znaczy się kazionne pieniądze ukradł. Takie czasy. Biedaczka wałówki mu nosi, a sama te mebelki po jednym sprzedaje. Trzy jeszcze lata siedzieć będzie. A mówili urzędnik, urzędnik! Ważny urzędnik!... A chodził do Antosi i taki jeden kostropaty. Za montera w kanalizacji był. Porządny człowiek, ale starej to nikt nie słucha. Że niby kostropaty. Co jest lepiej: kostropaty czy złodziej?... – Pewno – przyznała Magda. A staruszka znowu zaczęła narzekać, że jej rad nie słuchają. Zięć, znaczy się Pieter, swój, powiada, rozum ma i dzieci przymuszać nie będzie. Niech, powiada, każde se pościele, jak chce. Też Felek tak zrobił. Podobała się mu ta Pawłoszczanka, że chuda, że taka w sobie szczuplutka. Ot i ma szczuplutką: porodu nie strzymała. Kobieta, żeby rodzić musi być obsadna w sobie i biedra, żeby byli, no! Widziane rzeczy, wdowcem w takim wieku. Chłopak i uczciwy, i porządny, nie to, żeby po rystoracjach albo co. Dzień w dzień pracuje. U braci Pałkowskich na Nowym Świecie całą elektryczną konserwację ma. Zarabia dobrze. A mówię mu: poszukaj sobie, Feluś, drugiej żony, to tylko plecami ruszy i powiada: – Nie w głowie mnie takie rzeczy. To jakie rzeczy ma w głowie, jak o swego dzieciaka nie dba? Opiekę mu trzeba dać. Albo i Miśka. Z tą największe zmartwienie. W teatrze przedstawia za tę to gilsę, niech już! Ale aby z tem jejnem Frankiem nie zadawała się. Tu staruszka osłoniła usta ręką, jakby się bała, by ktoś nie podsłuchał i zaszeptała namiętnie: – To drań, łobuz, z samemi bandziorami chodzi. Na całą Wolę bandzior! Swoje dziewczyny na zarobek puszcza. Tak! Alfons jest, za suteryna przy dziwkach. Co i raz to w kreminale siedzi. A przyjdzie czasem, to pysk rozorany, że Boże mój! Nożownik. Raz to w nocy dzwoni: – Dajcie skonać – powiada – bo mnie zaślachtowali na amen. – A jucha z niego to waliła niczym z wieprza. Ale takiemu to nic. Wylizał się. Drzwi to przez tydzień trzymalim zamknięte, bo te jego przyjaciele śturmowali. Dobić chcieli. A Miśka to dniami i nocami przy nim. Jak do rodzonego. Co zarobi, wszystko jemu na wódkę. Toż i żadnej rady słuchać nie chce. Nieraz jej mówię – ja tam, wnuczko, w waszą setuację zagłębiać się prawa nijakiego pełnego nie mam, ale tobie po swojemu, po starykowsku, radzę: pluń jemu w mordę i z takim bandziorem nie zadawaj się. Bo teraz z tobą jak z jajkiem, a później też na ulicę popędzi! To ona: – Nie babci interes – powiada – sama wiem, co robię. – A mówię pani, jeszcze się moje słowa, nie daj Boże, w prawdę obrócą. Dziecko zaczęło płakać i staruszka zabrała się do kołysania, ale już po chwili zaczęła narzekać na świat dzisiejszy, na dzieci i wnuki. Nawet taki Pawełek, co mu jeszcze mleko pod nosem nie obeschło, że do klas chodzi, to już myśli, że mądrzejszy od babki. – Nikt nie chce ze starą gadać, nikt – wzdycha ciężko – at, póki co to maleństwo w kołysce leży, to słucha, ale rozumu swego jeszcze nie ma. A podrośnie, a wyhoduje go babka, to też pewnikiem ani gęby do niej otworzyć nie zechce. Magda podniecona opowiadaniem staruszki, wprost własnym uszom wierzyć nie chciała. Jednak na każde zapytanie otrzymywała w odpowiedzi tyle szczegółów o owym narzeczonym Misi, że trudno było wątpić. I nagle w oczach Magdy jej własne nieszczęście wydało się czymś nieskończenie małym. Teraz, gdy mogła już sobie wytłumaczyć wieczną ponurość Misi, wieczną jej szorstkość, zdawało się Magdzie, że ta dziewczyna jest wielką bohaterką. Oczywiście to było straszne: zakochać się w podobnym człowieku, ale żyć z tym, cierpieć i milczeć, to była sztuka nie lada. Toteż, gdy Misia wróciła, Magda patrzyła na nią zupełnie innymi oczyma, co musiało zwrócić i jej uwagę, bo odciągnąwszy Magdę w kąt powiedziała: – Pewno ci babka na mnie różnych rzeczy nagadała. Ale ty patrz! Nie bądź świnią. Prawda, czy nieprawda, nie rozpowiadaj w teatrze. Rozumiesz? Magda, ma się rozumieć, najsolenniej przyrzekła o niczym nie mówić, jednocześnie zarzekając się, by o czymkolwiek wiedziała. Jednakże, gdy szły razem na próbę i gdy Misia znowu zaczęła ją podbechtywać przeciw Kornatowi, Magda nie wytrzymała: – Ty w ogóle musisz mieć bardzo złe zdanie o mężczyznach – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Niby dlaczego? – Tak... Niby przez tego twego. Misia aż przystanęła. – Słuchaj, Magda, ja wiem co robię – zmarszczyła brwi – a ty gębę trzymaj na kłódkę. – Czy ja coś mówię?... – oburzyła się Magda. – Nie mówisz, ale myślisz. Myślisz, że taki Kornat jest sto razy lepszy od mojego chłopca. Tak myślisz, bo jesteś głupia. Gdybyś kochała, to byłby lepszy od tysiąca, od stu tysięcy innych... Choćby cię bił i poniewierał. Rozumiesz? Na miłość nie ma sposobu. Ale ty?... Z ciebie jeszcze taka smarkula. A może i w ogóle nigdy nie dowiesz się co to miłość. Dajmy spokój. Magdę głęboko zastanowiły te słowa. Rzeczywiście Misia była starsza, ale nie w tym tkwiła różnica. Po prostu była inna. Jakaś poważna i taka zaciekła. Nikt by jej nie zaczepił w teatrze, bo rzuciłaby mu się do oczu. I nikomu nie starała się przypochlebić ani nawet podobać. Na każdego patrzyła wilkiem. Widocznie nie zależało jej ani na występach, ani na karierze. Zupełnie inaczej niż Magdzie, która w żadnym razie nie umiałaby żyć bez ludzkiej sympatii, bez tego, żeby jej nie lubiano, bez podobania się nie tylko mężczyznom, lecz i kobietom. A po wtóre musiała myśleć o karierze. Przecie to był jej cel życia. Dla kariery gotowa była na wszystko. No, niezupełnie. Byle nie Kornat i w ogóle nie mężczyzna. Na samą myśl, że mogłaby znowu naga znaleźć się z kimś w łóżku, ogarniało ją niewypowiedziane obrzydzenie. Z takim na przykład Bończą to byłoby mniej wstrętne, ale też nie do wytrzymania. – Widocznie trzeba się kochać tak, jak Misia, albo jak Paula w swoim gigolaku – sformułowała sobie – żeby można było to znosić. Wytłumaczalne jeszcze było, że żony sypiają z mężami, lub że taka Białkówna, czy inne robią to dla pieniędzy. Ale dlaczego kłamią, dlaczego opowiadają, że to jakaś rozkosz!... Chyba dlatego, że im wstyd, więc udają, że robią to dla przyjemności. Pocałunek to inna rzecz. Jeżeli mężczyzna jest przystojny i ma ładne usta, a głównie zęby, to całowanie się może być przyjemne. No, i jeżeli lubi się tego kogoś. A najlepszy dowód, że o sypianiu z mężczyzną kobiety opowiadają bajki, to siostry Stelli. Żadna z nich nigdy nie zadaje się z mężczyznami. Tu Magda wpadła na doskonały pomysł: postara się zbliżyć do starszej z sióstr Stelli, do Kiry Woszczyńskiej i wypyta ją o wszystko. Na progu "kurnika" Magda stanęła jak skamieniała: na półce przed jej lustrem stał ogromny kosz kwiatów. Koleżanki przyjęły ją śmiechem: – Patrz, Kornat szaleje! – Ze sto złotych musiał wybulić! – I jaki "anonimowy wielbiciel", nawet się nie podpisał. Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Ależ to na pewno pomyłka. To nie dla mnie. Na to Staśka Żukowska odczepiła z kosza kartkę i przeczytała głośno: – "Miedzianowłosej królewnie – pannie Magdalenie Nieczajównie": – Miedzianowłosa! O ty miedzianowłosa jutrzenko!... zadeklamowała Zysmanówna. – Uwiodłaś naszego Apolla na glanc! – Czego się czepiacie! – krzyknęła nagle Misia Pichelówna – czego od niej chcecie? Czy ona winna, że ten bęcwał Kornat przylepił się do niej? – Odeślij mu kwiaty – powiedziała Zosia Jasionowska. – Tak, tak! Powinien dostać po nosie. Od razu wokół Magdy zrobiła się masowa narada. W rezultacie uchwalono, że Magda dla dania prztyczka w nos Kornatowi rozda wszystkim róże w teatrze. Kornat się wścieknie, gdy przyjdzie na próbę. Magda pod presją uchwały, chociaż nie bez pewnej obawy, że może to jej w teatrze zaszkodzić, róże rozdała, ale Kornat "niewściekł się", gdyż na próbę w ogóle nie przyszedł. Na pewno uwiadomiłby go ktoś usłużny o całej historii wieczorem, ale przyjechał bardzo późno, tak, że ledwie na swój występ zdążył. I tu zrobiła się awantura, lecz zupełnie o coś innego. Mianowicie, podczas występu z Iwonkami Kornat ni z tego ni z owego zamiast śpiewać po kolei do każdej z nich, od razu podszedł do Magdy i śpiewał tylko do niej. Na scenie wskutek zmiany figury powstało lekkie zamieszanie. Publiczność jednakże mogła się w tym nie spostrzec, gdyby nie to, że Kornat najbezczelniej w świecie zmienił tekst piosenki. Chcąc nie śpiewać do dwunastu, lecz do jednej, musiał to zrobić, lecz jakoś wyszło niezgrabnie i śmiesznie. Publiczność zaczęła kaszlać, szurać nogami, a nawet śmiać się. Po kurtynie nie było wcale braw, zaś za kulisy wpadł czerwony ze złości Cykowski i autor piosenki, redaktor Czubarek, który przypadkiem, jak na nieszczęście, był tego dnia na sali. Zrobiło się istne piekło. Korzystając z zamieszania Magda prędzej uciekła do "kurnika". Już na scenie była w strachu. Gdy Kornat wszystko przekręcił i oczy całej widowni skierowały się na nią, dostała takiej tremy, iż wyleciały jej z głowy doskonale przecie wyuczone ewolucje. Stała nieruchoma, coraz bardziej czerwona. W "kurniku" też podniósł się harmider. Jedne oburzały się, inne wybuchały śmiechem. Pani Iwona wyleciała na korytarz, gdzie redaktor Czubarek krzyczał przejmującym dyszkantem: – Ja sobie wypraszam! To skandal! Zrobiłeś ze mnie kretyna! W tym za grosz nie było ani rymów, ani sensu! – Ty sobie za wiele pozwalasz – wtórował zachłystujący się głos Cykowskiego. W ogólnym hałasie nikły wykrzyki Kornata. Na korytarzu zrobił się tłok, w którym na próżno miotał się inspicjent Torbiak, głosem rozpaczliwym wywołując tych, którzy występowali w kolejnym skeczu: – Ja przez was karę za opóźnienie zapłacę! Do choroby z takim bałaganem! Do garderoby Iwonek wpadł Bończa. Wargi mu drżały ze złości: – Gdzie ona jest? – huknął. A gdy Magda nieśmiało wysunęła się naprzód, oburzył się i na nią spojrzał pogardliwie: – Po przedstawieniu masz się zgłosić do kancelarii. Nam nie potrzeba załatwiania waszych fizjologicznych potrzeb na scenie. Psiakrew! Huknął drzwiami, a Magda rozpłakała się. Nikt jej nie pocieszał, bo z góry było wiadomo: dyma. Podniosła się natychmiast zbiorowa dyskusja. Wszystkie zgadzały się, że to wielka niesprawiedliwość, żeby Magdę wylewano za bezczelność Kornata. Ale nie było na to rady. Prawie wszyscy aktorzy zagadywali Magdę, dopytując się, co i dlaczego się stało. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni z jednego, że Kornat zblamował się i że przytarto mu nosa. Natomiast nikt nie wątpił, że i Magda zasłużyła na potępienie. Uważano ją za kochankę znienawidzonego kolegi, którego bufonada i opryskliwość niejednemu dały się we znaki. Do kancelarii Magda szła, jak na ścięcie. Zastała tu dalszy ciąg awantury. W okropnie zadymionym pokoju Cykowski, Bończa, Michałek, kapelmistrz Czopski, redaktor Czubarek i jeszcze jeden autor od skeczów, Nieklasiński sprzeczali się i skakali sobie do oczu. Na Magdę nikt z początku nie zwrócił uwagi. Dłuższą chwilę stała pod drzwiami, aż Cykowski dostrzegł ją i wrzasnął: – Czego?! – Pan Bończa kazał mi... – zaczęła. – Tak, tak – potwierdził Bończa – chodź no. Przeszli do drugiego pokoiku, wypraszając stamtąd woźnego zajętego obliczaniem bilonu. – Pytam ciebie, co ty wyprawiasz? – zaczął Bończa – od paru miesięcy jesteś w teatrze, a pozwalasz sobie na diabli wiedzą co! – Kiedy ja, panie dyrektorze... – próbowała bronić się. – Co ty? Co ty?... Nie wystarcza wam łóżko?... Więc używajcie sobie pod łóżkiem, na dachu, w tramwaju, psiakrew, ale nie na scenie! Rozumiesz!? Ja na to nie pozwolę! Magdzie zakręciły się w oczach łzy, a gardło tak ścisnęło, że słowa wydobyć nie mogła. Za co, za jaką winę miała znosić to wszystko i to od niego, od Bończy, od jedynego człowieka w całym teatrze, od jedynego w Warszawie, dla którego czuła najwięcej sympatii. Bończa tymczasem w dalszym ciągu wymyślał jej nie przebierając w słowach, zjadliwie, bezlitośnie. Wreszcie powiedział: – Na ten raz ci daruję. Twój najdroższy uparł się, że zerwie kontrakt, jeżeli się ciebie wyleje. Ale na przyszłość uważaj! Magdzie krew uderzyła do głowy: – Ja nie chcę! – wybuchnęła. – Czego nie chcesz? – spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem i lekceważeniem. – Nie chcę zostać! Wolę pójść na ulicę! – No, na to masz zawsze czas – zrobił dowcipną minę, ale Magda już tego nie słyszała. Ogarnęła ją wielka złość i żal. Sama nie zdawała sobie zbyt dobrze sprawy z tego, co mówi. Słowa wyrywały się z niej same. Nie chce, nie ma zamiaru zostać w teatrze, gdzie jest taka niesprawiedliwość, gdzie taki bałwan, taki kabotyn, jak Kornat czepia się, urządza różne hece, a później z jego łaski ona, nic nie winna, ma przykrości. Ona pluje na jego łaskę i na niego, ma do niego wstręt i żeby Bończa nie myślał, to niech zapyta, co zrobiła z kwiatami, które od Kornata dostała i te róże, co w garderobie Bończy postawiła, to też z tego kosza, a on, oczywiście, nawet zauważyć ich nie raczył: traktuje ją jak psa. I za co? Za co?... Trzęsła się cała, a po twarzy spływały jej łzy. Szeroko otwartymi oczami już niemal z nienawiścią patrzyła wprost w oczy zaskoczonego i nagle znieruchomiałego Bończy. Musiała krzyczeć bardzo głośno, gdyż nawet w sąsiednim pokoju na chwilę zapanowała cisza. – Wiesz mała – odezwał się niespodziewanie spokojnym głosem Bończa – że ty masz pierwszorzędne warunki głosowe?... I ekspresję! Nie zrozumiała, co do niej mówił. Ponieważ zaś nie czuła się pewnie na rozedrganych nogach, oparła się o drzwi. Aż wstrząsnęła się, gdy uczuła na głowie dotyk jego ręki: – Więc to od ciebie te róże? – zapytał tonem tak ciepłym, jak ten, którego używał w konferansjerce. – Ode mnie – zaszlochała. – Bardzo piękne... Jakie ty masz miękkie włosy. To rzadko się zdarza. Rude włosy zwykle bywają szorstkie. To naturalny kolor? – Tak – uspokajała się, lecz wciąż nie odrywała rąk od twarzy. – Więc ty nie żyjesz z nim? – Nienawidzę go – odpowiedziała szczerze. – No, to już dobrze. Nie płacz. Czego się mazgaisz? już do domu. Do widzenia. Bez ceremonii wziął ją dwoma palcami pod brodę i lekko, bez nacisku, pocałował w same usta. – Do widzenia – powtórzył – a ty masz naprawdę dobry głos i silną ekspresję. Uczyłaś się śpiewu? – Nie – potrząsnęła głową – ale śpiewam trochę. – No, dobrze... Hm... Od premiery będę miał trochę wolnego czasu. Przypomnij mi się wówczas. Zobaczymy. A teraz zapudruj nos, dobranoc. Przed teatrem spotkała Biesiadowskiego. Nie widziała go już od kilku dni. Ostatnio był u niej, gdy mieszkała jeszcze na Złotej. Zaczął opowiadać o ojcu, o swoich interesach, o swojej tęsknocie za nią. – Nawet pan mnie nie zapytał – zirytowała się, gdy już stali przed bramą na Zielnej – czy nie jestem głodna. – Jezusie! – klasnął rękami. – Toż trzeba było powiedzieć! Chodźmy! – Nie!... – uparła się. – Nie zapytał pan też, co się ze mną dzieje? A szkoda. Dowiedziałby się pan może czegoś ciekawego. Ale pan tylko o sobie myśli. – Panno Magdalenko! – zawołał z wyrzutem. – Tak, tak – nie dała mu dojść do słowa – nawet nie zainteresował się pan, dlaczego idziemy tu, nie na Złotą! – Tak jakoś zagadałem się... – Nie, mój drogi panie. Otóż dowiedz się pan, że idę tu na noc do swego kochanka. Do widzenia. Właśnie dozorca otworzył bramę i Magda nawet nie obejrzawszy się na Biesiadowskiego, weszła. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale sprawiało jej jakąś dziką przyjemność znęcanie się nad tym człowiekiem. Może gdzieś podświadomie miała do niego żal za to, że był takim fajtłapą, że nie był inny. W stróżówce już wszyscy spali, oprócz Miśki, której nie było jeszcze w domu. Musiała pójść do tego swego. Przy łóżku stała walizka Magdy, sprowadzona przed południem przez młodszego brata Miśki z ulicy Chocimskiej od Joli. Magda rozebrała się, umyła i położyła od ściany. Teraz dopiero mogła zebrać myśli. Awantura w teatrze w rzeczywistości mogła dla niej obrócić się tylko na dobre. Bończa obiecał po premierze, kiedy będzie miał więcej czasu, zająć się nią. Przypomniała sobie, że w nowej rewii nie bierze udziału Rena Turska, która z dniem premiery wyjeżdża na południe Francji. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Bończa czekał jej wyjazdu, by zainteresować się Magdą. W każdym razie postanowiła nikomu nie wspominać o swoich nadziejach. Jeżeliby w końcu nie dano jej numeru solowego, ośmieszyłaby się tylko raz na zawsze. Nazajutrz umyślnie przyszła na próbę wcześniej, za ostatnie dwa złote kupiła trzy piękne pąsowe róże i zaniosła do garderoby Bończy. Jeżeli domyśli się, że to od niej, będzie miała dobrą wróżbę na przyszłość. Bończa jednak nie domyślił się, a przynajmniej nie powiedział o tym Magdzie. Jednak w jego zachowaniu nastąpiła zmiana. Przede wszystkim przywitał się z nią, czego dawniej nie robił, pocałował ją w rękę, trochę od niechcenia i patrząc w inną stronę, ale zawsze i to już było coś. Kornat na próbie miał zajście z Malskim, który nie umiał w porę czegoś tam powiedzieć i wskutek tego skecz próbowano aż dziesięć razy. Zirytowany, nawymyślał mu od idiotów i pchnął tak, aż Malski potknął się o drabinę i upadł. – Jak pan może! – krzyknęła Magda, wprost pragnąc wszcząć z Kornatem awanturę, lecz on od razu uspokoił się, zaczął tłumaczyć się przed Magdą i nawet przeprosił Malskiego. – Widzisz, moja miedziana królewno – pociągnął ją za rampę – dla ciebie jestem gotów znosić nawet upokorzenia. – Niech pan mnie puści – szarpnęła się śmiało – ładnie mnie pan wczoraj urządził. – Kocham cię. – Pan? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Przed całą salą, przed całym światem mogę to powiedzieć. Chcesz?... Dziś na drugim przedstawieniu zrobię taki kawał, że Cykowskiego szlag trafi, a tego drugiego gudłaja, Czubraka, na noszach wytransportują. – A niech pan robi, co się panu podoba – odpowiedziała opryskliwie – cóż to mnie obchodzi? On jednak zbyt zajęty był swoim planem: – Ułożyłem sobie nowy tekst. Zobaczysz. – Nic nie zobaczę, bo mnie przez pana omal nie wyleli. – Nie bój się – zaśmiał się – niechby się ośmielili! – Ale ja nie chcę, rozumie pan, nie chcę. Niech pan mi da spokój – wybuchnęła. Spojrzał na nią, jak na wariatkę, a ponieważ właśnie Bończa dał znak orkiestrze i Iwonki uformowały się na scenie w gotowości do próby, dorzucił tylko: – Czekam po próbie. Pojedziemy do Wilanowa. Tu już Magda postanowiła dać mu dobrą nauczkę. Ponieważ ostatnie słowa Kornata słyszały wszystkie koleżanki, przebierając się w garderobie oświadczyła: – Wyjdźmy razem, a zobaczycie, jak z nim pojadę. Pamiętała dobrze, że umówiła się z inżynierem Piotrowskim i była przekonana, że czeka na nią przed teatrem. Nie zawiodła się. Obrazek zrobił się pierwszej klasy. Kornat siedząc w swoim wozie, gdy tylko zobaczył Magdę, wychodzącą z bramy, gościnnym ruchem otworzył drzwiczki samochodu. Magda jednak ani spojrzała w jego stronę, natomiast z uśmiechem zawołała na stojącego przy brzegu chodnika inżyniera Piotrowskiego. – Panie Janku! Jestem! Widzieli to wszyscy! Przynajmniej połowa zespołu. Kornat z furią zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Takiego afrontu nie doznał jeszcze w teatrze nigdy. A należało mu się od dawna. Magda, trochę podniecona zajściem i ubawiona wściekłością Kornata, niemniej była rada, że inżynier Piotrowski widział na własne oczy, jak taka zwykła girlaska Magdalena Nieczajówna, może mieć w nosie znakomitego gwiazdora. Na inżynierze scena ta, w której początkowo nie zorientował się, zrobiła jednak rzeczywiście wielkie wrażenie. – Doprawdy, bardzo mi przykro – powiedział takim tonem, jakby mówił, że mu jest bardzo przyjemnie. – Dlaczego? – śmiała się Magda. – Zdaje się, że pani obraziła Kornata. To był Kornat, prawda? – Tak, i cóż z tego? – I to przeze mnie! Nie żałuje pani tego? – Ani trochę. – Bardzo, bardzo jestem pani wdzięczny – powiedział cicho. Znać było, że czuł się trochę zmieszany, a nawet zaniepokojony. – Niech się pan nie boi – z odrobiną złośliwości odezwała się Magda. – To pana do niczego nie zobowiązuje. Zaczerwienił się: – Ale, panno Magdaleno, co też pani mówi. – Mówię, co myślę, a myślę, że pan obawia się, że ja za to wylecę z teatru i pan będzie niejako odpowiedzialny. Otóż niech pan wie, że i tak zrobiłabym to samo, gdyby nawet pan tu na mnie nie czekał. Powiedziała to dość ostro i dla zahamowania złego wrażenia uśmiechnęła się doń najczulej, jak umiała. I tak zresztą wiedziała, że jej nie uwierzył. – Mężczyźni są straszliwie zarozumiali – pomyślała. Poszli znowu razem na obiad. Piotrowski był niezwykle uprzejmy i miły. Po obiedzie wybrali się na spacer do Łazienek, by zobaczyć czerwień liści jesiennych, którymi inżynier tak się zachwycał. Niestety zaczął padać deszcz, wstąpili więc do dużej eleganckiej kawiarni. O tej porze pusto tu jeszcze było i po zasłanej dywanami sali uwijali się tylko kelnerzy w białych kurtkach. Piotrowski ni z tego ni z owego zaczął mówić o sobie i o swojej narzeczonej. Kochał ją bardzo, ale po dwóch latach narzeczeństwa doszedł do przekonania, że nie będą ze sobą szczęśliwi. Ona, zapalona tenisistka, wciąż myśli tylko o swoim sporcie. Gdy tylko ma jakiś mecz w Krakowie, w Poznaniu czy za granicą, to wyjeżdża, czasem nawet bez pożegnania. To jej świat, jej żywioł. A on chce inaczej. Chce, żeby po powrocie do domu zastawać tam zawsze żonę, żeby ona nie miała osobistego życia, tylko żyła życiem jego, jego zainteresowaniami, upodobaniami, pracą. Dlatego nie pasują do siebie i zerwą. To konieczność. Później pokazywał Magdzie jej fotografię i scyzoryk, jaki od niej dostał i zegarek, który miał po swoim dziadku, i list z jakiejś wielkiej firmy, proponujący mu stanowisko wicedyrektora w Sosnowcu. I mówił, że propozycji nie przyjmie. Przy tej sposobności Magda dowiedziała się szczegółowo, ile zarabia, ile miałby pensji i tantiemy w Sosnowcu, jakie tam są stosunki, i moc innych rzeczy. Wynikało z tego, że przeniesienie się do Sosnowca byłoby dla Piotrowskiego doskonałym interesem. Zaczęła więc namawiać go do przyjęcia tego stanowiska. – Przecież to doskonały dla pana interes. Niechże pan nie będzie dzieckiem – oburzyła się, gdy jej argumenty nie przemawiały mu do przekonania. – Jakże można odrzucać coś tak korzystnego i pieniądze, i stanowisko, i taką wspaniałą perspektywę kariery! I rzeczywiście nie mogła zrozumieć wahań Piotrowskiego. Dla jakichś sentymentów rodzinnych, dlatego, że lubi Warszawę! Cóż za lekkomyślność. Zapaliła się tak tą dyskusją, że nawet nie zauważyła starszego pana, który stojąc tuż obok kłaniał się im z uśmiechem. Okazało się, że był to wuj Piotrowskiego, pan Godziński, prezes towarzystwa asekuracyjnego "Remo". Magda codziennie idąc do teatru, mijała olbrzymi gmach towarzystwa "Remo" i teraz była trochę onieśmielona poznaniem samego prezesa tej olbrzymiej instytucji. Okazało się jednak, że prezes był niezwykle miłym towarzyszem. Szczupły, przystojny, wysoki, z siwymi włosami, przypominał Magdzie jej wyobrażenia o angielskich lordach. Wój Piotrowskiego zaczął Magdę obsypywać komplementami i żartobliwie gorszyć się, że taka urocza niewiasta może znosić towarzystwo podobnego gołowąsa, jak jego siostrzeniec. Zupełnie co innego mężczyzna starszy, solidny, doświadczony, umiejący ocenić te skarby urody i wdzięku. Wkrótce panów starszych i solidnych znalazło się więcej. Mianowicie przyszedł przyjaciel prezesa Godzińskiego, dyrektor Balzer, pulchny okrąglutki jegomość, zażywający wciąż jakieś pachnące eukaliptusem pastylki, które miały odzwyczaić go od palenia, znany jubiler Reszke, też siwy i zażywny starszy grubasek, jego brat, którego raz nazywano ministrem, a raz Basiulkiem i jeszcze jeden pan, też dyrektor banku, o śmiesznym nazwisku Stęposz, ale jeszcze bardzo przystojny i niezwykle dowcipny. Okazało się, że jest to ich godzina i że codziennie o tej porze schodzą się w kawiarni, jako starzy przyjaciele lub koledzy. Inżynier Piotrowski był widocznie niezadowolony z ich towarzystwa. Często spoglądał na zegarek i pochrząkiwał. Magda natomiast oswoiwszy się szybko z nowymi znajomymi była uszczęśliwiona ich obecnością. Tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie wyższe sfery, ludzi żyjących dostatnio, pięknie i wygodnie, umiejących ładnie mówić, jeżdżących własnymi limuzy nami, mieszkających w olbrzymich pałacowych mieszkaniach i jeżdżących za granicę dla własnej przyjemności. I ona podobała się tym panom. Odczuwała to całkiem wy raźnie z ich spojrzeń, z uśmiechów, ze sposobu zwracania się do niej. Nie było w tym natarczywości, tak znanej u różnych mężczyzn kręcących się za kulisami, ani lekceważenia. Trak towali ją jak wielką damę, chociaż zaraz na wstępie i bez ogródek, powiedziała, gdy dyrektor Stęposz mówił coś o szczęściu oglądania jej piękności: – To nie jest żadne szczęście, panie dyrektorze, niestety, nie jestem piękna, to raz, a po wtóre tańczę w "Złotej Masce" i każdy może mnie oglądać za te kilka złotych, które płaci się za bilet. – Więc pani jest artystką? – zapytał prezes. – Tak – szybko odpowiedział Piotrowski. W jego pośpiechu Magda jednak dopatrzyła się obawy, by panowie nie dowiedzieli się, że jego towarzyszka jest zwykłą "girlsą". – Wstydzisz się mnie? – pomyślała – poczekajże! I wypaliła wprost: – O, daleko mi do tytułu artystki. Jestem zaledwie jedną z dwunastu bezimiennych tancerek z zespołu pani Iwony Karnickiej. – Ach! Zatem przyszłą gwiazdą – z kurtuazją skłonił się dyrektor Stęposz, a prezes Godziński dodał: – W każdym razie najpiękniejszą z tego zespołu. Inżynier był zły i milczał już do końca. Natomiast reszta towarzystwa po chwilowej konsternacji zaczęła bawić się coraz lepiej. Gdy wybiła siódma i Magda wstała, oświadczając ze szczerym smutkiem, że już musi iść do teatru, wszyscy panowie jeden przez drugiego zaczęli ją prosić, by nie zapomniała o nich. Codziennie są tu od szóstej i będą zachwyceni jeżeli ona zechce uświetnić ich nudne zebrania. – A owszem – odpowiedziała wesoło – z przyjemnością, bo i mnie jest bardzo miło z panami. – A Janek nie będzie zazdrosny? – przymrużył oko prezes w stronę swego siostrzeńca. – No, nie miałby powodu – zaśmiał się jubiler Reszka. – Ani prawa! – z naciskiem, chociaż wesoło dodała Magda. – Więc czekamy! – Trzymamy za słowo! – Dotrzymam, do widzenia! Przepychali się wraz z Piotrowskim między gęsto obsadzonymi już stolikami. Gdy znaleźli się na ulicy, Piotrowski odezwał się oficjalnym tonem: – Czy pozwoli pani odwieźć się taksówką? – Czego się pan złości? – Wydaje się pani. Więc? – Jest pan zabawny – wzruszyła ramionami – najpierw wstydzi się pan mnie wobec swego wója i jego przyjaciół, a później jeszcze obraża się. I o co? – Myli się pani – zaczął lodowato, lecz przerwała mu: – Albo będzie pan mówił po ludzku, albo pójdę sama. – Mówię chyba grzecznie? – Za zimno jak na dzisiejszy i tak zimny wieczór. Brrr – wstrząsnęła się – jesień. – Więc pojedziemy taksówką? – Nie. Pan jest tak chłodny, że w taksówce jeszcze bardziej zmarznę. Idziemy pieszo. Milczeli przez chwilę. Wreszcie Piotrowski zaczął wzruszonym głosem: – Trudno ode mnie żądać, żebym był słodki jak cukierek. Jest pani ze mną i wystarcza, by do stolika przysiadło się paru starych kawalerów, a już pani rozpływa się i na mnie nie raczy w ogóle zwrócić uwagi. – Co też pan opowiada? – oburzyła się. Stał się czupurny i przemawiał tak, jakby była co najmniej jego żoną: – Nie powinna pani była – oświadczył wreszcie z naganą w głosie – nie wolno pani było obiecywać im, że pani przyjdzie. – Niby dlaczego? – Bo, to, bo... to wygląda na... polowanie na kieszeń tych obrzydliwych pierników. – Ach, tak?... – zatrzymała się. – No, to żegnam pana! – Ależ panno Magdalenko! – Żegnam. Nie chcę pana narażać na towarzystwo ulicznej dziewczyny, polującej na cudze kieszenie. Szybko skręciła i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy. W gruncie rzeczy wcale nie gniewała się na Piotrowskiego i tylko udawała obrażoną. Chciała tylko "podciągnąć" go, by na przyszłość nie rozpuścił się niczym bicz dziadowski! Wiedziała zresztą, że Piotrowski tak jej nie zostawi. I rzeczywiście, zanim uszła pięćdziesiąt kroków dopędził ją cokolwiek zdyszany, a zrównawszy się zaczął tłumaczyć się żałośnie i prosić o przebaczenie. – Pani mnie źle zrozumiała, zapewniam panią, że nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszła chęć obrażenia pani – powtarzał wciąż. Nie odzywała się zupełnie kontenta, a on coraz żarliwiej dowodził, że właśnie uważa ją za najuczciwszą dziewczynę, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, że żywi dla niej olbrzymi szacunek, że tylko zdawało mu się, iż jako niedoświadczona, tak młodziutka przecie kobieta, nie zorientowała się w istotnym sensie zaproszeń owych wstrętnych pryków. Ponieważ Magda wciąż milczała, stawał się coraz pokorniejszy. Na koniec przed samym teatrem wspaniałomyślnie mu przebaczyła: – No, już dobrze – powiedziała – niech tam. – I nie gniewa się już pani? – Dotknął mnie pan bardzo boleśnie. – Panno Magdaleno! – złożył ręce. – Jeżeli się jest "girlsą", trzeba być na podobne traktowanie przygotowaną – westchnęła. To zmusiło Piotrowskiego do nowych przeprosin, wprost bliski był płaczu. – No, już dobrze, dobrze – zakończyła z uśmiechem, gdy spojrzawszy na zegarek stwierdziła, że ledwie zdąży się ubrać. – Można jutro po próbie przyjść? – zapytał już z daleka w bramie. – Dobrze! – skinęła głową. – Przepraszam! – krzyknął jeszcze za nią. W garderobie zastała list od Kornata. Brzmiał krótko: "Muszę się z Tobą koniecznie rozmówić. – Twój Leon". Magda podarła list i wrzuciła do kosza. Postanowiła w każdym razie nie spotkać się z Kornatem nigdzie na osobności. Po przedstawieniu ułatwił jej to Biesiadowski, czekający w bramie. Biedak był odświętnie ubrany i tak widocznie przejęty ostatnią nauczką, że zanim przywitał się, zaczął od propozycji pójścia na kolację. Ponieważ była głodna, a poza tym rozbrojona jego poczciwością, zgodziła się natychmiast. Weszli do eleganckiego lokalu, gdzie Biesiadowski czuł się odrobinę nieswój. Dopiero po kwadransie oswoił się i zaczął od pytania: – Panno Magdaleno, przecie to, co mi pani powiedziała wczoraj, to oczywiście nieprawda? – Co? Co powiedziałam? – udała naiwną. – No o tym... No, że pani ma... tego... Słowo kochanek nie chciało mu przejść przez usta. Męczył się i czerwienił, wbijając oczy w talerz z rumsztykiem. – Że mam kochanka?... Proszę pana – wzruszyła ramionami – a cóż to byłoby w tym dziwnego?... Nie pamięta pan, co pan sam i mój ojciec mówiliście o dziewczętach pracujących w teatrze?... – Ja nie mówiłem – zastrzegł się. – Mówił pan, mówił, że to same publiczne. No i cóż?... Cóż znaczy jeden kochanek? Publiczne powinny mieć co dzień dwudziestu. – Jak pani ze mną mówi. Panno Magdaleno – zajęczał. – Mówię, jak pan tego chce. Powiedziałam, że mam kochanka! Więc go mam. I wolno mi. Wypędzili mnie z domu, jestem wolna i robię, co mi się podoba. A poza tym cóż to nadzwyczajnego? Czy pan nigdy nie miał kochanki?... Wiem, co mi pan powie, że mężczyzna to coś innego. Ale skąd dla tych mężczyzn wciąż kochanek, skoro kobietom nie wolno?... Biesiadowski, przybity i ponury nie odzywał się już wcale. Ma się rozumieć nie wierzył Magdzie. Był pewien, że chodziło jej tylko o nastraszenie go tymi dowodzeniami. Ponieważ jednak życie nauczyło go, że nie ma dymu bez ognia, rozmyślał nad własną bezradnością w poczuciu konieczności zapobieżenia złu, które może Magdę spotkać. I wówczas to przyszedł mu do głowy doskonały pomysł. Oczywiście na miłość nie znalazłby sposobu. Gdyby Magda zakochała się w kimś, nic by jej powstrzymać nie zdołało. Ponieważ jednak już kilka razy wspominała o niepunktualności wypłat w teatrze, mogła kiedyś znaleźć się w sytuacji ciężkiej, a wtedy i dostęp do wszelkich złych pokus byłby łatwiejszy. Nie znaczy to, broń Boże, by miała im ulec, lecz po co narażać ją na próbę?... – Panno Magdaleno – odezwał się już przy końcu kolacji – byłbym na śmierć zapomniał! Mam tu przesyłkę od pani siostry. – Jaką przesyłkę. – Najlepszą – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i swobodnie – najlepszą dla posłańca, bo najmniej miejsca zajmuje, i dla adresata, bo otrzymuje to, czego najbardziej chce. – Cóż to może być? – zaciekawiła się. – Forsa! – O! – zdziwiła się – czy dużo? – Czy dużo? Właśnie namyślał się ile jej dać i dla zyskania na czasie, powiedział: – A proszę zgadnąć! – Pojęcia nie mam. – Trzysta złotych. – Aż tyle? Eee. I nic pan nie mówi od razu. Boże drogi, jaka ta Adela poczciwa! Skąd ona tyle pieniędzy wzięła? Biesiadowski pod obrusem odliczył papierki i zaśmiał się: – Twierdziła, że z oszczędności. – Kochana Adela. Magda rzeczywiście była rozczulona. Nigdy nie wątpiła o pamięci siostry, ale żeby aż tyle! Biesiadowski był rad z siebie. Wiedział, że nie przyjęłaby od niego i swój pomysł podstawienia Adeli musiał uznać za genialny. Zepsuła mu się jednak mina, gdy Magda oświadczyła: – No, wobec tego, że jestem taka bogata, zapraszam pana teraz do "Adrii". Ja funduję. – Żartuje pani. Ja nie chodzę po nocnych lokalach. – To pan pójdzie. – Ale późno już. Po drugiej. – Więc raz jeden pan nie wyśpi się – upierała się. Nie było rady i musiał pójść. W "Adrii", wielkim nocnym dancingu, Biesiadowski był pierwszy raz w życiu. W środku olbrzymiej sali tańczyło kilkadziesiąt par. Kolorowy półmrok i hałas orkiestry, tłum elegancko ubranych ludzi i gąszcz stolików oszołomił go trochę. I Magda, która była tu zaledwie dwa razy, nie czuła się dość pewnie, ale nadrabiała miną. Musiała przecież wobec Biesiadowskiego udawać światową kobietę. Dlatego przybrała lekko znudzony i obojętny wyraz twarzy, co widząc Biesiadowski zaproponował: – Chodźmy lepiej do domu, co tu... – Stoliczek dla pana dyrektora? – wyrósł tuż przy nich kelner. – Tak, tak – potwierdziła Magda. – Służę, państwo pozwolą. Gdy już usiedli, Biesiadowski zapytał Magdę. – Dlaczego on mnie nazywa dyrektorem? – Tak sobie, co mu szkodzi. Kelner rozłożył na stoliku kartę win, a oceniając swym wprawnym okiem powody wahań niedoświadczonych gości, sam zaproponował jakieś koktajle. – Tak, dobrze, niech pan to da – czym prędzej zgodził się Biesiadowski. – Słucham pana dyrektora. – On musi mnie brać za kogoś innego – wciąż niepokoił się Biesiadowski. Magda już go jednak nie słuchała. Zbyt silnie absorbowało jej uwagę całe otoczenie. Przy niektórych stolikach siedziały pięknie wystrojone kobiety, połyskujące brylantami, roześmiane, wydekoltowane. Mężczyźni podochoceni i rozbawieni raz po raz spoglądali ku Magdzie łakomie i dość bezczelnie. Nagle dostrzegła w drugim końcu sali większy stół, przy którym siedziało kilkanaście osób. Wysoki siwy pan już trzeci raz kłaniał się w jej stronę zanim zorientowała się, że ukłony skierowane są do niej. Dopiero wtedy go poznała. Był to jeden z owych znajomych inżyniera Piotrowskiego, dyrektor Stęposz, po południu poznany w kawiarni. Odkłoniła się z miłym uśmiechem i od niechcenia poinformowała Biesiadowskiego: – To mój znajomy. Szalenie bogaty. Dyrektor banku. Tymczasem orkiestra zagrała znowu i dyrektor Stęposz najniespodziewaniej zjawił się prosić Magdę do tanga. Był nieco podhumorzony, ale zachowywał się zawsze jak wielki pan. Przedstawił się Biesiadowskiemu, zapewnił, że mu "bardzo miło poznać" i zaczęli tańczyć. W ogólnym tłoku i gwarze można było rozmawiać swobodnie. Pan Stęposz wciąż zasypywał Magdę komplementami, opowiadał także, że na wszystkich jego przyjaciołach wywarła niezapomniane wrażenie, że już jutro i zawsze będą z niecierpliwością wyczekiwać w kawiarni jej przyjścia. Na zakończenie oświadczył, że tu jest w bardzo sympatycznym towarzystwie i jeżeli tylko Magda zechce, wraz oczywiście z panem Biesiadowskim, przesiąść się do nich, będą zachwyceni. Magda miała wielką na to ochotę, lecz obawiała się, że Biesiadowski nie potrafi zachować się wśród tych szykownych ludzi i dlatego stanowczo odmówiła. – Muszę już iść spać, proszę pana – dziękowała mu za taniec. Widocznie i Biesiadowski bardzo tego pragnął, gdyż przy stoliku zastała kelnera, usiłującego z godnością i szacunkiem przekonać "szan... pana", że rachunek nie jest specjalnie wygórowany, lecz podany ściśle podług cennika, który "szan... pan" może sprawdzić. Na szczęście tych targów nie widział dyrektor Stęposz. Pomimo to Magda po wyjściu z dancingu zrobiła Biesiadowskiemu awanturę, że po pierwsze niepotrzebnie wyrywa się z płaceniem, skoro to ona miała fundować, po wtóre, że wstyd targować się jak na Kercelaku. – Widzi pan sam, że z panem nie można nigdzie chodzić. – Toż nie dam się obdzierać – bronił się. – To nie trzeba bywać w takich lokalach. Naraża mnie pan na kompromitację. – Przecież oni nie znają pani, panno Magdaleno. – Ale będą znali. Zapomina pan, że jestem artystką. Z powodu tej sprzeczki rozstali się dość kwaśno, jedynym ustępstwem, na jakie Magda się zdobyła, było uspokojenie go, że mieszka u przyjaciółki, nie zaś u kochanka. Tej nocy Magda wcale nie spała. Najpierw dziecko darło się nieludzko, nad ranem zaś wynikła okropna awantura. Przyszedł przyjaciel Miśki pijany w sztok i domagał się od niej pieniędzy. Miśka przysięgała, że nie ma ani grosza i wtykała mu cztery złote, jedyne drobne, jakie mogła jej dać Magda. Wreszcie zerwał się z łóżka Felek i wraz ze starym Pichelem rzucili się na awanturnika, lecz wówczas Misia stanęła w jego obronie i matka musiała przemocą przytrzymywać ją w izbie, gdy w bramie aż kotłowało się. Po wyrzuceniu przyjaciela na ulicę znowuż Misia krzyczała i zawodziła przez dobrą godzinę. A później zaczął się normalny dzienny ruch i już o spaniu nie mogło być mowy. Na domiar wszystkiego Magdę tak rozbolała głowa, że na próbie chodziła jak nieprzytomna. Do premiery zostały tylko dwa dni i ponieważ na każdy drobiazg zwracano uwagę, Cykowski skrzyczał Magdę, a Bończa odwoławszy ją na stronę, zapytał: – Co ci jest mała? – Głowa mnie szalenie boli, panie dyrektorze. – Weź proszek. A na drugi raz nie włócz się po nocach, to cię nie będzie bolała. Na próbie trzeba być w porządku. Mówił niby surowo, ale uśmiechnął się do niej. – Ja wcale nie włóczyłam się – powiedziała – tylko nie spałam. Wówczas jakby od niechcenia zaczął ją wypytywać, a ona, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, szczerze opowiedziała mu, że nie ma mieszkania, gdyż nie posiada dokumentów, że nocuje kątem u Pichelówny, której ojciec jest dozorcą i że bardzo jej z tym ciężko. Bończa wysłuchał wszystkiego uważnie, wciąż wzruszał ramionami, a w końcu oświadczył: – Wiesz, że tak głupiej dziewczyny jeszcze nie widziałem. Zaraz dzisiaj pójdziesz do rządcy domu, gdzie mieszkałaś u rodziców i weźmiesz wyciąg z ksiąg meldunkowych. Będziesz pamiętała? Wyciąg z ksiąg meldunkowych! – Będę. – A teraz idź do mojej garderoby i w stoliku w lewej szufladzie znajdziesz proszki. No, marsz. – Bardzo, bardzo panu dziękuję – wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on chyba nie zauważył tego, bo tylko uśmiechnął się i przesunąwszy końcami palców po jej podbródku, odszedł. Taki właśnie był ostry i dobry, taki męski, taki właśnie Magdzie się spodobał. Zdobycie dokumentu poszło łatwiej niż przypuszczała. Nie chcąc ryzykować spotkania ojca, wyprawiła po ów wyciąg jedną z koleżanek, a sama tylko zatelefonowała do rządcy oświadczając, że jest chora i osobiście przyjść nie może. Na szóstą poszła do kawiarni i pierwszą osobą znajomą, którą dostrzegła, był Kornat. Siedział z jakimś jeszcze facetem i na widok Magdy zerwał się, usiłując przecisnąć się do niej między stolikami... Udała, że tego nie spostrzega. Czym prędzej przeszła aż do końca. Starsi panowie byli już wszyscy w komplecie. Powitano Magdę owacyjnie i to z takim rumorem, iż nadbiegli aż trzej kelnerzy, by przyjąć zamówienia na – jedną filiżankę kawy. Usadowiła się w sam czas na jednym z pięciu zaofiarowanych jej foteli, by zobaczyć sromotny odwrót Kornata. Był to już drugi afront publiczny, jaki mu zrobiła. Usiadł z miną wściekłą i zaciętą, której nie mógł zamaskować robionym półuśmiechem... – Będzie się mścił – pomyślała Magda, lecz nie miała czasu na żadne rozważanie, gdyż wszyscy jej towarzysze zasypywali ją pytaniami. I nie pytali o nic przykrego, ani o żadne sprawy zbyt osobiste. Często jeden odpowiadał drugiemu na pytanie zadane Magdzie, często mówili dowcipy, opowiadali przy tym jakoś lekko i krótko i na wpół żartobliwie przeróżne historie, czy to ze swego życia, czy też anegdotki. I robili to wszystko tak jakoś inaczej, tak elegancko, z taką niefrasobliwością, a każda rzecz była ciekawa, każdej słuchało się z nieudawanym zainteresowaniem. Magda przy tym dobrze odczuwała, że podoba się im, że podoba się dlatego, że jest ładna i młoda, a może także z tej racji, że takim starszym bogatym wygom, takim lwom Salonowym, z których każdy musiał w życiu mieć setki kobiet, zdawać się mogło, że skoro mają do czynienia z "girlsą", to mogą liczyć na łatwą zdobycz. I to jednak nie obrażało Magdy, a nie obrażało z tego powodu, że podobnego podejrzenia, chociaż niewątpliwie uzasadnionego, nie potwierdzali niczym. Traktowali ją z niezmiennym szacunkiem, bawili, jak bawiliby pannę ze swego środowiska, żartowali nawet dość zjadliwie, ale jeden za drugiego chciałby "na niby" zniechęcić Magdę do rzekomego rywala. Świetnie, wprost świetnie czuła się z nimi. Właśnie ile razy myślała dawniej o swojej przyszłości, o swojej karierze, jako cel, dla którego warto było walczyć, znosić różne przykrości, poświęcać się, widziała – wówczas jeszcze w mglistych zarysach – takie życie, takie otoczenie, takich ludzi, jak ci. – To jest kultura – sformułowała sobie wszystkie rzeczy. A pod słowem "kultura" rozumiała elegancję i umiejętność ładnie prowadzonej rozmowy, i wykształcenie, i bogactwo, i stosunki, a nade wszystko takie wychowanie i sztukę obracania najpoważniejszej rzeczy w żart, lub z żartu w poważną kwestię, gdy tego potrzeba. Na przykład pewna była, że żaden z tych starszych panów nie zerwałby się od stolika, a później nie siedział z twarzą rozjuszonego buldoga, jak Kornat. W teatrze mieli słuszność, nazywając go chamem. W teatrze w ogóle znają się na ludziach. Wiedzą, za co lubią Berczyńskiego, dlaczego życzliwie mówią o siostrach Stelli, czy Michałku, a dlaczego nie omijają żadnej sposobności, by po cichu zrobić na złość kapelmistrzowi Czapskiemu. Tylko co do Bończy nie mają racji. W gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił on jeszcze nikomu świństwa, a że trzyma się nieco na uboczu i jest wymagający, to chyba i nie może być inaczej. Doszłoby do bałaganu, taka baba to wlazłaby mu na głowę. Przez mgnienie zastanowiła się, czy Bończa nie jest z tegoż gatunku, co ci panowie? Może i oni w swoich bankach, fabrykach, czy przedsiębiorstwach są tacy, jak on w teatrze? W takim razie poza teatrem byłby podobny do nich?... I zrozumiała, że to zupełnie coś innego. Starsi panowie tymczasem prześcigali się w zapewnianiu Magdy, że jest unikatem. Kiedyś, nawet niedawno, cieszyli się, że siadują tu sami, bez towarzystwa kobiet, a teraz przekonali się, że o wiele, że nieporównywalnie milej spędza się czas, gdy się wśród siebie ma takie arcydzieło, cyzelowe w czerwonym złocie, "taki klejnot w srebrnej oprawie naszych przedwcześnie osiwiałych głów". – No, nie zapominajcie i o drugim klejnocie – wtrącił poważnie dyrektor Balzer – nie zapominajcie o tej różowej perle. Tu wskazał łysinę ministra i znów śmieli się wszyscy. O siódmej Magda zaczęła się żegnać, lecz wytargowali u niej jeszcze dziesięć minut, z tym, że samochód prezesa Godzińskiego odwiezie ją do teatru. W teatrze jak zwykle w ostatnich dniach przed premierą, podczas przedstawień, idących ćwierćkompletami, a czasem, samą "watą", nastrój był ospały. Przerwy robiono długie, aktorzy od niechcenia odwalali swoje numery. Za kulisami ziewano. Kornat udał, że ma czkawkę i w drugiej części nie pokazał się na scenie wcale. W istocie zrobił to dlatego, by rozmówić się z Magdą. Wepchnął ją do swojej garderoby i z miejsca zaczął się zgrywać: – Co ty ze mną wyprawiasz! Ja od zmysłów odchodzę! Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Niepotrzebnie pan odchodzi – wzruszyła ramionami – to nic panu nie pomoże. – Kłamiesz! Ty mnie kochasz! Z całej siły ścisnął jej ręce. Magdę zabolały mięśnie, lecz pomimo to przybrała spokojny i wzgardliwy wyraz twarzy. – O, a mnie zdawało się, że pana nie cierpię, tak, że brzydzę się panem. Brzydzę się – powtórzyła z naciskiem. – Ach, jaka ty jeszcze jesteś głupia! – Możliwe. – Więc dlaczego oddałaś mi się wtedy? Dlaczego? – spytał. Cóż miała mu na to odpowiedzieć? Jak się tłumaczyć? Jakimi argumentami przekonywać?... I po co? Wydęła wargi. – Taką miałam fantazję. – Kłamiesz. – Proszę mnie wypuścić! – szarpnęła się. – Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie? Musisz! Czy rozumiesz, że musisz?! Wtedy wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jakże dobrze znała te słowa z płyty gramofonowej, którą tak zachwycała się jeszcze w domu, na Dobrej. – Czego się śmiejesz, ty... ty... – odskoczył jak oparzony. Roztarła zgniecione ręce i zanuciła: – "Czy rozumiesz, że to nakaz, to litość, to mus"... Znam to... pięknie to pan śpiewał przed dwoma laty. A teraz panu powiem, że rzeczywiście byłam głupia. Więcej niż głupia. Ale już nie będę. Może pan być pewien, że nie. A mówiąc po prostu, niech pan będzie łaskaw dać mi nareszcie święty spokój. – Pożałujesz tego! – zastąpił jej drogę. – Grozi pan i za co?... Pytam, za co?... Stali tak chwilę naprzeciw siebie. Nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Magda wyminęła go i wyszła na korytarz. Aż sama sobie dziwiła się, że była tak spokojna, tak opanowana. Nie czuła już do Kornata ani żalu, ani nienawiści. Po prostu wykreśliła go. Na zakręcie korytarza spotkała Bończę. – No, mała – powiedział – nie zapominaj o tym, że w piątek masz przyjść do mnie. O czwartej. Ponieważ przedtem nie wspominał o tym, uśmiechnęła się. – Nie zapomnę, ale pan dyrektor nie mówił. – Więc teraz mówię. – Na pewno przyjdę. – Zobaczymy, co się da z ciebie zrobić, tylko... tego... uważasz, nie chwal się tutaj! – Ja się nigdy nie chwalę. – No! Poklepał ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się jakby ironicznie. Nie, on nie był dobrym człowiekiem, ale dlatego właśnie miał w sobie tę męskość pociągającą i obezwładniającą. Kategoria:Złota Maska